Put Me Back Together
by WickedWhiskey
Summary: A revamped version of Season 2: "Secrets are hard to keep, but loving someone in secret is far more complicated." Kurt Hummel struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he was conditioned to despise.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams.

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

* * *

"_Now here you go again, you say _

_You want your freedom_

_Well who am I to keep you down_

_It's only right that you should_

_Play the way you feel it_

_But listen carefully to the sound_

_Of your loneliness_

_Like a heartbeat drives you mad_

_In the stillness of remembering what you had_

_And what you lost, and what you had, and what you lost"_

**Chapter 1:**

_**Secrets**_…secrets are roughly defined as: working to or designed to escape notice, knowledge, or observation…_withdrawn_…cautious in keeping matters confidential.

The thing about secrets is that depending on the nature of the _confidential matter,_ if one lets it, they can take over the secret holder's existence. Secrets have the influence to create conflict, raise suspicion amongst the closest of friends, and potentially end the most solid of relationships. A person holding a secret carries with them the burden and responsibility of that hidden information from the world.

Kurt Hummel was never one for keeping secrets, yet he had been carrying one himself for the past four months…a secret that could potentially ruin everything.

Kurt Hummel knew he had been acting differently for the past couple of months, and he understood that it was mostly because of the colossal secret he kept hidden away from his closest friends, and family members.

Kurt Hummel's secret was that he was in _love_…for the first time in his existence, but that was only a fraction of the secret.

Kurt was making his way down the hallways of his high school in a daze, for he was trying to make sense of when everything began spinning out of control in his life…trying to make sense of when things became so distorted. It was at that moment that Kurt heard the rumbling of the jocks down the crowded hallway. It was the first Friday of the month which meant McKinley high was having another huge home game, and with that the school was in full team spirit mode…all except Kurt Hummel as he watched from a distance one particular red letterman jacket. The owner of that particular letterman belonged to the resident bully…_Dave Karofsky_.

* * *

_**Five Months Earlier**_…

It was during this period in time that Kurt had been partnered with Dave Karofsky for their English mid-term project. The moment Kurt heard his name paired up with Karofsky's he knew that the fates had to be against him, but he had managed to politely suggest meeting at the local coffee shop to figure out their divided responsibilities.

Kurt immediately noticed Karofsky's apprehension, no doubt, fearing being seen with the resident out-gay kid. Kurt then offered to meet at his house after school on Wednesday even though Kurt was a bit ambivalent about having the resident bully in his home.

The first time Karofsky visited the Hummel household Kurt had been completely on edge, for he never actually expected the other boy to show up. The last time Kurt had seen Karofsky near his home was the time that half of the JV football team was nailing the lawn furniture to his roof…_fun times_.

The conversations were kept civil with little room for chit chat, and when the hours passed Karofsky would simply gather his belongs and exit without a word. This unusual-yet comfortable, routine had been going on for about three weeks when an unspeakable tragedy struck the Hummel household.

**Lima Memorial Hospital**

_**Five Months Ago…**_

Kurt was sitting by his father's bedside watching as his father was fighting for his life. Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that this was somehow partly his fault, for it was that morning that Kurt had mocked their Friday night tradition and opted to go see the community theater's rendition of The Sound of Music instead.

"Dad," Kurt whispered knowing that the other man couldn't hear him. "Can you hear me?"

Kurt had recently sent away all his friends… he was growing weary of the kind words and hopeful expressions that they brought with them…he just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. Kurt could feel his strong façade dissipating when he saw in the distance in a sea of white doctor coats, and nurse uniforms stood a vibrant red letterman jacket. The tall figure wearing the McKinley colors was making his way towards the room where Burt Hummel was residing. Kurt couldn't figure out if his tired eyes were playing tricks on him until the figure lightly knocked on the door frame.

"Hey," Karofsky answered as he held a brown paper bag in his hands.

"Hi," Kurt whispered in a low tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your dad," Dave answered as he looked over at the Burt's fragile form resting.

"And?"

"I don't know," Dave replied knowing he wasn't very good at expressing his emotions. "H-how are you?"

"How do you think I'm doing?" Kurt answered back with a hint of annoyance and sarcasm.

Dave nodded as he placed the brown bag on the night table beside Burt, and made his way to the chair that was right next to Kurt. Dave quietly sat down and looked down at his hands not knowing what to say to the grieving boy next to him.

"Aren't you going to say that God has a plan for everyone?" Kurt asked with a bit of anger in his voice. "Are you going to tell me that prayer will make my pain go away?"

Dave knew that Hummel was going through his own grieving process and if lashing out at him was something that would give the other boy peace than Dave would take all that Hummel had to give…he owed Hummel that much.

"I've been listening to my friend's tell me that things happen to good people, and that there is a higher power out their watching over us," Kurt replied holding back the tears that he hadn't allowed himself to shed. "I hear their words, but I don't find any comfort in them. They are just empty words that don't mean anything to me, and I just wish that they did…I wish I could feel the way I did before my mother passed away…like nothing bad could ever touch me."

"They are just trying to help," Dave answered. "They're just trying to give you something that will get you through this."

"And what's that?" Kurt asked with no real emotion.

"Hope," Dave answered as he looked back at the grieving boy.

"Do you know that we had a fight this morning," Kurt whispered in a broke gasp as he wiped away the stray tears that were falling from his sad eyes. "He wanted to have dinner and all I could think about was myself."

"This isn't your fault, Hummel."

"Haven't you been listening," Kurt answered as he looked at his father. "I'm a poor excuse for a son."

"Don't say that…you're a great person," Dave answered meeting Kurt's shocked eyes. "I've seen _you_…I've seen the way you are with your friends, and there isn't one freaking bad bone in your body."

Kurt didn't know his hands were trembling until he felt a pair of strong warm hands reaching for them.

Kurt was at first taken back by the kind gesture, for he usually was only ever touched by his closest friends…and even then Kurt wasn't a touchy sort of person. The only contact that his body ever had with Karofsky was during the weekly locker body checks that Karofsky and his Neanderthal friends would enforce on him and most of the Glee club members. Kurt realized that Karofsky's hand on his was different than any hug or touch he had ever experienced, for this was about simply connecting with someone without having to use words.

Kurt sat quietly looking at his father's almost lifeless body fearing for the worst, but in a way felt comforted by Karofsky's quiet presence. After a while Kurt began feeling the coldness coming back to his hands, and it was then that he realized that his unexpected guest had left without a single word. Kurt started to think that he made the whole thing up in his mind until his eyes fell on the crumpled brown bag that Karofsky had with him when he first entered the room.

Kurt curiously opened the squished bag to see the inside contents, and couldn't help but smile when he saw a PB & J sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap with a diet coke on the side. Kurt then noticed something else located below the food items and it was there that he lifted a small hardcover book. It was a worn out old copy of Emily Bronte's classic _Wuthering Heights_. Kurt smiled to himself as he went back to his usual place next to his father's hospital bedside slowly opening the book to its first page

"_I have just returned from a visit to my landlord-the solitary neighbor that shall be troubled with…"_ Kurt read out loud feeling a sense of peace wash over him…the same peace he had felt when he was sitting beside Karofsky while they were silently watching over his father.

* * *

**Present Time**

**McKinley High**

Kurt forced his mind away from that day in the hospital as he was mindlessly walking through the crowded halls of McKinley until he was greeted by two of his fellow Glee members, Tina Cohen-Chang and Rachel Berry. Kurt noticed that neither of the girls had a slushy facial that morning, so it was obvious that they were in high spirits along with the rest of the school.

"Can you believe this?" Rachel asked as she motioned to all the students that were rallying with excitement for that evenings game.

What did you expect, Rachel?" Kurt responded. "This is a football town."

"I just find it discerning that if you are able to catch a ball made out of pigskin you are considered worthy of our time," Rachel answered still a little upset about the recent slushy attack earlier that week…a _gift_ from the jocks.

"Get over it," Tina replied as they all walked into their Calculus class making their way to their usual seats towards the opposite side of the room. Kurt was taking his notebook out of his messenger bag when he noticed Tina giving him a curious look.

"What?"

"Nothing," the young Glee club member replied. "Are you coming to tonight's game?"

"I'll probably be dragged by both my father and Carole in order to cheer Finn on," Kurt answered as their conversation was cut short by their professor beginning the morning lesson, but it seemed that Kurt's mind had been moving away from the equations on the board. He couldn't shake off the myriad of emotions that were coursing through him as he thought back to that day in the empty hallway months ago.

* * *

**Five Months Ago…**

**McKinley High School**

It seemed that after Karofsky's visit to the hospital the 9:00am slushy attacks and lockers slams became nonexistent, and even a few of the Glee members began to notice a difference in the air. The only issue was that Karofsky wouldn't even look in Kurt's general direction, and even canceled their last three project sessions. Kurt was beginning to wonder if he had done something to upset the jock, but he was also beginning to wonder why he cared that Karofsky wasn't paying much attention to him.

Kurt was waiting by his locker when he spotted Dave leaving the locker room sweaty from his afternoon practice. It was then that Kurt left his locker to block the jocks path.

"Hey," Dave replied awkwardly as he noticed that the young singer was blocking his way out.

"What's going on with you?" Kurt asked completely skipping any form of greeting. "Is there a reason you've been avoiding me for the past two weeks?"

"I haven't been ignoring you…I've been busy, Hummel."

""Really?" Kurt answered not fully buying Dave answer as he crossed his arms over his chest while tapping his left foot on the ground. "So…when I waved to you last weekend at the mall and you looked away quickly to tie your shoe laces wasn't a way of ignore me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your shoes didn't have laces, David," Kurt answered not realizing that he hadn't called Karofsky by his first name since grade school.

"Look…it's nothing personal," Karofsky replied as he looked down at his shoe laces while tightening his grip on his hockey bag.

"Fine," Kurt replied with a hint of hurt in his voice. "Here," Kurt stated as he reached into his bag to retrieve the book he had been caring for the past two weeks. The book that he read to his father while he was fighting for his life…the book Kurt even read to himself every night giving him a sense of comfort during this turbulent time…the very book that Karofsky had given him at the hospital.

"Hummel…"

"Take it," Kurt answered firmly as he shoved it towards Karofsky's chest.

"I gave that to you," Karofsky answered as he refused to grab the book that was being shoved in his chest. "I wanted you to have it."

"Why?" Kurt asked not caring if he was letting his emotions get the best of him. "It's not like we're friends."

"I guess I deserve that," Karofsky answered back as he let his thick bag strap fall from his shoulder.

Kurt immediately regretted his words, for he hated the way Dave was looking at him at that moment.

"I should get going," Karofsky answered as he was brushing off any signs that Kurt's words had actually wounded him. "How's your dad doing?"

"He's…good," Kurt replied as he was completely thrown off by the other boy's words. "He should be coming home sometime this week."

"That's good," Dave said as he looked directly into Kurt's striking blue eyes with genuine appreciation. "I'll see you around, Hummel."

"Kurt," Kurt whispered as Dave was already making his way down the hall.

"What?" Dave asked as he turned towards porcelain faced singer with confused eyes.

"If we're going to be friends you should start calling me by my first name," Kurt answered with a small grin forming on his lips.

"You want to be friends…with me?"

"Only if you want?" Kurt answered as he held his breath waiting for the other boy's response.

"I'll see you tomorrow…_Kurt_."

* * *

**Present**

**McKinley High**

**1st Period Calculus**

"_The derivative F(x) of a curve at a point is the slope of the line tangent_…" Professor Crawford explained on the board as Kurt was slowly coming around from his daydream when he felt his cell phone vibrating.

Kurt inconspicuously checked his phone to see that he had an incoming text. It was in that instant that Kurt's heart skipped a beat when he read over the message.

**Incoming Text**

**Message: From DK**

"_I need to see you…please_."

Yes…Secrets were hard, but loving someone in secret was far more complicated.

* * *

**TBC**…

HI Everyone!

_Soooo…you are all probably thinking why on earth would I be creating another story when I just started writing The Sweetest Downfall and The Remedy. I've had this in my brain for the past week, and I needed it get it on paper since it was hindering my other stories…when I get an idea if I don't immediately write it down it takes over my brain. I usually write AU, so this is a bit different for me. Most of my stories that are a little close to canon are one-shots. Let me know if this is something that should be continued…comments fuel my imagination. I'm off to figure out the next chapter of Sweetest Downfall;-)_

_Whiskey_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams or Britney Spears Toxic.

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

(_**Important Note: In this version Grilled Cheesus happens before the Britney episode and you'll soon see why**_)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Incoming Text**_

_**Message: From DK**_

"_I need to see you…please."_

_Yes…Secrets were hard, but loving someone in secret was far more complicated._

**Continued…**

_Desire…_

The famous Irish playwright, George Bernard Shaw, once said, "There are two tragedies in life. One is not getting our hearts desire…the other is actually _obtaining_ it."

Kurt Hummel never once understood the meaning of that quote…_until now_. The young singer politely excused himself from class as he made his way through the empty halls of McKinley high. While his classmates were trying to figure out math equations he was sneaking about the place trying to get to his rendezvous point. Kurt's wandering mind traveled back to the time he realized things were not as they seemed between him and Karofsky.

**Three Months Ago…**

**Hummel Household **

Since their conversation in the hallway both boys were able to fall into a comfortable routine around each other, yet during school hours they continued to maintain their distance. It seemed that Karofsky wasn't fully open to the idea of conversing with the resident gay student in front of his friends.

"So…is there a reason you pushed our study session back a few hours today, Hummel?" Karofsky asked as he sat down on his usually chair in the Hummel dining room as he opened his back pack to retrieve his usual snack.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he saw the bag of chips Karofsky was about to eat, and quickly removed the grease filled bag away from the other boy hands.

"Do you realize how much cholesterol is in this single bag, David?" Kurt replied with disgust as he held up the bag to the other boy's eyes while turning on his heel to the kitchen to dispose of the said snack bag.

"Dude, not cool," Dave replied as he watched Kurt throwing the bag away, but realized that he couldn't be angry at Kurt for wanting the people around him to be healthy- especially since his father was still recovering from his recent heart attack. "So…are you going to tell my why you were late?"

"I had detention this afternoon," Kurt answered in a low whisper as he was taking a few items from the refrigerator trying to busy himself with the task at hand.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again," Kurt replied as he closed his eyes in embarrassment as he finished making a turkey sandwich. "I had to stay after school because I was in detention…_happy_."

"What could you have possibly done?" Dave asked with confusion as Kurt placed the healthy snack in front of him. "Did you wear that skirt again?"

"It's an Irish kilt you Neanderthal," Kurt muttered as he motioned for Dave to have the sandwich. "I spoke back to Mr. Shue."

"Aren't you one of his _gleek_ kids?" Karofsky answered with a confused expression. "Aren't you like his favorite group?"

"Yeah, but it seems that even we get the short end of the stick at times when it comes to free thinking," Kurt explained as he remembered the fight that afternoon in Glee club over the Britney Spears number. "I…I wanted for us to do a mash-up of Britney Spears songs for the school assembly this Friday, but Mr. Shue was absolutely against the whole suggestion."

"That sucks," Dave replied with genuine worry as he began taking a piece out of the sandwich that the young singer had prepared for him. "So…what are you and the Nude Erections doing for the assembly?"

"We'll probably be doing another Journey or Phil Collins number," Kurt answered as he rolled his eyes at Karofsky's crude remark while resting his forehead on the table with despair. "I just hope it's not a disco number."

"Did Shue ever get the message that disco's dead?" Dave asked with humor trying to get Kurt out of his funk.

"I doubt it," Kurt murmured. "Our set list for sectionals is still pending, but the musical numbers are completely outdated. I want us to get out of our comfort zones, and express ourselves in a more artistic way."

"And doing a _Ke$ha_ song is going to do that?"

"_Britney Spears_," Kurt corrected as he lifted his head to glare back at the jock who was smirking at him. "Britney is an artist that's not afraid to re-invent herself…she's not afraid of her body or afraid of who she wants."

Kurt could feel Dave tense as he spoke his last words, and it made him wonder if he had said something wrong.

"What's wrong? Kurt asked curiously.

"Nothing," Dave replied as he placed the sandwich back down on the plate. "So…you're comfortable with your body?"

"No…I don't think anyone truly is, but that's what being an artist is all about," Kurt replied as he brought his gaze towards the stronger built boy sitting across from him. "I may never be comfortable in my own skin, but that's my own little secret…to everyone else at McKinley… nothing _fazes_ me."

"Well…I-um I'll be there in the stands at the assembly if you need to see a friendly face in the crowd," Dave answered nonchalantly as he continued eating hoping Kurt didn't notice his promising tone.

"You'll be there with your fellow Neanderthals to throw tomatoes at us," Kurt answered while placing his head back down on the dining room table.

"I'd never throw tomatoes at you, _Fancy_…slushies _maybe_, but never tomatoes," Dave answered with a chuckle as he saw Kurt's eyes meeting his with a smile.

* * *

**Three Months Ago…**

**McKinley High Assembly: Gymnasium**

_It's Showtime…_

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…Go!_

"_Baby, can't you see? I'm callin'_

_A guy like you should wear a warnin'_

_It's dangerous__I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape, I can't wait_

_I need a hit, baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous__I'm lovin' it"_

The gymnasium was packed with the entire school as they began performing a rendition of Britney Spears erotic anthem, Toxic. The bright spotlights were blaring down on group as they faced the crowd. Kurt didn't know what changed Mr. Shue's mind, but at this point he couldn't care less as he was sensually dancing in the front row on stage as Mr. Shue belt the next verse of the song.

_Too high, can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

Kurt was sashaying across the stage never realizing that his eyes were roaming the crowded room looking for a particular figure in a sea of unfamiliar students. The audience was becoming quite responsive to the performance with students crying out to the verses that were being sung.

"Mr. Shue…Let me be your Britney!" A student cried out from one of the crowded stands.

Kurt's eyes were very much preoccupied skimming from row to row on each side of the room trying to find one face in particular…the owner of a unique pair of hazel eyes. Kurt didn't understand the reasoning behind his need to find this particular face, but it was at that precise moment that Kurt's eyes finally made contact with what he had been searching for. Kurt's eyes met the boy whom he had come to understand and even care for…Dave Karofsky.

"_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do"_

"_Don't you know that you're toxic…"_

Kurt's eyes refused to break away from Dave's stare as his hands playfully roamed down his thighs while singing along with the other New Direction members. The manner in which Karofsky's intense stare never left his as Kurt moved around the crowded stage made him feel a mixture of both power and…_desire_. Those two combinations were something that Kurt had never felt before in his existence, and Kurt had to admit that he enjoyed the feeling washing over him as he continued to perform.

It was in that moment that Kurt felt the crowded room fade into the background leaving him and the former bully alone, for it was as if Kurt was performing just for Karofsky as Kurt continued to be captivated by jock's intense stare. Karofsky's eyes steadily traveled over Kurt's entire slender body as the porcelain faced singer swayed to the lyrics that spoke of forbidden lust. Kurt's defiant gaze was at this point daring Dave to look away while also daring him to stay focused on his every move as he performed the next dance set.

"_What the Hell am I doing_?" Kurt thought to himself as he was in perfect formation with the rest of the gleeks. "_Get it together, Kurt_."

Kurt turned away from the crowd, yet he could still feel Dave's eyes burning through him, and Kurt had to take a deep breath before continuing the next dance move.

Karofsky's glaze was unreadable, yet- in a way Kurt knew he was feeling the exact same thing as well…but Kurt knew now wasn't the time to decipher what was occurring in the middle of the assembly between him and the jock.

"_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

"_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

Kurt was closely dancing next to Mercedes, but still catching glimpses of Dave as he swayed to the rhythm of the music.

_I think I'm ready now_

"You alright?" Mercedes whispered to him as she noticed Kurt's distant eyes focused on the crowd, but before Kurt respond a loud commotion was being heard through the crowd.

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

Kurt tore his gaze from Dave to see in the rows further back there was a fight breaking out, and in a split second the fire alarm went off abruptly halting the show. The members of New Directions stopped abruptly to take in the chaos that just erupted in the crowd room.

"Everyone to the back of the stage!" Mr. Shue cried out as he tried exiting the rest of the Glee members out of the auditorium without incident.

Kurt reluctantly stood alone on the stage trying to find those hazel eyes once more, but to no avail they were gone.

"_I think I'm ready now…"_

* * *

**Present Day**

**McKinley High School**

Kurt's mind shot back to the narrow hallway he was currently walking through with the lingering feelings he had felt that very day in the gymnasium. The way Dave's eyes captivated him, and the feeling of being desired was something that overpowered Kurt almost completely. The feeling of being wanted and desired was a combination that was too delicious to ignore.

Kurt quietly walked through the science room that was usually empty during this period of the day. The young singer's eyes were gazing up at the ceiling where the Styrofoam planets and cardboard patterns of glittery stars hung above him displaying an artificial solar system.

Kurt stood in the middle of the room never realizing he had been holding his breath until he heard the door behind him close.

Kurt quickly spun around to meet the gaze of the one he had been waiting for…the one whose eyes still captivated him like no other…David Karofsky.

Kurt watched as Dave's body rested back on the closed door while his hazel eyes watched him with such intensity that sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Hey," Dave whispered as he smiled over at the small boy across from him. "I thought you were still ignoring me...and my calls."

"I wish I could," Kurt whispered as he looked over at the other boy. "…but I can't."

"I know I said I wouldn't bother you, but I had to see you," Dave replied in a starving tone as he left his place by the door to stand closer to the slender boy in the middle of the room. Dave, with a bit of apprehension, leaned closer to the young singer's body until he felt Kurt's hand reaching for him.

Kurt placed his tender touch steadily on Dave's cheek, so that he could see into the bigger boys haunted eyes and sadden expression. Kurt rested his forehead on Dave's shoulder as he could feel the burden of his secret wash away as he felt his body mold into the larger jock's frame breathing in the intoxicating scent of the boy who captured his heart months ago…losing all sense of time as they held each other under the artificial night above them in the science room.

_Desire_…the all-consuming emotion that clouds the mind and leaves the subject wanting more. It is the reckless emotion that one craves at the depths of their soul-yearning for a simple touch…or kiss…a meandering need that at times cannot be obtained.

Kurt Hummel wanted all the idiosyncrasies that came with being in a relationship with Karofsky. Kurt wanted to wear Karofsky's hideous worn-out letterman jacket through the halls for all of McKinley to see, and spend hours together without worrying about being seen…but for right now he could settle for these few stolen moments with the hazel eyed boy.

George Bernard Shaw was correct about the two tragedies a person can experience in their life time, for Kurt felt that even though he had obtained his heart's desire…he feared that the object of his affection would never truly be his.

_Yes_-secrets were hard to keep, but as Kurt felt the magnetic pull Karofsky had over him he knew that this was one secret he was willing to carry…

The only lingering predicament they faced was for how long could their relationship remain…_hidden_.

TBC…

* * *

HI!

_I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that's commented and closely following the story. I really wasn't expecting this huge of a response. The reviews and follows fueled me into writing another chapter in no time. Thanks a bunch! Love to hear your comments/ reviews about this last chapter ;-) I'm off to finish up the next chapter the Sweetest Downfall._

_Tons of Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams or Britney Spears Toxic.

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

(**Important Note: Flashbacks will take place during Duets and The Rocky Horror Episode)**

**Chapter 3: Duet All Night Long**

"_Hey," Dave whispered as he smiled over at the small boy across from him. "I thought you were still ignoring me...and my calls."_

"_I wish I could," Kurt whispered as he looked over at the other boy. "…but I can't." _

"_I know I said I wouldn't bother you, but I had to see you," Dave replied in a starving tone as he left his place by the door to stand closer to the slender boy in the middle of the room. Dave, with a bit of apprehension, leaned closer to the young singer's body until he felt Kurt's hand reaching for him. _

_Yes-secrets were hard to keep, but as Kurt felt the magnetic pull Karofsky had over him he knew that this was one secret he was willing to carry…_

_The only lingering predicament they faced was for how long could their relationship remain…hidden._

_**Continued**_…

Both Kurt and Dave were sitting by the wall of the empty science room quietly in their own world. Dave's strong hand was caressing Kurt's slender fingers as they continued to relax in each other's company. Kurt enjoyed that he didn't need to fill the air with meaningless chatter just to avoid an uncomfortable silence…when he was with Dave he didn't need to say anything to convey his feelings.

"It's almost time to go," Kurt replied in a regretful tone since he didn't know when he would be able to spend time with the other boy again. They had spent the last twenty minutes in the empty class room sitting beside each other trying to fill the void that had been in place since the last time they were together.

"Just…a few more minutes," Dave replied as he placed his arm around Kurt's shoulder bringing him closer to his body. Kurt smiled as he rested his head on Dave's chest calmly listening to the steady heart beat of the boy he felt comfortable with. "Are you going to tonight's game?"

"I don't know," Kurt whispered knowing that a part of him wanted to see Dave play, but another part of him hated being so close to Dave without being able to be with him.

"I…I-um I think Finn mentioned something about wanting you there," Dave replied in a low tone not wanting to let his true emotions show.

"He's too busy dealing with his girlfriend drama to notice if I'm there, and besides my dad and Carole will be there cheering him on," Kurt answered as he slowly sat up with only a few inches away from Dave's warm body.

"You are really going to make me say it, aren't you?" Dave replied in a frustrated voice.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he turned his gaze back to Dave's with an eyebrow raised.

"_Fuck_," Dave muttered under his breath as he hung his head low before raising his gaze back to Kurt's. "I want you there…_happy_."

"No…but it's a start," Kurt replied with a sad smile as he looked down at his slender fingers that were entwined with Karofsky's larger ones. "You should go first…we have at least ten minutes before the bell rings."

"I want to kiss you," Karofsky replied remembering the last time his lips touched the porcelain faced boy sitting next to him. "Can I?"

"You don't need to ask, David," Kurt whispered.

"Yes…_I do_," Dave answered firmly as he waited for Kurt's final answer.

"Yes…you can," Kurt whispered in a low tone as he felt himself being pulled closer to the other boy's lips. The moment Kurt's lips touched Dave's he felt the same electricity that coursed through him the first time their lips met. The softness of Kurt's mouths caressing Dave's hungry lips was enough to cloud Kurt's mind to oblivion, but there was a small fiber of Kurt's being was trying to keep him in control. Kurt's free hand placed itself over Dave's chest to feel the racing of his heart beating. Kurt enjoyed knowing that he could make such a thing possible…that he could make someone as tough as Karofsky skip a beat.

"_This is real_," Kurt though as he felt Dave's hand caress his face.

Dave reluctantly pulled away from Kurt's embrace and rested his head on Kurt's forehead. Both boys took a moment to steady their breaths and take in the last few moments they had before going back to…_pretending_.

"You go first," Kurt whispered knowing that he didn't want to leave the safe haven around them, for all he wanted was more time.

Dave nodded as he stood up from the floor, and soon reached for Kurt's hand to help him back up. Dave's eyes were focused on the floor as he made his way to the door trying not to break his stride, but stopped before opening the exit door. Dave's eyes soon met with Kurt's sad blue orbs once more.

"So…will I see you tonight?" Dave asked in a hopeful tone as he looked over at the boy that he ached to touch every second of every day.

"Yeah," Kurt answered with a smile as he watched Dave nod one last time before he left him in the science room with his thoughts. Kurt gradually exhaled, as he still couldn't believe that his strength of will was nonexistent whenever he was around the jock.

Kurt's eyes looked back to the artificial solar system above him as he could still see with perfect clarity the day that everything shifted in his relationship with the Titan's right-guard.

* * *

**Two Months Ago…**

**East Lima Hockey Rink**

Kurt was furious as he opened the door to the seemingly empty hockey rink located in the outskirts of the small town. Kurt knew that this was Dave's inner sanctum and whenever the other boy needed to be alone he would retrieve to the cold ice rink. There weren't that many people that knew where Dave would go to blow off steam…except Kurt.

"David Karofsky!" Kurt shouted as he stood by the edge of the rink as he gazed at the lonely figure shooting a few pucks into the goal.

"What do you want Hummel?" Dave answered as he still continued to shoot the pucks towards the net from the middle of the rink.

"Hummel…huh," Kurt replied as he crossed his arms over his chest with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "So…I'm back to being Hummel."

"What is it…Kurt?"

"You know I thought it was all an act, but you truly are a Neanderthal," Kurt answered back with distain in his tone.

"What are you freaking out about?" Dave asked with confusion as he began skating backwards still adverting eye contact with the pale faced boy who looked as if he was freezing.

"Sam," Kurt called out as if it was obvious why he was upset.

"What about Evans?"

"You and your friends slushied him in front of half the school," Kurt called out as he was cautiously walking on the ice praying that he wouldn't slip and fall in his new pair of Marc Jacob pants.

"So…nothing new there, Kurt," Dave answered as he skated passed Kurt still avoiding eye contact with the other boy. "If memory serves we've been slushing the gleeks since the day they bought the damn machine in the cafeteria."

"I just thought you were passed all that, David," Kurt replied as he stood in the middle of the empty rink wondering if he was shivering because of the cold or for the way Dave was looking at him at that precise moment.

"Well…maybe you don't know me like you think," Dave answered as he slowly skated towards Kurt finally bringing his eyes to the blue orbs that made him lose all sense.

"Yes…_I do_," Kurt answered as he placed his cold hands inside his pockets. "That's the problem…I know you."

Dave looked down at his skates and swiftly making a small hole in the ice with his skates hating the idea that he disappointed Kurt.

"What's going on with you?" Kurt whispered as he moved forward towards Dave, but stopped as he noticed the other boy moving away from him.

Kurt had to admit that their friendship shifted immediately after the Britney assembly. Kurt had tried to get Dave to talk with him, but the boy kept making up excuses and brushing him off.

"Nothing," Dave answered as he tried shaking off his guilty. "So…you came all this way to protect your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Kurt asked with confusion until things began to fall into place. "You think that Sam and I are together?"

"I heard you both were doing a duet together for your glee assignment," Dave answered nonchalantly trying not to show that seeing Kurt that morning talking to the bottled blonde bothered him to no end. The moment Dave turned the corridor of McKinley on his way to English and saw Kurt talking with the new kid made his skin crawl. Dave then reverted back to his usual ways of coping even though he knew slushing Evans was out of line.

"David, did you slushy Sam because…you were jealous?" Kurt asked as he stepped a bit closer.

"Why would I be jealous of Evans?" Dave spat out with a chuckle, but deep down he knew that Kurt wasn't buying his charade. "…And I don't care who you're with."

Kurt tried holding back the hurt that was coursing through him by Dave's words.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Dave finally asked.

"I want to know why one of my friends is acting like a complete fool," Kurt answered back knowing he might not ever get the truth out of the other boy, but it wouldn't be from lack of trying.

"You cold?" Dave asked as he slowly skated closer to where Kurt was standing on the ice. "You know you're suppose to wear skates when you are on the ice…not those _fancy_ shoes."

"I'll remember that next time," Kurt answered with a smile as he rubbed his hands together to create a bit of warmth.

Dave gradually began removing the dark blue knitted scarf that his mother bought him off and lightly placed it around Kurt's exposed neck. Kurt was confused by the action, but still welcomed the pleasant warmth that came with the soft cloth.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Dave replied as he finally looked over at Kurt.

"I'm not the one you slushed today," Kurt replied as his gaze shifted from the scarf to Dave's hazel eyes.

"I know."

"I'm not performing the duet with him by the way," Kurt answered in a matter of fact tone. "I figured after today's slushy facial it would be in his best interest to perform with Quinn."

"So…who are you performing with then?"

"No one," Kurt answered with a small smirk.

"Kurt."

"It's okay…you don't have to say anything," Kurt replied as he looked over at Dave's regret filled hazel eyes.

"It's not okay," Dave answered knowing that this was his fault.

"You don't have to say anything…sometimes you have to take the rough road alone to become the person you were meant to be," Kurt answered as he felt his fingers running through the soft fabric of the scarf.

"Can't you pair up with Mercedes?"

"Cedes is singing with Santana," Kurt replied with a smirk as he noticed Dave's confused expression. "Don't ask."

"You can still perform," Dave offered with a hopeful tone as he slide a bit closer to cold slender boy in front of him.

"The point of the assignment is to be paired up for a duet," Kurt answered feeling his hear skip as he watch Dave trying to figure an alternative for his assignment.

"When has that ever stopped Kurt Hummel?" Dave asked with an undeniable smirk appearing on his face.

"I'll figure something out," Kurt answered with a smile as he looked down at his hands that were slowly getting color back to them from the warmth of the scarf. "You know…We're doing _The Rocky Horror Picture show_ in two weeks. Mr. Shue is still figuring out the logistics and casting," Kurt began explaining not knowing why it was so hard to just say what was on his mind when he was around the young jock.

"Okay," Dave replied not knowing where the conversation was going.

"My dad is working late that evening, and I have an extra ticket," Kurt stated. "I want you to come as my guest…if you want."

"You seriously want me to come, and see you perform even after what I did to Evans?"

"Whether you like to believe it or not you are a part of my life, David," Kurt answered as he turned to leave the rink leaving behind a stunned Karofsky behind him.

* * *

**Opening Night**

**McKinley Auditorium **

"**McKinley High Presents: The Rocky Horror Picture Show"**

Kurt was walking out to the empty stage with a sense of disappointment, for not only was the Rocky Horror Picture Show canceled…but his plus one was a no show.

"_Figures_," Kurt thought to himself as he walked down the steps of the stage. Since his Riff-Raff costume had a lot more make-up he was the last one out of the dressing room that evening.

"Did I miss something?" a voice from the dark empty crowd called out.

Kurt gradually squinted his eyes as he was trying to focus on the large figure that was coming closer to him until he was greeted by the familiar red letterman jacket.

"You're late," Kurt answered a bit breathless as he saw Karofsky in a light green button up shirt that brought out his eyes.

"I know…practice ran late, and I had to change," Dave said in a low tone as he shuffled his feet on the ground. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me showing up after practice…especially since you like to complain about the way I sweat."

"You're right," Kurt answered as he continued to take in the other boy's appearance. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Dave answered. "Sorry I missed your show."

"You didn't… it was canceled do to its sexual content and adult subject matter," Kurt replied with a smirk as he saw Dave's face do a double take.

"What the Hell kind of show was Mr. Shue having you do?"

"Something that's not for the faint of heart," Kurt answered as he noticed that Dave's eyes were on his neck. Kurt then realized that he had on the scarf that Dave had loaned him that day at the ice rink. "Oh…you probably want this back."

"No," Dave replied quickly as his hand stopped Kurt's from removing the scarf.

It was then that both boys realized this was the first time they had touched since the day at the hospital. Dave quickly removed his hand from Kurt's and took a step back.

"It looks better on you."

"Thank you," Kurt answered with a glimmer in his eyes, for he felt a certain pull whenever he was around the other boy. "You know they usually play the Rocky Horror Picture Show at the Olympia Theater on Friday nights…maybe we could go sometime-_together_."

"I-um," Dave answered, as it seemed he was struggling to answer.

"It's okay…I get it," Kurt answered trying to brush off the light feeling of rejection. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt slowly slipped passed the bigger boy who looked like he was still having an internal struggle, but continued to remain quiet.

"Kurt," Dave called out as he turned to see that Kurt quickly turned around to face him with a hopeful expression painted on his porcelain face.

"I-um…I'll see you tomorrow," Dave answered with a bit of disappointment. Kurt looked into Karofsky's eyes and knew that there was more to him, and he was willing to go to great lengths to figure the jock out.

* * *

**Present Time**

**McKinley Science Room**

Kurt continued to stare at the door from where Dave had exited just moments ago with an overwhelming feeling that he couldn't express.

Kurt once read that, "_The best way to keep a secret is to pretend there isn't one_."

Kurt took a deep breath as he made his way to the exit door, but stopped to gaze once more at the area where he had been curled up with Dave only moments ago. Those fleeting moments that he spent with the jock were the only times when he truly felt like himself. Kurt cleared his head of those thoughts and pushed away the sensation of his lips from Dave's lingering kisses.

It was at that moment that Kurt heard the class bell ring for the next period.

Kurt took a deeper breath as he turned the knob belonging to the heavy wooden door.

"_It's time to pretend_," Kurt thought to himself as he walked through the door of the Science room with his superior veneer present as he walked among the crowded hallway.

_Yes- secrets were hard to keep…but pretending that there wasn't one was even harder._

* * *

**TBC…**

_Hi Everyone!_

_Okay! After re-watching Season 2 and guzzling down a liter of Mtn. Dew…you have this chapter, lol. I watched all the Kurtofsky scenes and I must say that I fell in love all over again with those two ;-) Let know what you all though of this caffeine induced chapter, and I can promise that the next chapter won't be a product of caffeine & sour patch kids;-P _

_Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears Toxic or One Republic's Secrets.

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

(**Important Note: Flashbacks will take place during Never Been Kissed episode) **

Chapter 4: "_Shut Up & Kiss Me_"

_Kurt once read that, "The best way to keep a secret is to pretend there isn't one."_

_Kurt took a deep breath as he made his way to the exit door, but stopped to gaze once more at the area where he had been curled up with Dave only moments ago. Those fleeting moments that he spent with the jock were the only times when he truly felt like himself. Kurt cleared his head of those thoughts and pushed away the sensation of his lips from Dave's lingering kisses. _

_It was at that moment that Kurt heard the class bell ring for the next period. _

_Kurt took a deeper breath as he turned the knob belonging to the heavy wooden door._

"_It's time to pretend," Kurt thought to himself as he walked through the door of the Science room with his superior veneer present as he walked among the crowded hallway._

_Yes- secrets were hard to keep…but pretending that there wasn't one was even harder._

**Continued...**

**Hummel Household**

**Later on...**

Kurt was tremendously grateful that school went by in a blink of an eye without any embarrassing incidents, but he still couldn't shake the ache that was building up within him. Kurt walked into his empty house making his way to his bedroom where he could spend some time alone without having to assure people that he was alright. It seemed that everyone in Glee club was beginning to notice the shift in his behavior. Kurt couldn't blame them, for every time they were rehearing it seemed he was somewhere else… either literally or figuratively speaking.

Even Rachel Berry began to notice the shift since he wasn't fighting her for solos anymore.

Kurt placed his messenger bag on his desk as a few books fell from the inside of his bag, and as Kurt was reaching for the textbooks a small piece of paper slipped out. Kurt's eyes overlooked the familiar parchment paper, for it was given to him the day he had gone to Dalton Academy to meet with the Captain and Co-Captain of the Warblers about visiting McKinley for a joint rehearsal session. It was another one of Mr. Shue's goals to bridge the gap and collaborate with other musical show choirs in the various districts. Kurt was assigned to enlist the Dalton Glee Club to join McKinley in this side project.

* * *

**Flash Back**

**Dalton Academy**

_Two Weeks Ago…_

"It was nice meeting you, Kurt," Wes replied as he was excusing himself to attend to a prior Warbler engagement.

"Likewise, so we'll be expecting the Warblers next Friday," Kurt answered with a smile as Wes left him alone with a curly haired Warbler, Blaine Anderson.

"So…I believe I have everything I need and thank you for your time," Kurt replied as he began packing up a few of his belonging when the young Warbler spoke up.

"Leaving already?"

"I have a long drive ahead of me," Kurt answered as he sipped his latte.

"Well…you seem to have a lot of things on your plate," the Warbler replied as looked over at the young singer in front of him. "Stressed?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked as he moved his chair slightly closer to Kurt's. "I've been told that I'm an excellent listener."

"I'm not sure you want to dive into the complicated world that is Kurt Hummel," Kurt answered with a slight laugh as he placed his messenger bag strap over his shoulder.

"I don't mind, and besides it's sometimes easier to talk to a stranger than to one of your closest friends."

Kurt sat back down in his chair while stirring his lukewarm latte not knowing if he should really be discussing his conundrum with a singer from a rival show choir, but it seemed that he needed to really say his dilemma out loud for someone to hear. Mercedes was trying to grill him each day as to why he was being so distant lately, and even his father began to notice the shift in his conduct.

Kurt knew that his father's suspicions started when he noticed that every night before going to bed he would find his son reading Wuthering Heights. Kurt figured that reading a book to bed wasn't something to raise a red flag over, but it was the fact that Kurt had already read the book twice in two months which probably caused Burt to wonder.

Kurt even blushed as he knew that he had that very dusty worn out book that Dave gave him safely in his messenger bag at that very moment.

"I'm guessing your having a rough time at school," Blaine stated breaking Kurt from his deep thoughts of the jock who was the core of his conundrum.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg."

"Bullies?" Blaine asked as he waited for Kurt's response. "Boyfriend trouble?"

"I really wouldn't know where to start this insane tale that is my life, Blaine."

"I've heard that usually the best place to start is at the very beginning," the young Warbler replied with genuine interest in the other singer's situation.

"I' am the only _openly_ gay student at McKinley," Kurt began to reply distantly as he felt sadness wash over him. "It's difficult to walk down the hallway knowing that there could be a ignorant student with a slushy in hand waiting to be funny…my friends and I are constantly trying to not be the losers that we are frequently labeled as, and to top it all off there's this person at McKinley that just…_confuses_ me."

"Confuses?"

"For a lack of a better word-_yes_, confuses me," Kurt answered as he sipped his now cold cup of coffee.

"What is it about this person that confuses you?" Blaine asked curiously.

"_Everything_," Kurt whispered breathlessly. "I don't know for certain if he really _is_ gay, but I find myself thinking about him constantly…more than I really should. Is it possible to have such incredible moments with someone, but you know that you could never really be with them because they are too afraid to show their true selves to the world?"

"I don't know."

"Have you ever been in love?" Kurt asked curiously to the curly haired Warbler.

"I think I have."

"You think?" Kurt replied with a slight laugh at the response he had just heard.

"How would I know for sure if I've ever been?" Blaine asked as he looked over at the pale faced singer with confusion.

"Believe me you'd know…you wouldn't be asking me," Kurt answered as he placed his cup down on the dark colored table as he looked around the Dalton cafeteria to see students passing by to their next class. "If you were ever in love you'd know that it's all consuming…You want your time with the person to never end, and for the time to rush by so that you're able to see them again. You feel like you can actually exhale the breath you had been holding in their absence."

"Are you in love with this mystery guy?" Blaine asked with a smirk to which Kurt stayed silent, for he knew how he felt but he never had actually said it out loud.

"I feel…I feel alive when we are together…but I can't say or do anything about it because I know he'll get scared…and then he'll run away," Kurt answered as he tried to steady his voice. "So, I just pretend like nothing is happening between us."

Blaine nodded not knowing of anything he could say that could make the singer next to him feel any better, but pulled out a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled down his personal email.

"What's this?" Kurt asked as he watched Blaine sliding the paper towards him.

"It's my info, for if you ever need to talk," Blaine offered with a smile. "Like I said before…it's easier to talk to a stranger."

"Thanks."

* * *

**McKinley High School**

**Hallway**

_One Week Ago…_

The Glee club had spent most of the week meeting with various show choirs- except for _Vocal Adrenaline_ who respectful declined Mr. Shue's invitation. It seemed that outside of the competition most of show choir members were alike in many ways, for they all longed to be a part of something great.

Rachel even shared the spotlight with a few other people, which surprised Kurt to no end.

It was on that particular Friday that the Warblers were on sight at McKinley, and Kurt began showing Blaine around the halls when a without warning Kurt heard a loud smash coming from his right side. Kurt immediately turned to see a shocked Blaine on the floor by a locker.

"What happen?" Kurt asked as he helped Blaine up from the floor.

"I don't know one minute you're showing me the Science lab, and the next that jock just sideswiped me," Blaine replied still confused as he pointed to the red letterman jacket that was fleeing down the hallway. Kurt didn't need to see the jock to know whom Blaine was referring to.

"I'll be right back," Kurt replied with frustration as he left the dumbfounded Warbler still wondering what just occurred. Kurt marched down the hallway until he reached his destination…_the locker room_.

"What is your problem?!" Kurt shouted as he threw the door to the locker room open to see Dave retrieving some items from his assigned locker.

"Go away, Kurt!" Dave called out from over his shoulder trying to ignore the jealously that was coursing through him at that moment from seeing Kurt with the prep-school hobbit.

"Will you just listen to me?" Kurt asked as he watched Dave still going about his business while still adverting eye contact. "Stop ignoring me…look at me, David."

"I'm late for practice," Dave answered as he grabbed his bag trying to make his way to the door, but was immediately blocked by Kurt's stern presence.

"Practice can wait," Kurt answered firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is it you want from me…this is who I' am," Dave shouted as he finally looked over into Kurt's blazing eyes. "So…deal with it."

"I don't have to deal with it because I know it's all an act you like to put on for the school and your jock buddies," Kurt answered as he stepped closer to Dave with plea in his eyes. "Why are you so intent on trying to be extraordinarily ordinary when I see this amazing man dying to show himself each time you're with me…I've seen the _real_ you, David."

"_Stop_!" Dave replied firmly not wanting Kurt to vocalize what they both have been avoiding for the pasted two months now.

"No…we both know what's really going on here between us," Kurt stated as he stepped even closer to the scarred jock. "Let's stop dancing around the damn subject…its exhausting."

"Kurt…back off!"

"I'm not going to back down on this…I know you're afraid because every single part of you…wants to be with me," Kurt answered loudly with conviction.

"**I SAID BACK OFF**!" Dave roared as he slammed his locker door shut in hopes that Kurt wouldn't say another word.

"But- what you don't know is that…_I want you too_," Kurt finally whispered the words he had been holding onto since the moment Dave paid him a visit in the hospital the day his father fell ill.

They both stood in the middle of the quiet and empty locker room with only the sound of their own breathes being heard loudly as thunder. Dave stood there staring into Kurt's eyes waiting to see the other boy show some sign of deception, but he found none.

Kurt knew he probably overstepped the invisible boundary that they had placed between them, but he had no regrets for now the truth was among them.

Kurt held his breathe as he witnessed Dave dropping his heavy football bag to the floor, and slowly crossing over to where he stood by the red locker. Dave looked into Kurt's eyes one last time before he closed the distance between them and crashed his lips onto Kurt's.

Kurt was shocked at the mere passionate action of the other boy's, but quickly wrapped his arms around the jocks larger frame taking in the warmth of Dave's lips. Dave's mouth was hungry as he devoured Kurt's kisses leaving both of them completely breathless, but never wanting to separate from each other. Kurt slowly came up for air as he rested his forehead on Dave's and smiled softly at the other boy. Dave hands were still on either side of Kurt's cheeks not wanting to let go while breathing in Kurt's soft scent.

**RING RING**

The bell to the last period of the day began to sound off quickly bringing both boys back to where they were…in a cold locker room. Dave's quickly removed himself from Kurt's embrace and frantically grabbed his gym bag.

"David," Kurt pleaded as he watched Dave move to the door.

"I need to go…I'm sorry, Kurt," Dave whispered in a broken tone. "I-I promise I'll never bother again."

Kurt watched as the boy who held his heart ran away from him just like he feared.

* * *

**Present Time…**

**Hummel Household**

Kurt placed his fingertips on his lips as he could still feel the way his lips were soar for days after his first kiss with Dave. The tingling sensation of having someone you care for returning the feeling was something Kurt couldn't even describe. The feeling of being completely breathless and overpowered was an overwhelming sensation that Kurt still experienced after that incident a week and a half ago. The way Dave's face looked back at him with a mixture of both pain and relief was unnerving; for this was the first time the jock was being honest about how he felt for the slender singer in front of him. It was after that day in the locker room that they both tried keeping their distance from each other, and for about a couple of days Kurt thought that the incident in locker room was just a figment of his imagination…until he felt the tingle emerge on his lips as he thought of the other boy.

Dave tried ignoring Kurt for days, but then slowly his resolve began to diminish as he began calling Kurt. Kurt, on the other hand, didn't answer any of the calls for fear of having his heart stomped on…even though with each passing call Kurt would stare at the phone screen inching his fingers to press the _answer_ button just to hear the other boy's voice.

That very moment in the locker room was a defining moment for both of them, but it was also the start of _their_ secret.

"Kurt…you home?" Burt Hummel called out from the down stairs front door.

"Yeah," Kurt called out as he opened his door and walked towards the stairs until he saw his father who was out of his mechanic coveralls and in his regular flannel attire. "What's going on?"

"I need to head over to your school it seems that Finn forgot his gym bag…again," Burt answered as he rolled his eyes humorously. "I thought we could go a bit early, and get some good seats for the game tonight."

"I was planning on going later on with Cedes," Kurt answered knowing that he didn't make any plans actually, but hoped his father wouldn't see through his lie.

"Come on," Burt answered with a smile. "It's been a while since you and I spent any really bonding time together."

"We've both been pretty busy," Kurt answered back with a shrug. "The wedding is in a couple of days…"

"Kurt, you're my son," Burt stated. "I'm never too busy to spent some time with my boy…So-what do you say?"

"Let me grab my coat," Kurt said with a slight smile as he went back to his room to retrieve his coat, and stopped before he left as he saw Dave's blue scarf on the coat rack. Kurt grabbed the soft cotton material and wrapped it around his neck before heading down to meet his father who was already in the car. Kurt closed the front door and gradually made his way to his father's truck. Burt smiled as his son made himself comfortable in the passenger side.

"You alright," Burt asked as they were backing out of the driveway.

"Yeah," Kurt answered as he looked outside the window seeing the houses pass by. "Where's Carole?"

"She's meeting us there after her shift is over," Burt answered as they reached the stop light at the end of the road. "I figured it will give us some father-son time."

"Great," Kurt answered with in an awkward tone as he reached for the radio dial in order to at least have noise around him to drown out his heavy thoughts.

"_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red"_

"_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so…_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere"_

"_So I'm gonna give all my **secrets** away…"_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

"_I'm gonna give all my **secrets** away…"_

Kurt quickly shut off the radio as he felt his cheeks burning hoping his father hadn't noticed his shift from the way the song had affected him

"You got something on your mind, Kurt?" Burt asked in a slightly worried tone as he turned his head to view his son who was biting his lower lip and shaking his head. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

Kurt couldn't bring himself to say a single word, but nodded in approval hoping that would be suffice for his father.

_Yes-Secrets were hard, but keeping a secret from a persistent parent was almost impossible._

**TBC…**

* * *

Hi Everyone!

_Well, I hope you all enjoyed my revamped version of Never Been Kissed and I couldn't have done it without my trusty 2liter of Mtn Dew (No! I don't have a problem…well…maybe) and all your wonderful reviews. I wanted to say thank you to **BurlyBearCub**(My Kurtofsky buddy), **Mr. Glamour Shot** (Awesome Name By The Way!), **Animefreak03** (Thanks & Hugs), **GDG** (We need to catch up!), **iTiffany19** (Wicked Hugs), **Jester2vri** (Bunch of Hugs), **TheFutureMrKarofsky** (Wicked Karofsky Hugs!), **Fanof ChrisCMaxA1** (Hey There!), **Moon** (Hugs!), **Captainfine**(Hugs and Luv), **Sammiebelle** (Hey There;-p), **Vampgrl037** (Thanks for following, Hugs)_

_A special thanks to **Amelias-Nature** (for always encouraging me on each story I write, Hugs), **WannaHoldYourHand** (Wicked Rainbow Sprinkle Hugs), and to **Holly-Anne Rivers** (Tons of Hugs to my friend, Ghost)_

_Thanks everyone and I hope you'll like the crazy ride I have planned for the boys in the next chapter!_

_Hugs and Love_

_The Wicked Girl called Whiskey_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears Toxic , One Republic's Secrets or Max Brooks quotes.

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

**(Author Note: Hi Everyone! I'm really sorry for the delay, but I hope that this chapter makes up for it; -P I'm hoping to kick it up into gear and finish the next chapter of Sweetest Downfall and Remedy. Tons of hugs!**

**Whiskey)**

(**Important Note: Flashbacks will take place during The Substitute episode) **

Chapter 5: "I'll Steal Your Heart Away"

"_You got something on your mind, Kurt?" Burt asked in a slightly worried tone as he turned his head to view his son who was biting his lower lip and shaking his head. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"_

_Kurt couldn't bring himself to say a single word, but nodded in approval hoping that would be suffice for his father._

_Yes-Secrets were hard, but keeping a secret from a persistent parent was almost impossible._

_**Continued…**_

_Lies…_

_White Lies…_

_Big Lies…_

These concepts were all the same to Kurt, for they all withheld the truth from the outside world. The young singer always believed that nothing good could come from being dishonest…that was until he began withholding information from the ones he cared for.

Renowned author, _Max Brooks_, once wrote that, "_Lies are neither bad nor good. Like a fire they can either keep you warm or burn you to death…for it depends on how they're used." _

"_These lies will consume me until I'm noting but ash_," Kurt thought to himself as he and his father chatted throughout the McKinley home game.

Burt Hummel was a practical man that liked to think that regular life situations could be easily fixed like a car, but he knew very well that his son wasn't a car that needed a new carburetor.

Burt watched as his son's eyes were glued to the field as the McKinley Titans battled it out against East Lima. It was then that Burt realized that his son hadn't complained once about being in the stands on a cold night watching players wearing oversized shoulder padding.

"You enjoying the game?" Burt asked causally as he looked to see his son look away from the field trying to hide his interest in it.

"It's alright…for a game that glorifies violence," Kurt answered back as he fiddled with his scarf.

"I remember when I use to take you to see the Cincinnati Red's, and you just couldn't get over the fact that the players wearing stirrup pants," Burt stated with a heavy laughter that always use to make Kurt smile.

"You know how I feel about stirrup pants," Kurt replied as he nudged his father's shoulder.

"That's what I love about you, Kurt," Burt answered as he looked back at his son. "You're willingness not never be afraid to speak your mind."

"I don't know about that," Kurt said as he looked away from his father's warm eyes to the field where he could see Dave and the rest of the players huddled around coach Beiste. "I feel like I haven't been able to really tell you about what's been going on with me for a while now."

"Kurt…I know," Burt stated bluntly which threw Kurt off as he looked over at his father with shock. "I know what you've been going through."

"You do?"

"I've noticed the way you've been walking around like a ghost, and I found this," Burt answered as he reached into his vest to retrieve the crumpled brochure that Kurt thought he had gotten rid of a few weeks ago. Kurt looked down as his father passed him the Dalton Academy brochure that Wes and Blaine had given him the day he recruited the Warblers to come join the New Directions for a joint rehearsal session.

Kurt was now very much…_confused_.

"I spoke with Finn, and he mentioned that a few of the jocks had been picking on you," Burt stated.

"Dad."

"I should have been paying more attention," Burt replied as he placed the brochure done in Kurt's lap. "Why didn't you tell?"

"Dad…I haven't been bullied in months."

"Kurt, you don't need to keep this from me," Burt added as if he hadn't heard his son's previous words. "I know that Dalton Academy has a zero tolerance policy on bullying that's fully enforced. If you want to transfer…"

"_Wait_…I don't want to leave McKinley," Kurt interjected before his father continued. "Dad…I went to Dalton, but not to see their program. I was there to talk with their show choir members…it was a Glee assignment"

"So…you don't want to transfer to that fancy-pants school?"

"No…I like where I am," Kurt added knowing that he loved being with his friends while singing his heart out in Glee club, but most of all he loved seeing Dave each day…even if he couldn't be with him openly.

"Well…good talk," Burt stated as he cleared his throat knowing he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions when he saw the crumpled brochure in the waste basket. "I'm sorry if I assumed it's just…for the past couple of weeks I can't help but feel that you're somewhere else all the time. When you're at home I see you in a daze, and I know you're acting the same way at school because Finn is worried…I want you to know that you can always come to me if you need anything."

"I know that, Dad," Kurt replied as he turned his gaze from the scarf around his neck towards the field where he could see Dave turning his view towards the stands as if he was looking for someone. Dave's eyes stopped when they landed on Kurt in the stands; It was then that Kurt felt his heart skip a beat as the right-guard lightly smiled at him before turning back to the field. "I just need to figure a few things out for myself."

"I'm here whenever you're ready to talk," Burt said as he was rising up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked curiously.

"To grab a few drinks and a hotdog," Burt answered when he noticed his son giving him a raised eyebrow at the unhealthy choice of food he was going to consume. "I mean a few bottles of water and a non-salty pretzel."

Kurt couldn't help but smile as his father left to the concession stands leaving him to view the game that was currently in halftime. It was then that Kurt felt his phone vibrating in his coat pocket.

Kurt retrieved the phone to see a new message from David.

"_I like seeing you cheer me on_." -Dave

Kurt smirked as he quickly sent a text back wishing Dave luck in hopes that the jock would receive the message before the game commenced again. Kurt rested the phone on his lap as he smiled thinking back to just a few days ago…and the way things started to shift in regards to his relationship with Dave.

* * *

**Flash Back**

**McKinley High School**

**Four Days Ago**

Kurt wasn't in the disposition to deal with anyone, for it had been three days since he had seen Dave Karofsky. Kurt knew perfectly well that the last time he had laid eyes on Karofsky was when he was running away from him in the empty locker room after their first kiss.

In those three excruciating long days Kurt had recruited the substitute, _Holly Holiday_, to help the Glee club out of their funk while Mr. Shue was bedridden with the flu. This was a side project Kurt initiated to keep him from thinking about the jock that had been calling him sporadically throughout the weekend. Kurt couldn't and wouldn't bring himself to answer one of those calls, for each time his phone would ring he would see Dave storming out of the locker room leaving him…shattered.

Kurt was at his locker when he felt his cell phone vibrating alerting him of an incoming text. Kurt simply thought it was another message from Rachel complaining about Ms. Holidays teaching methods when he saw the name on his phone screen…David.

Kurt could feel himself desperately trying to place the phone back in his bag without reading the message when his hands already made the decision for him, and unlocked the screen.

"_Can we talk_?" -Dave

Kurt was creating a message to respond back to Dave when he began hearing a few of the jock conversing behind him about their weekend.

"I went over McNamara's house until his mother kicked me out for raiding their fridge," the jock joked. "What about you?"

"I met up with Karofsky and two of the new hotties on the Cheerios squad," the other jock answered.

Kurt felt his stomach flip at the idiotic jocks statement about Dave going on a date that very weekend.

Kurt looked down at his composed message, and with distain closed his phone ignoring the looks of his friends as he stormed passed them.

The day seemed to have been going by at a snail pace as he continued to ignore the various messages from both his friends and Karofsky, for he just wanted to be left alone.

"_Just my luck_," Kurt thought to himself as he was tuning out Mrs. Ferguson's discussion on The Great Gatsby, for he could relate to the character because for the first time he felt something real for someone…but the circumstances were not in his favor.

The final bell rang leaving Kurt exhausted as he made his way to his locker while rolling his eyes as his phone rang for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Kurt picked up the phone without glancing at the screen ready to battle it out with Rachel.

"I'm not in the mood, Berry," Kurt huffed into the phone when he heard the person on the opposite side of the receiver reply back.

"_Why have you been ignoring my calls_?"

Kurt closed his eyes as he stood in the middle of the crowded hallway as he heard Dave's concern and sadden voice.

"What do you want?"

"_I want to talk with you_," Dave answered back.

"Well…I don't want to talk with you," Kurt shot back with attitude for he could still hear the jock talking about Dave being on a date. "Hence, why I haven't been answering your calls or messages."

"_Really?_"

"I don't remember stuttering," Kurt answered back as he felt students breezing by him as he continued to hold his phone to his ear.

"_You really want nothing to do with me_?" Dave asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Yes," Kurt replied knowing that his answer was, in fact, far from the truth…but his pride wouldn't let him be vulnerable.

"_I think you're lying_," Dave answered back. Kurt could almost sense Dave smiling through the phone.

"Why would you say that?"

"_If you wanted nothing to do with me…you wouldn't be wearing the blue scarf I gave you,_" Dave stated.

Kurt mentally cursed himself as he looked down at the scarf that was comfortably resting on his shoulders. Kurt knew it was a bad idea to wear the blue scarf that morning, but he liked the way it felt…the warmth reminded him of the jock that he was trying to avoid.

"What can I say…I look good in it," Kurt answered back with a hint of superiority, as he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching him. Kurt continued to stand in the crowded hallway with students breezing by him unaware of the conversation that was taking place. Kurt turned around to see Dave standing on the other side of the hall leaning on a locker while watching him. "Is that the real nature for this call to compliment me on my choice of attire?"

"_I want to see you_."

"You are seeing me…this way you won't have to worry about someone walking by to see you talking with the flamboyant-gay kid," Kurt spat out with a sense of annoyance as he continued to see Dave standing by the row of lockers with a hurt look across his face.

"_I just want five minutes with you_," Dave replied as he looked directly into Kurt's eyes with only a trace of longing. "_Please_."

"Meet me in the auditorium in ten minutes," Kurt replied back knowing he was giving in when he knew he needed to be strong whenever he was around the jock. "There shouldn't anyone in there this time of the day."

"_I'll be there_."

Kurt quickly hung up his phone and turned away from Dave's gaze knowing the he might end up doing something stupid…like kiss Dave in the middle of a crowded hallway.

**McKinley Auditorium**

Kurt stepped into the empty auditorium to see Dave already sitting at the very edge of the stage waiting for him. There was a part of Kurt that wanted to turn away, so that the boy that was waiting for him wouldn't further smash his heart.

Dave looked up from the floor where his eyes were glued to see Kurt by the entrance.

"Hey," Dave replied as he looked towards the slender singer. "Thanks for coming…I was starting to think that you were going to skip out on me."

"Did I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice, Kurt," Dave answered as he slowly stood up from where he had been sitting. "You didn't have to show up, but you did."

"Well…just know that this will be the last time," Kurt answered as he made his way down the path towards the stage.

"Why?"

"I have my own reasons, but most importantly…I don't trust myself when I'm around you," Kurt whispered. "I know I shouldn't even be here because I'm setting myself up…because I know in the end you're always going to walk away."

"I'm here aren't I," Dave answered as he meets Kurt half way in the center of the dark lit auditorium.

"For how long, David? Kurt asked as he took in Dave's silence. "See…even you can't answer that simple question."

"It's not a simple question, Kurt."

"I've been nothing but honest with you the least you could do is the same," Kurt answered as he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Dave's conflicted emotions.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Forget it," Kurt answered as he let out a frustrated breath as he turned to walk away when he heard Dave speak out once more.

"I went on a date two days ago," Dave stated as he saw Kurt stopping dead in his tracks with his back still facing away from him. "She's a Cheerio…her name is Sarah. She's smart and nice…"

"Is there a point to all this or are you trying to push me further away from you?" Kurt answered back with a mixture of hurt and anger in his strained voice.

"The whole night we hung out all I could think about was… _you_," Dave whispered as he watched as Kurt's shoulders slump down. "I told her she was nice, but I kind of liked someone else."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Kurt asked as he finally turned towards Dave who had his hand inside the pockets of the worn out letterman jacket.

"You wanted me to be honest…so here it is," Dave replied as he began making his first few steps towards the slender porcelain face in front of him. "I think about you all the freaking time…and I think about how you make me feel like I'm worth a crap."

Dave stopped as he finally reached Kurt, and hesitantly placed his hand on Kurt's chin to which Kurt didn't move away from.

"Do you think about me?" Dave asked in a hopeful tone as he watched Kurt look away from him.

Kurt had to take a step back already feeling dazed from being so close to Dave just days after their first kiss. Dave looked hurt as he saw Kurt taking a few steps back from him, but he couldn't blame him for not wanting to get hurt.

"I wake up with the taste of you still on my mouth," Dave replied while looking directly at Kurt. "I tried blocking everything out of my head…blocking you and the kiss out, but I can't and I know it's because I _don't_ want to."

"David," Kurt whispered as he closed his eyes trying to not let his emotions show, or let Dave know how much he affected him by saying those very words.

"I'm not ready to come out, and I know that you can have pretty much your pick at anyone you want," Dave replied as he saw Kurt letting out a breath. Kurt couldn't help but find the situation humorous; for what he really wanted was right in front of him…he wanted Dave Karofsky. "…But I was hoping that there was a chance we could be like…together."

"You said it yourself…you're not ready for what being together would entail," Kurt answered hating the words that were slipping out of him, for all he wanted was to just crash into Dave in order to breath him in. "I should go."

Kurt reluctantly began turning to head out of the auditorium when Dave's voice once again stopping him in mid step.

"I'm not going to give up," Dave replied out loud into the large auditorium without any hesitation. Kurt slowly turned his gaze to look back at Dave.

"Good…because I don't want you to," Kurt answered as he looked into Dave's hazel eyes with a smile as he left the auditorium with a little bounce to his step. Kurt then began feeling the weight of Dave's words…for Kurt knew all that the jock had to lose by secretly trying to purse him.

* * *

**Present Time**

**McKinley High: Football stadium**

Kurt smiled as his mind replayed the day after his meeting with Dave in the auditorium. Dave had walked passed the gleek lunch table where he had been in an animated conversation with Mercedes about tots when he saw Dave wink at him.

Kurt could feel his cheek flush as he cursed himself for having such a fair complexion. Poor Mercedes thought he was coming down with a fever because of his red cheeks and lack of concentration.

Kurt watched as the game commenced, and Dave soon took to the field with the rest of his teammates. Kurt then spotted his father and Carole making their way back to their seats.

"Hi, Sweetie," Carole greeted as she placed a small kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Hi, Carole," Kurt answered warmly as he saw his father's fiancée sit in between him and his father. "Everything has been so crazy lately we haven't had time to chat."

"One of the perks of marrying my dad is that you're actually getting a package deal with a fabulous step-son included," Kurt added with a smile. "We have all the time to talk once the wedding planning dies down."

"I know," Carole replied with a small smile that only meant that she had something on her mind. "So…Finn told me that you met someone."

Kurt felt his heart skip for the second time that night as he slowly brought his eyes to Carole who seemed like a school girl waiting for gossip.

"Finn told you what exactly?" Kurt asked.

"Wait…how am I the last to know about this?" Burt added as he bit into his pretzel with disgust, for he really wanted that hotdog on the grill back at the concession stand.

"He told me he's from that prep-school in Westfield," Carole added completely ignoring both the game and Burt's last comment.

Kurt quickly let out a breath as he realized that Carole thought he was attracted to Blaine. Kurt had nothing against the Warbler, but he could only see them as nothing more than best friends. Kurt did not want to lie to his family, but he knew that he couldn't say anything about what was truly going on with him and the jock that just took the field.

Kurt simply smiled awkwardly at his soon to be stepmother and did what any person in his situation could do…change the subject.

"Did you know that Sue Sylvester is currently terrorizing the underclass as acting Principle?" Kurt asked as he turned his gaze back to the field hoping that statement would throw off the parental unit from further interrogation. Kurt looked towards the crowded field as he couldn't help but smile as he saw Dave talking with a few other team members.

Kurt didn't know how Dave was able to hide himself so well from the world. Kurt felt a sense of delight for he was the only one that has seen through the barriers the jock had created to keep others from finding out his dark secret…but now Kurt he was a factor in that dark secret.

_Lies…White Lies…Big Lies…_

_Yes, Secrets were hard to keep and lies were easy to create, but sometimes these two concepts needed each other…for one needs the lie in order to hide the secrets that are hidden within each of our own minds and hearts._

…_Sometimes the lie can be more comforting than the truth._

TBC…

* * *

**Stay Tuned…Next Up, Furt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears Toxic One Republic's Secrets or Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds.

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

* * *

**(Author Note: Hi Everyone! I hope that none of you go after me once you finish reading this chapter, but just know that there are still a few more tricks up my sleeve. We still have a couple more episodes to go through, but I'm going to combine Special Education and The Very Glee Christmas (I believe those were my least favorite episodes of Season 2). Tons of Hugs:-P Whiskey**

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during The Furt episode) **

Chapter 6: "As the World Falls Down"

_Kurt simply smiled awkwardly at his soon to be stepmother and did what any person in his situation could do…change the subject._

"_Did you know that Sue Sylvester is currently terrorizing the underclass as acting Principle?" Kurt asked as he turned his gaze back to the field hoping that statement would throw off the parental unit from further interrogation. Kurt looked towards the crowded field as he couldn't help but smile as he saw Dave talking with a few other team members. _

_Kurt didn't know how Dave was able to hide himself so well from the world. Kurt felt a sense of delight for he was the only one that has seen through the barriers the jock had created to keep others from finding out his dark secret…but now Kurt he was a factor in that dark secret._

_Lies…White Lies…Big Lies…_

_Yes, Secrets were hard to keep and lies were easy to create, but sometimes these two concepts needed each other…for one needs the lie in order to hide the secrets that are hidden within each of our own minds and hearts._

…_Sometimes the lie can be more comforting than the truth._

* * *

_**Continued…**_

"_You know I'm not around because of you…"_

_"You've got a mouthful of diamonds_  
_And a pocketful of secrets_  
_I know you're never telling anyone_  
_Because the patterns they control your mind_  
_Those patterns take away my time_  
_Hello, goodbye"_

**Next Morning **

**McKinley High School**

"I still can't get over the fact that this school goes insane over a game where a ball of pigskin is thrown about the place," Rachel stated as they were making their way to their last class of the day.

Kurt couldn't argue with Rachel on that note. Kurt did, in fact, enjoy watching the Titans play against East Lima, and the way Dave moved swiftly through the field with such confidence. Dave knew that no one could touch him on the field as he dominated each of the plays Coach Beiste would throw their way. Kurt showed a sense of pride when even his father stated that McKinley hasn't seen such a gifted right-guard in years. Kurt had to watch himself for telling his father that he was kind of-sort of seeing said right-guard. The Titans gave East Lima a good fight up until Finn fumbled the ball at the last second of the game.

Kurt, unfortunately, hadn't seen Dave in two days since the home game, for Carole needed advise for the wedding that was shortly upon them, and Dave was spending time with his Grandfather Murray who was in town for the week. Kurt was able to message Dave throughout the wedding planning and felt a sense of pleasure as he would read Dave's thoughtful messages.

* * *

**Flash**

**Madeline's Wedding Boutique**

**Two Days Ago**

"_Is that a smile I see?" Carole joked they were picking up her wedding gown._

"_I don't know what you are talking about?" Kurt stated with a contagious smile that was a result from Dave's last message._

"_Sure."_

"_What?" Kurt stated as he placed his phone back in his pocket as he noticed his soon-to-be stepmother with a raised eyebrow. "Did they make the proper fitting measurements you asked for?"_

"_They did, but I'm more interested in the person you've been conversing with all morning," Carole answered as she smiled at the young boy she had come to see as another son._

"_How do you know I'm not conversing with Rachel?" Kurt stated with a smirk._

"_I've noticed when you converse with Rachel you tend to end each message with a loud angry grunt," Carole added._

"_Then how do you know it's not Mercedes?"_

"_I know it's none of your glee club friends because of the way your face lights up each time the phone rings," Carole replied with a motherly smile. "You light you the way your father lights up when I walk into a room."_

_Kurt didn't know what to say, for he knew that Carole was the type to see through it all. _

"_He must be really special if he can make you light up like this," Carole answered as she placed he hand on Kurt's shoulder._

"_He is," Kurt thought to himself as he and his stepmother left the boutique._

**End Flash**

* * *

**Present Time...**

"I mean…I still don't understand the logic behind the game," Rachel added.

"Don't let Finn hear you belittling his sport of choice," Kurt replied as they reached Rachel's locker before heading to their separate classes of the day.

"Do you ever think that this school will ever see us as anything more than losers?" Rachel replied in a low vulnerable tone.

"Does it matter?" Kurt asked the _Gold Star_ of the glee club. "In the end there are two kinds of people in this world, Rachel…the ones that yearn to fit and those that were born to stand out."

"I'm going to hug you right now," Rachel said as she extended her arms to hug her friend.

"Please…don't," Kurt answered with dismay as Rachel ignored his comment and engulfed him in a tight embrace almost cutting off his air supply. "You better not be crying this sweater is new."

"You really are a good friend," Rachel replied as she let go of the slender male in front of her.

"That's always nice to hear," Kurt answered back noticing that this was the first time he had spent twenty minutes with Rachel without wanting to stuff a sock down her throat. "Shall we get to class?"

Rachel nodded as she and Kurt were making their way to class with their arms linked together when they quickly noticed a surge of McKinley jocks circling around them with indecipherable stares.

"Did I miss something?" Kurt asked as the group of jocks stopped around him and Rachel in the middle of the crowded hallway.

"I'm not sure, but this doesn't look promising," Rachel stated as she looked behind her to see that they were blocked in.

Kurt was a bit taken back because for the past couple of months there hadn't been a slushy facial or attack…well; Kurt was the only one that hadn't been slushied in months. Kurt looked as he noticed seven of the McKinley Titans closing in on them with two large cups in each of their hands.

"You know it just dawned on us that it's been a while since we slushied you, Hummel," Strando stated as he looked over at the young singer who continued to have a superior expression on his face.

"And I'm pretty sure you all can wait a bit longer," Kurt stated with humor as he was about to push his way past the large jock when they closed the little gap out of the circle. Kurt realized that Dave wasn't anywhere in sight, and that made him anxious. "Is this because you lost against East Lima on Saturday?"

Kurt knew he should push the jocks buttons, but he also couldn't let them know that they, indeed, had the upper hand in the matter.

"That's it," Strando called out as he was the first to throw a slushy towards Kurt. It seemed that after the first slushy was thrown a chain reaction occurred with the rest of the jocks as they unleashed the contents of their cups onto both gleeks. Both, Rachel and Kurt, were frozen in place as the colorful ice beverages hit them from all sides. The first time Kurt had ever been slushied he had described the moment as being hit by a snowball…this precise moment felt like being thrown overboard from the _RMS Titanic_.

"That was bracing," Kurt stated as he still couldn't open his eyes because of the stinging ice. Kurt slowly felt as if the situation couldn't get any worse when one of the random jocks spoke up.

"_You're late, Karofsky_."

Kurt forced himself to open his eyes when he saw a shocked look spread across Dave's face, for it seemed that the jock didn't know who the 9:00 am slushy target was until he spotted a drenched Kurt in the middle with a fuming Berry next to him.

"Where's your cup, Dude?" Azimio asked as he noticed Dave had arrived empty handed.

"I-um," Dave replied still in shock as he saw Kurt shivering in the center of the group.

"Here," Strando replied as he handed Dave one of his slushies that he hadn't thrown yet. "Dude?"

Dave looked into Kurt's eyes only feeling a sense of guilt course through him, for he knew that he should take Kurt away…but that would only lead to his teammates questioning him.

Dave knew that he wasn't ready to answer any of those said questions that could raise suspicion of him and Kurt.

Kurt watched as Dave contemplated his options as his hands reluctantly gripped onto the large cup filled with red ice.

"Dude, you're not turning gay on us…are you?" Azimio stated jokingly as the other jocks began to chuckle.

Kurt could see Dave's eyes flash with both fear and guilt as he stepped closer to Kurt with the slushy still in hand. Kurt thought for a split second that Dave would merely drop the ice-colored beverage and simply look back at him the way he use to without fear or pain in his hazel eyes…but then Kurt felt the ice hit him once more only this time it wasn't the ice that made him want to cry.

Kurt opened his eyes to see that Dave hadn't aimed for his face, but strategically aimed for his chest. Kurt still felt a sting of pain pass through him as he saw the jocks patting Dave's back at the course of action their fellow teammate had executed on the openly gay gleek.

Kurt looked down to see that his sweater was ruined by the slushy attack, but also the scarf that once belonged to Dave was also now… _ruined_. Kurt quietly unraveled the scarf that was nestled around his neck while ignoring Rachel's belligerent rant to the jocks. The scarf was soaked no longer providing him with the warmth that he found when he was around the jock who continued to look at him with pleading eyes…eyes that were trying to state that he was sorry without using words to deceive him.

"What the Hell?" a familiar voice spoke from behind them. Kurt knew that the voice belonged to an outraged Finn, but he couldn't bring himself to look anywhere but at the destroyed scarf in his hands.

It was then that Kurt felt like a complete fool, for he knew it was wrong to get his hopes up about David. Dave wasn't ready to be with him, and as far as the world knew Kurt meant nothing to him. It was that thought of being nothing to Dave that broke Kurt's resolve as he dropped the scarf to the floor, and pushed his way passed Dave who covertly reached for him while the rest of the jocks were busy dealing with Finn.

"Kurt!" Dave cried out as he raced after Kurt who was almost out of the building heading towards his car. "Kurt…Stop!"

Kurt could hear Dave behind him, but he knew that he needed to keep walking ignoring both Dave's voice and his own heart. Kurt reached his car and was about to open his door when it was immediately shut by a larger hand.

"David…I don't want to talk right now," Kurt stated without even looking into Dave's pleading eyes.

"Kurt…look at me," Dave replied desperately. "_Please_."

"Do you know how hard it is to pretend that you mean nothing to me?" Kurt asked still looking away from the jock. "It's so hard to not reach for you in the halls or lean in for a _kiss_. I guess what kills me the most is that it's so easy for you…It's so easy to pretend that I'm just someone you and you friend can slushy."

"This isn't easy for me," Dave stated back. "You need to know that."

"I'm hiding things from the people I care about, David," Kurt whispered. "Do you know I've wanting to tell my father about you for weeks? I've wanted to tell him that I've meet someone…someone that I really like, but I can't."

Dave tried to find the right words to use, but somehow nothing was able to slip past his lips. He knew, without a doubt, that he was slowly losing Kurt, and he couldn't bear watching him walk away thinking that he meant nothing to him.

"I'm not going to pretend that this is fine," Kurt replied motioning to his disheveled form.

"I know…I…I just panicked," Dave answered sincerely as he tried getting Kurt to look at him. "Do you think it's so easy for me to pretend all the time? I feel like I've been pretending most of my life with my family and with my friends. I feel like I'm constantly pretending except when I'm with…_you_. When I'm with you I feel like I can finally be…_me_."

"Those are just empty words, David," Kurt replied as he looked at him. "Because right now I don't feel special…I don't feel like I'm someone you care about. I feel like a someone's dirty laundry."

"Kurt."

"I have to go," Kurt replied as he placed his hands upon the door handle. "I'm suppose to meet my dad to go over some last minute details for the wedding afterschool, but I need to go home and change instead."

"Kurt…wait," Dave called out as he continued to hold the door.

"I don't want to make you choose between me and your reputation," Kurt stated as he closed his eyes. "…Because I know in the end you're to scared to be with me."

"What do you want, Kurt?" Dave asked desperately.

"_I want you, David_," Kurt stated out loud knowing that his voice was shaken and gave away too much of his broken heart. "…And seeing you just pretend that this between us doesn't exist…it breaks my _heart_."

"Kurt," Dave began to reply but was cut off by Kurt quickly opening the door to his Escalade.

Kurt refused to see the broken look that Dave had, and slowly turned the key to the ignition without looking at the sadden jock as turned to leave the McKinley parking lot.

* * *

**Damon & Sons**

**Men's Attire**

"What do you think about this one?" Burt asked Kurt as he held up a blue cummerbund.

"That looks fine," Kurt, replied without even glancing up at his fathers selection.

Burt knew something was going on the moment he had arrived home and Kurt was already at the house. Burt knew that Kurt wasn't suppose to be home until a little after 3:30, but his son insisted that he left school early in order to get a head start on choosing the right accessories for the wedding that weekend.

"What about this one?" Burt asked as he held up a baby blue ruffled shirt that he knew Kurt would rather buy in order to burn.

"Uh-Huh," Kurt agreed as he walked over to the seated area as if he had the world upon his shoulders.

"What's on you mind? Burt asked as he sat down beside his worried son.

"What makes you think that there's something of worry?" Kurt asked nonchalantly.

It was then that Burt lifted the light blue shirt to Kurt's eye view. Kurt immediately smiled at his father's poor choice of shirt style, but also knew he wasn't paying much attention to the task of helping his father.

"I'm sorry…it's been a long day," Kurt replied as he rubbed his temples.

"Anything you'd like to share," Burt offered as he took in his son's worried gaze.

"When you were with mom…things were perfect, right?"

"Nothings perfect, Kurt," Burt answered. "…But your mother was perfect for me, and I'd like to think that I was perfect for her. We don't choose who we fall in love with, Kurt."

"I know it's just…what if you met someone, but the timing was all wrong?"

"I don't believe in wrong timing," Burt answered with certainly.

"You don't?"

"No…because I'm a firm believer that things happen for a reason," Burt stated. "Some might say meeting your mother might have been bad timing because of all the pain I went through when I lost her, but I wouldn't trade any of those moments with her for anything in the world."

Kurt felt his vision blurring from the fresh tears that were daring to trickle down his porcelain skin.

"It's all about the journey, Kurt," Burt replied as he stood up from the comfortable sofa in the measuring room.

"Dad," Kurt replied as he felt the weight of his decision on his shoulders.

"Yeah," Burt answered.

"You said that if I ever needed anything I could always ask," Kurt said tentatively as he looked down at his slender hands.

"You know you can."

"Does the offer still stand to transfer to Dalton?" Kurt stated as his eyes slowly looked to his father. Burt didn't know what had pushed his son to make such a rash decision after he stated a few days ago that he enjoyed his time at McKinley…but he knew whatever the reason if it gave his son piece of mind he would do anything in his power to help.

"Consider it done," Burt stated as he looked back at his son who slowly nodded.

_Yes- Secrets were extraordinary hard to keep from the ones we love, but saying farewell to your loved ones could be one of the hardest decisions one makes in their lifetime._

_TBC…_

* * *

_NEXT UP…Special Education and The Very Glee Christmas:-P_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears Toxic One Republic's Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds & Snow Patrols Run

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during Special Education episode) **

Chapter 7: "_Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want_"

"_It's all about the journey, Kurt," Burt replied as he stood up from the comfortable sofa in the measuring room._

"_Dad," Kurt replied as he felt the weight of his decision on his shoulders._

"_Yeah," Burt answered._

"_You said that if I ever needed anything I could always ask," Kurt said tentatively as he looked down at his slender hands._

"_You know you can."_

"_Does the offer still stand to transfer to Dalton?" Kurt stated as his eyes slowly looked to his father. Burt didn't know what had pushed his son to make such a rash decision after he stated a few days ago that he enjoyed his time at McKinley…but he knew whatever the reason if it gave his son piece of mind he would do anything in his power to help._

"_Consider it done," Burt stated as he looked back at his son who slowly nodded._

_Yes- Secrets were extraordinary hard to keep from the ones we love, but saying farewell to your loved ones could be one of the hardest decisions one makes in their lifetime._

_**Continued…**_

**Monday Morning**

**McKinley High School**

Burt had decided to drive Finn to school that Monday morning, so that he could gather Kurt's transfer documents to Dalton Academy. Mr. Shue was nice enough to help Kurt gather a few of his belongings from his old locker that very weekend, so it wouldn't be so hard on the slender singer that Monday morning.

"You okay?" Burt asked Finn who had been very much silent throughout the ride to school. It seemed that ever since Kurt had announced to the Glee club that he was leaving for reasons that were still unknown the group was in a serious funk. "You haven't said much since the wedding."

"It's not going to be the same without him," Finn answered bluntly. "We're not going to be the same in Glee club…Kurt was one of a kind."

"He's still going to be around, Finn," Burt answered with a chuckle. "He's just going to a different school."

"He's also staying over at Dalton during the week," Finn replied. "It's not like I can come home and talk to him about things."

"He's just a few miles, and phone call away," Burt added with a smile feeling a sense of pride that both his son and stepson got along so well after their rough patch months ago.

"Like I said…It's not the same," Finn answered. "Did he tell you why he wanted to leave?"

"Nope," Burt answered as he looked back at the front window of his car. "…But if I know Kurt the way I do…I know he's running away to clear his head. Kurt doesn't run away from anything, so I'm incline to believe that whatever it is…has him pretty torn up."

"Do you think it's because of the slushy attack the other day?"

"It takes more than a cup of crushed ice to keep him down," Burt answered with a smile. "He needs time, Finn."

"Alright," Finn replied as he got out of the truck with a sad smile on his face. Finn awkwardly waved to Burt as he slowly made his way up to the stairs leading into the main hallway of McKinley.

Finn was too preoccupied with thinking about the downfall of Kurt's absence as he turned the corner immediately bumping into a larger figure. Finn zoomed back into reality as he realized that the larger figure was Karofsky. The larger football player seemed to be in a hurry scanning the halls as if he was trying to locate someone in the crowd.

"Hey," Karofsky replied as he looked around the tall gleek to see if Kurt was following behind.

"Who are you looking for, Dude?" Finn asked curiously still a bit upset with most of the jocks for the stunt they pulled on both Kurt and Rachel last week.

"No one," Karofsky answered shaking his head still, but still continuing to scan the crowd. "So…I heard your mom and Hummel's dad got married on Saturday."

"Yeah," Finn answered shortly.

"That's…cool," Karofsky stated as he slowly nodded knowing that this was the first time he had talked with Hudson without a slushy in his hand. "I haven't seen Hummel around…is he home sick from all the wedding planning?"

"No," Finn stated as he adjusted his bag strap as while looking up at the other jock with a stern face. "He's not here."

"Is he sick?"

"No…I mean he's not coming back," Finn stated out loud with a bit of annoyance. "He's transferred over to Dalton Academy this weekend. You happy?"

It seemed that Karofsky was in some sort of trance as he looked both dazed and pale at the statement that was still lingering in the air between the two jocks.

Finn noticed as Karofsky started walking backwards as he turned to head down the opposite hallway. Finn knew he wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but even he knew that something was off with the right-guard. Against his better judgment Finn followed slowly behind Karofsky as the bell for first period began to ring.

"Finn, class is that way," Sam called out as he noticed Hudson heading to the opposite way.

"Can you tell Mr. Shue that I'll be a few minutes late to Spanish?" Finn answered. "Tell him I had to grab something for Kurt before he heads to Dalton this morning."

"Okay," Sam replied a bit perplexed as he watched a confused, yet determined Finn march across the hallway on a mission.

Finn finally stood around the corner peeking his head to the side in order to see what Karofsky was doing. It was then that Finn noticed the bulker jock standing in front of a regular hallway locker.

It then dawned on Finn that the locker Karofsky was, without a doubt, staring at use to belong to…_Kurt_.

Finn observed that most of the students were heading to their assigned classes, yet Karofsky just stood there never veering his intense gaze from the now empty locker. Karofsky slowly stepped closer to the locker that was slightly unlocked, and gradually opened the metal flap. It seemed like forever that Karofsky just stood by staring into the vacant locker when he finally reached in and pulled out what looked like an old worn-out hardcover.

Finn certainly didn't know what to make of the situation, but before he could turn away he was already crashing again into Karofsky. Dave had abruptly turned the corner of the hall not knowing the dense quarterback was spying him on.

Finn noticed that he could now see the book title that was in Karofsky's hand a bit clearer, and it looked like the worn-out book that Kurt was constantly reading lately.

"Wuthering…Heights," Finn stated out loud with a lopsided grin. "Any good?"

"What?" Dave asked still deep in thought.

"The book…is it any good?"

"Um…I have to go," Dave stated as pushed his way down the hallway as if trying to get as far away as possible from the vacant locker that held the hardcover book.

To say that Finn Hudson was confused was an understatement, but something then seemed to have clicked within the good-natured quarterback.

"_No freaking way_," Finn thought to himself as his brain began to piece together the crazy theory of his stepbrother and the resident bully being an…_item_.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Dalton Academy **

"You can do this," Kurt whispered to himself as he made his way to his new English class at Dalton Academy. "Just breathe."

Everything seemed so different compared to McKinley, but he couldn't help but wish he was back in the old choir room with his friends trying to figure out their set lists for Sectionals.

He also wished he could see the pair of hazel eyes that had been haunting him each night since he last saw Dave.

"You okay?" Blaine asked as he walked in front of Kurt. "You look like you're about to throw up."

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're going to be fine," Blaine, stated with a warm smile. "Just take it one day at a time. You're auditioning for the Warblers afterschool, right?"

"I don't think so, Blaine," Kurt answered, as he couldn't get over the lavish corridors he was now entering.

"Why not?"

"I just feel like I would be betraying my friends back at McKinley…it's nothing personal," Kurt answered back. "It's just too…soon."

"Kurt, you have a chance at a fresh start here at Dalton," Blaine answered as he motioned his hands to the larger hallway behind him. "The possibilities are endless if you open your mind to them."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kurt answered as he was marching his way into his class when he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket.

Kurt had been receiving warm wishes from most of the Glee club back at McKinley, but he felt his heart stop when he noticed the name that was flashing on his screen…_David_.

Kurt debated about taking the call since he had two minutes to spare before class, but he felt his fingers lightly press down on the decline button.

"_Shit_," Kurt thought to himself as he found a set towards the back next to the large window.

The whole time Kurt was in class all he could think about was the blinking light that was going off on his phone advising him that he had one new voice message waiting for him. Kurt stared at the clock on the wall realizing that it was traveling in an abnormally slow pace when his hand shot up in order to ask the professor for permission to use the lavatory.

Kurt briskly made his way to the vacant restroom where he went straight towards the last stall to insure that he had privacy.

Kurt nervously reached for his phone in his back pocket, and waited patiently as the message began to play.

**New Voice Message**

"…_Please tell me that Hudson is confused from being sacked a bunch of times on the field...(silence)…Please, tell me you're really at home with sick because of the damn flu."_

Kurt could hear the silent pause that could only mean that Dave couldn't bring himself to say the next words. It was evident in his strained voice that he was shaken up as he delivered the next statement.

"…_Please, tell me it's a lie and that you're coming back tomorrow…Please, tell me that you're coming back to me."_

Kurt listened to the last bit of the message with closed eyes, for he knew that once he opened his eyes a new fresh set of tears would come pouring out. Kurt found it ironic that in a new school filled with acceptance he still felt… alone.

Kurt, for the first time, began feeling the weight of his decisions, and gradually began to think that the right part of leaving…might actually have be wrong.

* * *

**McKinley High School**

**Cafeteria**

"What's wrong with you?" Puck asked as he and Finn were making their way to their usual table. "You're freaking me out."

"Nothing's wrong, Mike?" Finn answered back still looking across the room at Karofsky who was seated with the rest of the jock…only he was too busy staring at his phone.

"Okay…now I know you're high because last time I checked my name was Puck."

"Oh…sorry," Finn answered still not paying attention to his friend.

"Dude, you've been staring at Karofsky since first period," Puck answered as he placed his tray down on the table.

"No, I haven't," Finn replied defensively.

"You're also not a very good liar," Puck stated as he opened his chocolate milk carton. "Either you're suddenly feeling gay for Karofsky, or you're still pissed about the slushy facial Rachel's been bitching about since last week."

Finn turned his gaze towards his friend not knowing where to begin with the jumbled theories that were swimming around in his unorganized brain.

"So…which is it? Are jonesing for Karofsky or pissed at him?"

"Did you ever see Kurt and Karofsky hanging out…together?" Finn asked completely ignoring his friend's remark.

"I don't know…they had that project together earlier this year," Puck answered back while shoving a few chips into his mouth. "Why?"

"It's nothing," Finn replied, as he looked back at the dazed jock a few tables away from them.

"How's Fancy-Pants doing at Hogwarts?" Puck asked. "Was he sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw?"

"I told him I would call after Glee practice today," Finn replied still not finding any humor to Puck's joke. "He's coming home next week just in time for the Championship game against Lima Heights."

"Do you think he'll ever come back to McKinley?"

"I'm working on it," Finn answered as he looked back once more to Karofsky who was now exiting the cafeteria with what looked like the wait of the world on his shoulders.

* * *

**Dalton Academy **

**Choir Room**

Kurt had been going through the motions of being the new student at Dalton with the usual kind smile on his face and a friendly disposition, but if anyone took a second glance they would see right through his façade…they would see the sadness that was still evident within his very eyes.

Kurt was making his way through the long and winding corridors of Dalton in order to make it to the Warbler practice. Kurt had advised Wes and Blaine that he wasn't ready to join the group, but simply asked if it was possible to sit in while they rehearsed a few numbers.

Kurt was grateful for the simple distraction, for his mind still drifted to the saved voice message that Dave had left earlier that morning.

"…_Please, tell me that you're coming back to me."_

Kurt took another long breath as he opened the door to the Warbler rehearsal space. Kurt couldn't believe the size of the room, for it seemed like the length of the choir room back at McKinley only…_times three_.

"Kurt, you made it," Wes called out from the middle of the room as the Captain of the group noticed his entrance.

"Sorry, I got lost," Kurt, joked as he found an empty seat towards the back of the room. "I'm still amazed that you all have an elevator in this place."

"No worries," Nick answered with a smile. "Before we begin we just wanted to say that we are lucky to have such a talented new addition to the Warblers."

"Oh…I'm not…um," Kurt stuttered not knowing the proper way of declining the invitation to join the Dalton group.

"Blaine told us about your reservations on becoming a Warbler, and that you've been going through a lot lately," Wes answered with a calm and assuring smile.

"We want you to know that the offer is still open whenever you want to _fully_ join us," Wes stated with a nod.

"I don't know what to say," Kurt said with a nod as he looked at the Warblers that were gathered around.

"How about a song instead?" Blaine replied as he smiled to the rest of the group.

"Oh…I don't think so," Kurt answered back waving away the idea.

"Come on, Kurt," Wes replied as the rest of the Warblers encouraged the new transfer to the front of the room.

Kurt took what seemed like the longest breath ever, and stood up before the rest of the students. Kurt made his way to the side of the room where he closed his eyes before turning to face the large group behind him.

To say Kurt's mind was a frazzled mess was an understatement, but as he stood there all he could think about was the owner of the most hauntingly beautiful set of hazel eyes he had ever seen.

"…_Please, tell me it's a lie and that you're coming back tomorrow," Dave pleaded in his message._

Kurt brought himself back, and turned to face the rest of the room. Kurt decided to pretend one last time that he was still in McKinley standing underneath the artificial solar system in the Science lab with Dave.

"_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done..."_

"_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere"_

"_Away from here"_

Kurt felt the lyrics flow from him in a melody that filled the room with both his pain and his longing. While Kurt sang the next verse his cluttered mind couldn't help but travel to the moment his lips first touched Dave's in that frustrated moment where everything was clear for both of them.

No secrets…worries…or pretending.

"_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear… my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear"_

"_Louder louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say"_

"_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbye_

_I nearly do…"_

Kurt's eyes weren't focused on anything in particular as he continued to belt out Snow Patrol's heartrending song of both love and loss when he heard Dave's pleading words the last time they saw each other.

"_Do you think it's so easy for me to pretend all the time? I feel like I've been pretending most of my life with my family and with my friends. I feel like I'm constantly pretending except when I'm with…you. When I'm with you I feel like I can finally be…me."_

Kurt didn't know how he wasn't a ball of tears as he sang the last verse to a room of Warblers that were utterly impressed with Kurt's vocal range and heartfelt performance.

"_Have heart, my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess"_

"_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice"_

"_Even if you cannot hear my voice"_

Kurt whispered the last verse of the song leaving the room in total silence, and for the first time Kurt didn't need the approval of the audience or the roar of applause…all he needed was to mend the hole that was now in his heart.

"_I'll be right beside you dear"_

"_Yes, secrets were a bitch, but losing a piece of your heart was irreversible."_

_TBC…_

* * *

_Hi Everyone!_

_I seriously hope no one is coming after me with a pitchfork or torch after reading this chapter. I have been debating about writing the Very Merry Glee Christmas episode and the truth is…I hated that episode! I sat by my computer for what seemed like hours trying to figure that out…so I decided that I was going to skip The Very Merry Pain in My Ass and fast forward to the next episode "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle"! I will definitely do a flashback on Sectional, so I don't leave that up in the air, but I have big plans for the next chapter, and believe me you are going to be happy;-P _

_For those of you that don't know the song Kurt sang its called Run by Snow Patrol…I highly recommend listening to it. That song always brings me to tears…_

_Thanks to all that are following, reviewing & liking this story;-P_

_Tons of Hugs and Mtn Dew Love_

_Whiskey_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears Toxic One Republic's Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds & Snow Patrols Run

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

* * *

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during Sue Sylvester Shuffle episode) **

**Chapter 8: "****Gravity**"

"_Do you think it's so easy for me to pretend all the time? I feel like I've been pretending most of my life with my family and with my friends. I feel like I'm constantly pretending except when I'm with…you. When I'm with you I feel like I can finally be…me."  
_

Kurt didn't know how he wasn't a ball of tears as he sang the last verse to a room of Warblers that were utterly impressed with Kurt's vocal range and heartfelt performance.

"_Have heart, my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess"_

"_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice"_

"_Even if you cannot hear my voice"_

Kurt whispered the last verse of the song leaving the room in total silence, and for the first time Kurt didn't need the approval of the audience or the roar of applause…all he needed was to mend the hole that was now in his heart.

"_I'll be right beside you dear"_

"_Yes, secrets were a bitch, but losing a piece of your heart was irreversible."_

* * *

_**Continued…**_

"_Absence from whom we love is worse than death, and frustrates hope severer than despair."- William Cowper_

_One Week…_

_Six Days…_

_Nine Hours…_

_Twenty-Three Minutes…_

_Seven Seconds…_

Time seemed to have been going in a slow and torturous pace since the last moment Dave laid eyes on Kurt. It was in those last few moments outside in the parking lot of McKinley High that Dave could see the disappointment radiating from Kurt's piercing blue eyes. It was those piercing blue orbs that use to look at him with such marvel and pleasure…he would give anything to have Kurt look him that way again. The disappointment from the slender singers eyes was something that had been haunting Dave, and he would be remiss not to acknowledge the fact that Kurt's absence had left him devastated.

"_One Week…Six Days…Nine Hours…Twenty-Three Minutes…and Seven Seconds_," Dave thought as he felt the weight of the cup in his hands as he passed by the choir room. Dave knew that his eradicate behavior wasn't going to bring Kurt back, but for at least a few minutes he could forget his problems and unleash 'The Fury' that he had building inside of him.

**Splash**

Dave continued to walk down the hallway unfazed that he had just slushied Artie Abrams as he was turning the corner with Brittany.

"What's your problem?" Dave could hear Brittany screaming back at him as he continued to make his way down the crowded corridor while students parted to the sides in order to let Karofsky pass.

"_One Week…"_

* * *

**Choir Room**

**Glee Club: Emergency Meeting**

"Am I the only one whose noticed an insane shift in football teams behavior lately?" Rachel asked with arms crossed as she stood in front of the Glee members as Brittany continued to clean Artie's slushy stained glasses.

"Football team is too many people, Rachel," Tina stated out loud from her place in the back row. "Don't you mean, have any of us noticed Karofsky's behavior?"

"Let's make a list of those people who don't slushy you…oh wait, everyone does," Lauren, the newest member of the New Directions, stated with a smirk as she continued to sip her Mountain Dew. "I'm pretty sure the list is long, but distinguished."

"It's more than just random acts of slushy facials," Rachel replied with concern. "Karofsky is going after non-gleeks, and he even locked Puck in one of those porta –potties…it's like he screaming to be noticed."

"What do you think Finn?" Mercedes asked as she looked over at the co-captain of the club who had been staring at the glossy floor as if he was trying to solve an algebra equation.

"Finn?" Rachel called out as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's absentmindedness.

"Earth to bro?" Puck stated out loud as he poked his friends shoulder.

"I have to go," Finn stated abruptly as he stood up from his chair. "I'll…be-um back."

The group stared at the door where their co-captain rushed out with determination and stride.

"Okay…tell me that wasn't weird," Mike replied being the first to break the silence that was within the choir room.

"What's gotten into him?" Tina asked as she looked over at Rachel.

"Don't look at me…I'm just his girlfriend," Rachel answered. "He's been distant since Kurt left for Dalton."

"Maybe because he wants to be Karofsky's right guard," Puck muttered to himself with a smirk.

"Do you have something to add, Noah?" Quinn asked as she looked over at the Mohawk singer with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing."

* * *

**McKinley High**

**Titans Locker Room**

"Hey…Coach Beiste, can I have minute?" Finn asked hesitantly as he opened the door to the football coach's office where she was having lunch with Mr. Shuester.

"Sure," Shannon Beiste answered as she wiped her hand on her napkin and motioned for the tall quarterback to enter. "What can I do you for, Hudson?"

"Actually…I'm here to help you coach," Finn replied with a lopsided grin.

"Help me?"

"I'm mean… I'm here to help the team, and Glee club," Finn stated nervously as he noticed both teachers looking at him curiously. "I think I have a way of bringing both the jocks and Glee club together."

"I'm all ears," Beiste answered with a smile as she leaned back into her chair.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Dalton Academy**

"…_You said I killed you-haunt me, then!...Be with me always-take any form-drive me mad, only do not leave me in this abyss where I cannot find you,"_ Kurt read in the quietly as he read through chapter sixteen of Wuthering Heights.

Kurt had left the copy that Dave had given him back at McKinley not wanting to ever see the book again, for it brought nothing but memories of the one he wanted to merely forget. Kurt had no intention of reading the book again until he was trying to find a Jane Austin novel for his English Literature class when he stumbled upon the haunting Emily Bronte novel. Kurt couldn't resist as he slipped the book off of the bookshelf and quietly checked it out at the main entrance of the Dalton library.

Kurt was still reading the heart-wrenching chapter in the silent choir room when Blaine walked in looking flustered as ever.

"Which one looks better?" Blaine asked as he held up two similar looking bowties.

Kurt slowly looked up from his book to see the ridiculously similar ties and just shrugged off the question completely.

"Kurt?"

"Would you be offended if I said neither?" Kurt stated as he looked up once more from his book.

"What's wrong with them?" Blaine asked as he looked at both ties with confusion.

"I wouldn't know where to begin, Blaine," Kurt answered as he focused back on where he had left off in his book.

"Good book?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually at my favorite part of the book," Kurt stated distantly.

"How many times have you read it?"

"This would be my…fourth time," Kurt stated with a smirk.

"Wow…you must really like Emily Bronte," Blaine replied as he sat across from Kurt in the still quiet music chamber.

"It was a gift from…someone," Kurt answered cryptically. "It came to me during a very rough period in my life, and it somehow helped me through it. The words…the sorrow …the despair it all just moved me. When I came here I returned my old copy to its rightful owner."

"You mean…_him_," Blaine stated knowing that still to this day Kurt hadn't fully discussed his reasons for leaving McKinley or the name of the one who held his heart.

"Yes, _him_," Kurt whispered.

"Why don't you pick up the phone and call him," Blaine stated as he looked over at his friend.

"What for?" Kurt asked with a shrug. "He's better off without having me around as a distraction."

"Can I ask you a question?" Blaine asked with hesitation within his very tone as he looked at his friend.

"No…I'm not telling you his name," Kurt stated sternly.

"No, that's not what I was going to ask," Blaine answered. "Did you come to Dalton to see if…_He_ would come for you?"

Kurt silently looked at his book knowing that he wasn't truly reading the next paragraph.

"You should wear the one with blue dots," Kurt stated as he motioned to the bowtie that was resting next to Blaine.

"Kurt, just call him," Blaine said knowing how upset Kurt got with each passing day he was away from his friends, family, and…_him_.

"Have fun on your coffee date with Jeremiah," Kurt replied with a smile as he turned his gaze back to the book that was resting on his lap.

Blaine knew that Kurt was stubborn, but he also knew that he needed to give his friend some distance since he was still going through the motions of the "Break-Up".

"I'll tell you all about it later," Blaine said as he stood up to leave.

"You better," Kurt called out distantly as he continued to skim through the poignant words of Heathcliff.

"_I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul"_ Kurt read to himself as he was left alone with his thoughts and his book.

* * *

**McKinley High School**

**Choir Room**

"**HELL TO THE NO**!" Mercedes cried out after hearing Mr. Shue discuss having the jocks join Glee club for a week. The group was enraged to learn that this assignment was…_mandatory_.

"Mr. Shue, you can't possibly be serious," Rachel announced. "Finn, say something."

"Actually…this was my idea," Finn replied quietly ready for his friends' to go postal on him as he stood up before the group. "I don't know if you've noticed, but things aren't so great right now. The football team is going through a great divide at this time…we are going through a great divide."

"Finn, these are the same Neanderthals that made Kurt transfer to Dalton," Rachel answered back as if her boyfriend had sprouted two heads. "Are you even thinking about Kurt?"

"I'm doing this _for_ Kurt, Rachel," Finn stated out loud. "I'm doing this so that he can come back…trust me."

"You can't expect us to just follow along," Mike added from where he was sitting with a shocked Tina.

"I'm in," Quinn answered bluntly from the side of the room.

"What?" Sam asked with confusion in his tone as he looked over at his girlfriend.

"Finn's right…we are divided, and if singing a few songs with a group of Titan's brings Kurt back then…I'm in," Quinn explained as she turned her eyes towards Finn with an understand smile. "Finn's our leader…let him lead."

"Me too," Artie answered as he raised his hand. "I just want to say that I'm not happy about this particular point of action, but I trust you have a more well developed plan up your sleeve."

"What?" Finn asked a bit confused by Arties previous statement.

"Never mind," Artie answered waving it off.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Shue called out from his position at the front of the class. "Coach Beiste will be meeting us with the Titan's in the auditorium for our first team building exercise."

* * *

**McKinley Auditorium**

"You can't be serious Coach!" Strando cried out.

"Hell Nah!" Az stated in a loud booming voice with his hands raised to the air.

"Have a seat," Beiste called out to her outraged team as she informed them of the joint team building exercises that they were to be engaging in with the New Directions.

"You can't expect us to sing-along with the Nude Erections," another jock stated out loud from their position on the stage.

"You don't like it…there's the door," Beiste hollered. "I have no problem replacing any of you just days before our Championship game."

"You're bluffing," Dave finally stated from the side of the group where he had been silent the whole time the group was going off.

"You want to test me, Karofsky?" Beiste stated with a stern look. "You're already walking on thin ice, boy."

It was then that the New Directions entered the room making their way up the stage to where the Titan's had already occupied the space.

"Titan's…welcome to Glee club," Shue stated with a smile on his face as he noticed the unpleased looks that were on the football players expressions. Upon hearing Mr. Shue's greeting most of the jocks began muttering under their breaths.

"Titans…New Directions… we're going to zombie camp," Beiste announced as she blew her whistle to get the group into formation.

"_Fuck my life_," Dave thought to himself as he let out a breath.

"_Yes- secrets were hard…period."_

**TBC…NEXT: Sue Sylvester Part II **

* * *

Hi Everyone,

_Well…I'm you're wonder what the Hell did I just do, but I initially started writing this chapter to be one long episode…but then it became too long. I might have to break this episode/chapter into three parts (Damn it! I knew this was going to happen…after all this is my favorite episode of Season 2). I'm almost done with editing the next part, but just know that your wonderful comments fuel my crazed muse into a working frenzy and I might update quicker (hint, hint). I know I'm terrible, but blame the fact that I've stopped obsessing over the Dew… so I need to find excitement elsewhere, lol. Thanks a bunch to all that are following, reviewing and reading this insane fic…You're all the best!_

Hugs & Love

Whiskey


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears Toxic One Republic's Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds & Snow Patrols Run

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

* * *

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during Sue Sylvester Shuffle episode) **

**Chapter 9: "****Lost and Found**"

"_You want to test me, Karofsky?" Beiste stated with a stern look. "You're already walking on thin ice, boy."_

_It was then that the New Directions entered the room making their way up the stage to where the Titan's had already occupied the space._

"_Titan's…welcome to Glee club," Shue stated with a smile on his face as he noticed the unpleased looks that were on the football players expressions. Upon hearing Mr. Shue's greeting most of the jocks began muttering under their breaths._

"_Titans…New Directions… we're going to zombie camp," Beiste announced as she blew her whistle to get the group into formation._

"_Fuck my life," Dave thought to himself as he let out a breath._

"_Yes- secrets were hard…period."_

* * *

**Sue Sylvester Shuffle Pt. 2**

**Continued…**

"**5…6…7…8**!" Mr. Shue called out as he looked at both the Titans and Glee members attempting to perform their chorography on stage with their zombie makeup.

Rachel had thought that having the zombie makeup on would add excitement to the group's performance, but so far it was all a pure…mess.

It was already the second day of their team building challenge and both, Mr. Shue and Coach Beiste, had to physically restrain the teens from clawing at each other on more than one occasion.

"Are they supposed to look like that?" Shannon Beiste asked as she observed a few of the awkward dancers.

"No…No, they are not," Shue replied as he noticed the lack of effort on a few of the group's members.

"Maybe…we should move on, Will," Shannon stated as she watched the teens on the stage stumbling about. "Before Puckerman attempts to smash his guitar on top of Azimio's head again."

"What did you expect after we dropped the Half-Time show on them?" Shu stated as he continued to look at his Glee club glaring at the _newest_ members of Glee club.

"Not this, Will…that Berry girl looks like she's about to go ape shit on anyone that gets in her way, and for a tiny thing she's quite…_scary_."

"Alright everyone," Shue called out from the bottom of the stage. " It's time to present your first assignment."

Mr. Shue had asked both, the Titan's and New Directions, to pick a song that best represents them…either as a group or as individuals. Both, Shannon and Shue, were anxious to see the performances. Many of the Titans decided to lip-sync their songs in groups rather than actually using their natural voices, for many felt they needed to keep some sense of their dignity since they were forced to be a part of the Glee club for a week.

Both, the Titan coach and Glee facilitator, were rather impressed by the few performances that took place on the main stage. Most of the Glee club members decided to use this opportunity to practice for Regionals.

Mr. Shue couldn't help, but notice the tension building in the room as each group performed in front of each other. It was slowly winding down when Shue noticed that the only one that hadn't performed was…_David Karofsky_.

"Alright…Dave," Shue announced. "Let's see what you have for us?"

"I'm not performing," Dave announced from the back where he had been keeping to himself.

"It's a mandatory assignment, Karofsky" Beiste stated as she looked over at her right guard. "You know the rules…if you don't participate then you're benched for tomorrow nights game."

"Then bench me," Dave stated back not really caring about the ramifications of not participating.

"Are you afraid of showing us the _nonexistent _talent you have lurking about, Karofsky," Rachel stated with distain as she looked over at the jock. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but flinging a slushy is not really considered a talent."

"I wish someone would have told me because then I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of adding the 9:00am slushy to my schedule," Dave stated as he looked over at the Glee group with no particular emotion to go along with his indifferent tone.

"You know what your problem is?" Rachel shot back as she stood up from her seat.

"Rachel…don't," Finn stated as he held on to his girlfriend's hand.

"No! Finn…I'm not going to sit back, and just ignore that fact that I'm sharing _our_ auditorium with a known homophobe," Rachel called out as she pointed directly at Dave.

Finn could immediately see that Karofsky flinched at Rachel's condemning words, and for a split second Finn thought that Karofsky was going to rush out of the room…but instead the jock quietly made his way to the front of the stage.

Both, Shue and Beiste, were curious as they watched the angry teen standing at the very base of the stage looking at the microphone with hesitation. Shue thought that Dave would perform just like all the other jocks by simply lip-syncing…it was considered the safest choice.

The audience watched with uncertainty as Karofsky looked like he was about to be eaten alive by some wild animal. It was in that moment of pure silence, within the auditorium, that Dave looked into the occupied room…and without much hesitation he let the memories of Kurt invade his mind.

Karofsky stepped closer to the microphone, and without pause or fear he began to…_sing_.

"_When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world I wish_

_I was special_

_You're so fucking special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

"_I don't belong here…"_

In that instant, it didn't matter that he was in front of all his "friends", or the entire Glee club. In those passing moments he was just a boy with a _broken_ heart.

He was the boy who let himself be vulnerable with the porcelain faced angel that went away.

Kurt was, without a doubt, the one that he let slip through his fingers…_the one that got away._

Dave could see clearly, in his mind, the day he had told Kurt he wanted to try being _together_.

"_I'm not going to give up," Dave replied out loud into the large auditorium without any hesitation. Kurt slowly turned his gaze to look back at Dave. _

"_Good…because I don't want you to_," Dave could hear Kurt whispering to him as he began the next verse of the tragic Radiohead song.

_I want you to notice_

_When I'm not around_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

Dave knew that his actions the last couple of days were a product of his own anger and guilt. He had screwed up the best thing he ever had…_Kurt_. The way he felt when he was around the slender singer was intoxicating. Dave found himself trying his best to keep his emotions at bay as he cried out the next verse that could only represent the way he felt the day he opened Kurt's locker to find the book laying there for him to find.

_She's running out the door_

_She's running_

_She run, run, run, run_

_Run_

_Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

Dave looked down at the floor feeling a wave of sorrow wash over him as he realized that there was no one to blame for Kurt leaving but himself…he had done this.

"_I don't belong here"_

Dave finally looked up from where his eyes had been focused to see a myriad of emotions painted on the faces in the audience before him. In that very moment, Dave thought that the audience could hear his very heart beating out of his chest, or see right through his song selection.

Dave thought that they could see the person that was in his fractured heart.

"_Shit_," Dave muttered to himself as he marched out of the auditorium towards the back slamming the door behind him.

"Well…that was bracing," Artie was the first one to speak out loud, while the rest of the jocks continued to mutter to themselves about the incident that just occurred with their fellow team member.

"I'm either kind of lost or still stoned, but did Karofsky just bring down the house with his mad pipes?" Puck chimed in as he looked at the rest of his friends for clarification.

"I think Dave's song was beautiful…like a rainbow," Brittany answered in her usual monotone voice. "…Even though the song is about a creepster."

"What?" Tina asked curiously.

"Well…he said in his song that he's a creep."

"It's okay, Brit," Artie replied as he placed his hand on his girlfriends shoulder.

Just as Mr. Shue was going to call it a day a loud sharp sound followed by some yelling erupted from the outside of the auditorium doors.

A couple of the Glee club members, and Beiste went to inspect the noise. Once they opened the door to the auditorium the madness that was in view was a sight out of a Mortal Combat game.

Finn noticed a few of the _puck-heads_ circling around two unknown figures that were battling it out. Finn stepped closer while Coach Beiste tried pushing her way through the now chanting crowd.

"Dude, what the frack is going on?" Puck asked still not getting a good look at the two fighters.

Finn shrugged, as he looked closer into the circle as he finally saw the captain of the hockey team trying to shield his face from the punches Karofsky was throwing his way.

Karofsky's zombie makeup was running down his face, and from the looks of the slushy cups on the floor Finn could only conclude that the hockey team decided to step up their game on the _newest members_ of Glee club. Unfortunately for the Ice Titans they messed with the wrong jock.

Beiste was finally able to make it towards the center of the crowd swiftly maneuvering the fighters away from each other. Finn finally snapped out of his thoughts to help Puck hold Karofsky back while Beiste continued to hold Rick Nelson away.

"Dude…you're just like them, Karofsky," Nelson cried out. "Another freak!"

"Don't Push Me Nelson!" Dave shouted as he could feel two sets of arms holding him back.

Everything seemed to have been going at full speed from the moment he stepped off stage, for when he rushed off of the auditorium he was greeted by the splash of ice. The stinging feeling of the ice as it dripped from his eyes down to his face wasn't the worst part. Dave knew his judgment clouded the moment he heard Nelson stating that he wished Hummel was back at McKinley… so that Kurt could be the next _target_. It was hearing those words that made Dave see nothing but…red.

"Get him out of here!" Beiste cried out as she was having a bit of trouble keeping the hockey captain in place.

"Easier said than done, Coach," Puck muttered as he motioned to Finn to move them towards the empty locker room.

Dave realized within moments that he was no longer in the crowded hallway, but in the locker room with Puckerman and Hudson.

"Jesus Christ!" Puck muttered. "Calm yourself, Dude."

"Screw you, Puckerman," Dave stated as he wiped pieces of ice that were still in his eyes.

"It stops stinging after a while," Finn added as he passed Dave a towel from the equipment rack. Dave reluctantly took the dry towel and placed it to his burning eyes not caring if the two glee/jocks were giving him concerning looks.

"If I was going to fight every guy that slushied me…I would have already been suspended," Puck replied with a smirk.

"No one asked you for your damn input," Dave shout back still not being able to focus correctly.

"Whatever…I'm heading back," Puck replied as he slowly made his way out of the locker room leaving Finn alone with Karofsky.

"What happen?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Dave shot back once more.

"You made it my business," Finn answered as he looked over at Karofsky who was now giving him a confused look.

"How?"

"I'm not as dense as most people think," Finn stated as his gaze shifted from his worn out sneakers to the angry jock in front of him.

"That's debatable," Karofsky answered as he threw the towel down to the floor. Dave's face still had reminisce of zombie paint, and red tint from the cold slushy.

"Fine," Finn answered back as he was leaning on one of the locker. "You obviously don't care what I have to say."

"That's for sure," Karofsky muttered under his breath as he continued to advert any eye contact with the tall gleek.

"I'll just say one thing, and then I'll leave you alone," Finn stated in a low tone.

"And what the Hell would that be?" Dave answered back in a frustrated tone really not wanting to hear anything out of Hudson's mouth at the moment.

"_Kurt…wouldn't want you to act this way_."

Dave thought he was hearing things because he couldn't have just heard Hudson say those load words to him. Dave finally met the tall jocks gaze, and realized he hadn't heard wrong…he did mention Kurt.

Before Finn could say another word he watched as Dave quietly make his way out of the locker room.

"_Crap_," Finn whispered to himself as he looked at the closed door.

* * *

**Dalton Academy**

**Warbler Practice**

"I think that we can incorporate a few Katy Perry songs to the set list for Regionals," Wes answered back as he was jotting down the suggestions from the members.

"Is Gaga too risky?" another Warbler asked from the side of the room.

"Am I the only one that thinks we should go towards an indie route with the songs?" Trent stated in a frustrated tone as he wished the group would take a different approach for once. "What do you think, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up from the back of the room from where he had been doing homework with a perplexed look written on his face. Kurt still wasn't a member of the Warbler group, but they wanted the new student to feel welcomed, and even encouraged him to attend a few of the meetings.

"I…um…I don't think I should be giving advice," Kurt answered politely. "…Especially since I'm not even an active member."

"Yeah, but we still value your opinion," Jeff answered back.

"I'm a firm believer in breaking out of your own comfort zone…I mean have any of you seen my fashion choices," Kurt replied with a smirk. "It will make you all into more versatile performers if you break away from the formula you are so use to…that's just my own personal opinion."

"Hummel has spoken," Wes answered back with a chuckle when there was a soft knock on the main door, and within seconds one of the younger classmen arrived with a note in his hands.

"What's up, Adam?" Trent asked the young freshman.

"Is there a Kurt Hummel here?"

"_Um_-that would be me," Kurt answered with a curious expression as he looked at the small freckled faced boy.

"You have a visitor waiting for you in the lobby," Adam replied as he passed Kurt the hallway-pass.

"A visitor?" Kurt asked not knowing who it could be, for most of his friends were in Glee practice. He also knew that he would be seeing all of them tomorrow night at the big championship game. "Did they give you a name?"

"No…but he had on a red letterman jacket," the boy replied back hoping that his information was of some use.

"Do you want me to check it out?" Blaine asked as he looked over at his friend's unreadable expression.

"No, it's fine," Kurt answered as he got up from his chair. "It's probably Finn."

Kurt passed through the long hallway leading down to the quiet entrance. It seemed odd that he knew his way around pretty well after only a few days. Kurt finally turned towards the last corridor leading down a few steps into the lobby. Kurt reached the bottom of the steps where he didn't see anyone insight until he heard his name being called in a low whisper.

Kurt closed his eyes as he realized that he hadn't heard that voice since he the day he left McKinley. He slowly turned around, and was immediately taken back by the sight in front of him.

Kurt didn't know what surprised him more…the fact that he was face to face with Dave, or that Dave looked liked he had been through Hell and back.

"_David_," Kurt whispered in a low tone almost thinking that the words never truly left his mouth while slowly taking in Dave's bleeding lip and slushied appearance.

"I know you don't want to see me, but…I _had_ to see you," Dave stated desperately to the blue eyes boy standing in front of him…who could still take his breath away. "I _needed_ to see _you_."

"_Yes- secrets were, indeed, complicated… but what is one to do when a complicated secret arrives at your doorstep?"_

* * *

_TBC…_

_HAHAHAHAHA! I know you are all wonder why I would leave the chapter here…well, you all know I love a good cliffhanger and second the chapter was too long to actually finish;-P Just know that I love you all too much to leave it like this…yes-I'm editing the next chapter as we speak. Let know what you think so far; I enjoy all your comments and feedback;-) _

_Hugs _

_Whiskey_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears Toxic One Republic's Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds & Snow Patrols Run

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

* * *

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during Sue Sylvester Shuffle episode) **

**Chapter 10: **"A Little Taste"

"_No, it's fine," Kurt, answered as he got up from his chair. "It's probably Finn."_

_Kurt passed through the long hallway leading down to the quiet entrance. It seemed odd that he knew his way around pretty well after only a few days. Kurt finally turned towards the last corridor leading down a few steps into the lobby. Kurt reached the bottom of the steps where he didn't see anyone insight until he heard his name being called in a low whisper._

_Kurt closed his eyes as he realized that he hadn't heard that voice since he the day he left McKinley. He slowly turned around, and was immediately taken back by the sight in front of him._

_Kurt didn't know what surprised him more…the fact that he was face to face with Dave, or that Dave looked liked he had been through Hell and back._

"_David," Kurt whispered in a low tone almost thinking that the words never truly left his mouth while slowly taking in Dave's bleeding lip and slushied appearance._

"_I know you don't want to see me, but…I had to see you," Dave stated desperately to the blue eyes boy standing in front of him…who could still take his breath away. "I needed to see you."_

"_Yes- secrets were, indeed, complicated… but what is one to do when a complicated secret arrives at your doorstep?"_

**Continued…**

_A kiss…_

_A little taste…_

_A forbidden longing_…

Kurt tried in vain to figure out when everything in his life spun out of control and into a wide-ranging clutter. Even though one could argue that there were many incidences of cause and effect that lead him to this very moment at Dalton, but in his mind it all boiled down to one single event.

This particular past event in Kurt's mind was extremely vital because it ended with a…kiss.

Kurt could remember with perfect clarity the way his lips felt as they touched Dave's back in the McKinley locker room, and in that moment of blissful haze he understood that words had lost all meaning.

The beautiful Silver Screen actress, Ingrid Bergman, once said, "_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous_." It was a simply kiss that turned Kurt's organized world upside, but he also knew that it was that kiss that would forever bind him to the broken jock that stood before him.

_A little kiss_…

"David," Kurt whispered a little bit louder as he finally was able to regain his voice from shock as he looked over the larger boy's disheveled appearance. "What happen to you?"

"Everything," Dave muttered under his breath as he looked into Kurt's eyes trying to see if he saw any shred of hatred or distain, and he was relieved to find none were present. "I'm…um-sorry…I shouldn't have come here."

Dave was about to turn away when he felt Kurt's hand touch his shoulder.

"Wait," Kurt whispered as felt his heart skip a beat as he saw a glimmer in Dave's eyes. "Come with me," Kurt replied softly as he looked over his shoulder to make sure the hall monitors weren't around or even the Headmaster who lurked about.

Dave nodded in agreement following quietly behind Kurt as they walked down the adjacent hallway where Dave assumed were the common dorm room section of Dalton. They finally reached the second to last door with Kurt's laminated initials on the left side of the door. Dave noticed that most of the dorms had two names on the outside of the door, but Kurt only had one. They made it inside Kurt's room that wasn't fully decorated with an assortment of unpacked boxes around the room. Dave thought that Kurt would have jumped at the chance of decorating his dorm room, but it seemed that the other boy wasn't settling into his surrounds just yet.

It soon dawned on Dave that this was the first time he was alone with Kurt since the day he left a week and a half ago. The only word to describe his feelings at that moment in Kurt's presence was…unnerving.

"Will your roommate care if I'm here?" Dave asked in a low tone as he looked over at Kurt's unmade bed.

"I don't have a roommate," Kurt answered back as he opened a door that was located on the right side of the room. Dave watched as Kurt's disappeared into the small room, and it was then that Dave realized that Kurt had his own bathroom. "…Because of my late admission I wasn't paired with anyone to dorm with," Kurt called out from the bathroom.

"So…you're all alone?" Dave asked as his hands were still placed inside his pockets, for he was afraid that he would do something extraordinarily stupid…like crash his lips onto Kurt's mouth.

Dave was currently standing by Kurt's bed when he saw a library copy of Wuthering Heights on his nightstand. Dave pondered if Kurt was reading the Bronte novel once more, and if he was did it mean that he was also thinking about him.

"I like having my own space…it gives me time to think," Kurt replied as he finally emerged from the bathroom with a washcloth, and first aid kit in hand. Kurt stopped midway when he noticed that Dave already found his new copy of the Emily Bronte novel. "Have a seat."

Dave didn't know where to place himself until Kurt motioned for him to sit down on the edge of his own bed. Dave awkwardly placed himself down as he observed Kurt sitting on the floor in front of him rummaging through the items inside his kit. Kurt finally found the antiseptic ointment and gradually turned his gaze back to Dave's who was looking back at him with lost eyes.

"_Those eyes will be my downfall_," Kurt thought to himself as he lifted the wet washcloth to Dave's bleeding lip. Dave at first was taken back by Kurt's actions, but refused to move away as he longed to have any part of Kurt's touching him willingly.

"How did this happen?" Kurt asked as he placed the warm rag on Dave's lip in order to wipe away the already dry bloodstain.

"It's nothing," Dave answered really not wanting to waste the few moments with Kurt discussing his erratic behavior at McKinley the last couple of days.

"Don't lie to me, David," Kurt whispered as he lowered the washcloth, so that he could see Dave's hazel eyes clearly. "Did they find out about us?"

"No," Dave answered back reluctantly.

"You're knuckles are bruised, your lip is bleeding and you're covered in red dye," Kurt answered back with pleading eyes. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing I can't handle," Dave assured the smaller boy.

"David," Kurt whispered with knowing eyes. "You can pretend to be a tough guy with the everyone, but you don't need to pretend with me."

"I got into a fight with Rick Nelson," Dave answered as he looked down at his hands.

Kurt let out a deep breath as he could only image why the fight erupted between the two rivals. Kurt lifted the cloth in order to wipe away some of the zombie paint that hadn't been ruined from the slushy facial. Dave watched as Kurt continued to clean him without judgment or argument. It was in that silent moment that Dave realized that he didn't want to leave that room without the slender boy in front of him. Kurt's slender finger lightly grazed Dave's skin as the porcelain-faced boy wiped away the blood, and ice from Dave's tired face.

"I see that you're reading Bronte again," Dave stated as he looked to see Kurt's reaction to the statement.

"I have to read it for my AP English class," Kurt answered hoping his voice didn't give him away, for it seemed Dave was the only one to ever see through his composed facade. "I have to read it within the week, and return it back to the library."

"You wouldn't have to rush through it if you had kept the copy that I gave you," Dave answered knowing that his voice gave away his pain.

"David…Don't," Kurt stated in a warning tone as he dropped the washcloth to the floor, so he could gather the ointment.

"I thought you wanted honesty, Kurt."

"Are you really going to lecture me on honesty, David?" Kurt shot back.

"I guess I deserve that," Dave answered back as he looked over at Kurt with pleading eyes.

"I didn't leave McKinley just for me…" Kurt answered back hoping this was a suffice explanation as to why he left. "I also left for you."

"Who asked you to do that?!" Dave stated back in a wounded tone. "…Because I sure as Hell didn't."

Kurt remained quiet with his eyes adverting Dave's stare.

"You were the only thing that I looked forward to each day," Dave replied. "Do you know what it was like to find out that you were gone? I had to hear the news from Hudson."

"Is that why you're here?" Kurt answered as he stood up from where he was sitting. "So that you can tell me how angry you are with me not because I left, but because I didn't ask you for permission first."

"I'm here because you ran away from me," Dave shot back as he stood up from his seat as he looked at Kurt with intense eyes.

"What can I say? I learned from the best…because you've been running away from me since the very beginning," Kurt shot back knowing he wasn't being fair, and that coming out was a long and life altering process. "I know the ramifications of my actions, but I did it for reasons that I know you'll never understand or forgive me for. I wanted you to not feel so…_conflicted_."

"So…you thought leaving was going to make me not think about you or want you," Dave stated in a perplexed tone. "Guess what…I think about you every freaking minute of every day."

Kurt took in a deep breathe not realizing that leaving McKinley wasn't just hard on him, but it was really weighing down on Dave as well.

"Do you know it took every bit of strength I had in me to not drive here every single day and beg you to come home?" Dave cried out.

"Why didn't you?" Kurt asked as he crossed his arms defensively at he waited for the other boys response. "Why did you wait this long to see me?"

"Because I did this to us…I'm the one to blame," Dave whispered. "I also know that no matter what I don't deserve you…I know you deserve better, Kurt."

Kurt was taken back completely by the bigger boys comment and for a second Kurt thought that he had lost his ability to speak.

"Time and distance doesn't change the fact that…_I miss you_," Dave whispered in a deep tone as he stepped closer to Kurt. Kurt could feel his resolve breaking down as he felt the warmth he craved from the other boy…the warmth that he had been without for weeks.

Dave placed his larger hand on the side of Kurt's face hesitantly waiting for the other boy to move away from his touch, but he took comfort in knowing that Kurt remained still as his hand touch the slender boys velvety skin.

"_I miss you_," Dave repeated once more in a deeper whisper. "Don't worry I'm not going to kiss you...at least not until you tell me to."

Kurt took a deep breath knowing that he need all of his strength to not lean in and capture the other boy's bruised lip. The temptation was so strong that Kurt thought he was losing himself in Dave's presence. It was then that Kurt thought it best to come clean with the other boy standing in front of him.

"You know I've thought about this encounter between us for a while now…I would think about how I would scream at you, and tell you to leave me alone because no one has ever hurt me they way you did," Kurt answered with a sad smile. "I'd tell you that you either want me now or never…I know that it's completely unfair and selfish of me, but I do know I've never wanted something so much…I've never wanted anyone the way I want you."

It was then that they both heard a double knock on the front door. Kurt looked over at Dave with confusion as they both hoped the person on the other end would just leave.

"Kurt?" a voice on the other end called out.

"I'll be right back," Kurt whispered to Dave as he rolled his eyes while reluctantly making his way to the door. Kurt turned the knob slightly to see Blaine and three other Warblers standing outside of his entrance with confused looks on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked. "You didn't come back to practice."

"Not to mention that we could hear you yelling at someone all the way down the hall," Thad answered as he tried peeking in, but Kurt kept the door tightly closed so that the group wouldn't see Dave hiding behind him.

"I'm not yelling at anyone," Kurt answered back quickly. "It's my step-brother, Finn, he's picking me up for the weekend and he's…_lost_."

"Finn's…lost," Blaine asked with sudden interest as he didn't buy that Kurt was yelling at his brother, and he then became aware that Kurt was probably trying to hide someone in his dorm room. Kurt was trying to hide…_him_.

"Yeah…Finn is very much lost right now, so I have to direct him towards the correct exit," Kurt stated with an apologetic expression as he slowly closed the door, but just as he was closing the door Blaine gave him a thumbs up to which Kurt closed his eyes in annoyance.

Kurt turned back around in hopes of finishing his conversation with Dave, but was greeted by his window widely open. Kurt quickly scanned his room, but Dave was no longer there with him.

The warmth that he craved was…_gone_.

"_Damn it_," Kurt whispered to himself, as he feared that something like this would happen. The walls he built around himself in the short time he had been at Dalton were crashing down because of one chance encounter with Dave.

Kurt was about storm out of his room when he noticed a small ripped piece of paper neatly placed on top of his library copy of Wuthering Heights. Kurt noticed that the small message was in Dave's messy handwriting, and for a brief second he found a small smile forming on his face.

"_Do I want you now or never…to answer your question…I want you always." –D_

Yes- secrets were, indeed, hard to contain, but the madness that unravels after a fiery kiss is even harder to contain.

**TBC**…

* * *

_Hi Everyone! _

_Well…I'm sure your wondering if that's it for the Sue Sylvester Shuffler "Episode", and I just wanted to say…no. I have more in story for our boys within the episode, and I didn't want to rush the chapter or the interaction. I want to be able to capture the motions the characters are going through. I know some of you want me to move onto Silly Love Songs episode, but just trust my madness;-P _

_I just wanted to say thanks to all that are following, reviewing, and reading this crazy story. You all motivate me to get my ass in gear, and write like a made woman._

_Tons of Hugs _

_Whiskey _


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears Toxic One Republic's Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds , Snow Patrols Run & Radiohead's Creep.

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

* * *

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during Sue Sylvester Shuffle episode) **

**Chapter 11: **"A Face in the Crowd."

_The warmth that he craved was…gone._

"_Damn it," Kurt whispered to himself, as he feared that something like this would happen. The walls he built around himself in the short time he had been at Dalton were crashing down because of one chance encounter with Dave. _

_Kurt was about storm out of his room when he noticed a small ripped piece of paper neatly placed on top of his library copy of Wuthering Heights. Kurt noticed that the small message was in Dave's messy handwriting, and for a brief second he found a small smile forming on his face._

"_Do I want you now or never…to answer your question…I want you always." –D_

_Yes- secrets were, indeed, hard to contain, but the madness that unravels after a fiery kiss is even harder to contain._

* * *

_**Sue Sylvester Shuffle Part 4**_

_**Continued…**_

**Hummel-Hudson Residence**

**Next Morning**

Kurt was up abnormally earlier than usual, and he knew it was because he nervous about the impending championship game that evening. Kurt mind kept pondering if Dave was even going to participate in both the half-time show and the game. The only thing that kept Kurt calm during his irregular moods was cleaning.

Kurt had been up since 6:00 a.m., and he had already conquered half of the house by noon. Finn stumbled into Kurt's room with a both an annoyed and hesitant look written across his usual carefree face as he watched his stepbrother frantically vacuum the window shades.

"Um-Kurt," Finn replied through the noise of the vacuum cleaner. "Kurt!"

"Oh…Finn, do you need something?" Kurt asked as he noticed his brother's presence as he turned off the vacuum.

"Are you feeling alright, man?"

"Fine…did I wake you?" Kurt asked in an out of breath tone.

"It's almost three o'clock," Finn stated as he wondered if Kurt was oblivious to his frantic cleaning phase.

"Says the boy who sleeps until two in the afternoon," Kurt huffs back.

"That's usually during summer, Dude," Finn responded as he continued to look over at Kurt with concern.

"What?"

"You went on a cleaning spree yesterday when you came home from Dalton," Finn stated as if it was obvious.

"So," Kurt answered back defensively.

"So…what's going on with you?" Finn asked with concern. "I know you only clean like this when you're trying to figure crap out, so… drop the vacuum and come sit with me."

Kurt hesitantly lowered the cleaning instrument, and unhurriedly made his way to the couch where his stepbrother was already waiting for him with a concern expression.

"Are you going to ask me why I left for Dalton?" Kurt asked already feeling the weight of the impending conversation.

"No," Finn answered. "I think I have an idea about that."

"I doubt it, Finn," Kurt answered back. "It's things a very…complicated."

"Being in a relationship usually is complicated," Finn replied as he noticed Kurt's shoulders stiffening. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt took a few moments to weigh his options, and he knew he couldn't discuss the genuine reason for him leaving McKinley without outing his involvement with Dave. It was then that Kurt decided to just discuss a fragment of the truth with his stepbrother.

"Like I said…it's complicated," Kurt answered back.

"Try me."

"Have you ever met someone that knows you better than anyone?" Kurt whispered as he looked at his slender fingers thinking about how they felt as they grazed across Dave's face yesterday. He loved the way he felt protected under Dave's intense stare…he felt complete. "You find yourself losing all sense of time when you look into their eyes."

"Remember who you are talking to?" Finn stated with a smirk. "I hardly know what day it is."

"Forget I said anything," Kurt replied as he rolled his eyes as he sank further back into the comfortable couch.

"What if I told you that I knew the real reason behind all of these secrets you've been hiding?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow. "What if I told you that I knew…everything? What would you say to that?"

"I'd tell you that these are not my secrets to tell, Finn."

"So... you would still only tell me half of the truth?" Finn asked with a slightly hurt tone, for he thought that he and his stepbrother were close enough to tell each other anything. "You're still protecting _him_, aren't you?"

"Till the very end," Kurt whispered with a sad smile.

"You're in love with this secret guy…don't try to deny it," Finn stated as he looked over at Kurt's face while trying to read his expression.

"I wasn't going to," Kurt answered realizing that he just, in fact, confirmed to his stepbrother that he was in _love_ with David Karofsky. "You should head out…I'm sure you have tons of things to finish before the game."

"Are you driving over with my mom, and Burt?"

"No, Mercedes is coming over, so that we can spend some quality time before the halftime performance," Kurt answered back as he stood up from the couch. "Blaine's also coming along, for it seems that Dalton has everything but an athletics department."

"Blaine is coming too?" Finn stated in a not so happy tone.

"What is it with people?" Kurt answered as he rubbed his eyes. "Blaine and I are just friends…nothing more."

"He's love you…you know," Finn replied as he looked over at his stepbrother.

"Who? Blaine?" Kurt asked as he began to laugh at Finn comment. "That's ridiculous."

"No…not Blaine," Finn answered as he stood up from his seat. "I'm talking about Dave Karofsky."

Kurt's laugh immediately stopped as his facial features morphed into a panic expression, for his mind began to race that if Finn knew his secret then Rachel was next in line.

"Finn…you can't-"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," Finn assured him as he made his way out of the living room leaving Kurt in an exhausted state as he finally let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

* * *

**McKinley High Football Game**

**8:30pm**

While most of the team members were out playing the most memorable game of their entire lives Dave Karofsky was in the locker room cleaning out his belongings. He knew very well that his lack of follow through during the Glee/Titan collaboration, and his behavior would bench him from the game. Coach Beiste had given him an ultimatum earlier before the game. She told him that he would be eligible to play if he decided to participate in the half-time show. Hence, why he was currently emptying his locker rather than being on the field.

Dave took one last look at the locker room where he had spent so much time during the year, but the only memory that was of value to him was the day he shared a kiss with Kurt. It was in that fleeting moment that he felt alive…for the first time in his life he knew what he wanted, but he was too scared to follow his heart.

Dave made his way out of the empty locker room with his bag over his shoulder as he passed the crowded bleachers. Dave was turning to head out of the field when he heard a voice behind him.

"_Leaving so soon_?"

Dave turned to see Kurt looking back at him.

"Hey," Dave replied in a breathless tone. "I wasn't sure that you would be here."

"Me too," Kurt answered, for he actually thought about opting out of the game…but he knew that he had to see the other boy. "Why are you rushing off so fast…don't you have a game to win?"

"I'm not doing the half-time show."

"I see," Kurt, answered already knowing that Dave wasn't participating, for he had received a text from Finn earlier informing him. Kurt thought he could talk with Dave before the other boy slipped out unnoticed.

"God…I hate it when you look at me like that," Dave hissed under his breath.

"Pray tell…what expression do I have on?"

"The look of utter disappointment," Dave stated as he looked at Kurt's face feeling the sudden urge to just lean over and kiss him. "I know I'm not as strong as you or comfortable in my own skin like the prep school dwarf.

"No one is asking you to be anything, but yourself…David," Kurt whispered. "I may, at times, be angry at you…but you could never disappointment me."

"I would be committing social suicide if I went out there," Dave answered knowing that was only part of the reason for his fear, for his true panic was that he wouldn't be able to perform like the rest of the Glee members. It seemed that Rachel Berry's words about his lack of talent really struck a cord, and he would hate for Kurt to see him the way others did.

"How about this…if you change your mind, and decide to perform I'm seated in the third row towards the center of the belchers," Kurt explained. "That way you can see a friendly face while you're out there…Even if you don't believe in yourself just know that I do."

Dave stood there utterly speechless as he took in all the words that Kurt had spoken, and in that moment Dave felt invincible.

"How's the lip?" Kurt asked as he placed his fingertip lightly over Dave's bruised lip, a product of his fight with Nelson.

"I'll survive," Dave answered back with a smile as he noticed Kurt staring at his lip with hesitance, and longing. "Say it."

"Say what?" Kurt asked pretending not to know what Dave was implying.

"That you want me to kiss you," Dave whispered as he felt Kurt becoming breathless.

"Hey…there you are," a voice behind them spoke up to which both boys quickly separated from their previous position. Kurt turned to see Blaine approaching with a large poster with Finn's number written in glitter.

Dave rolled his eyes at the dwarfs terrible timing, but tried really hard to not laugh at the poster board that the small slick haired dwarf was showing off. "Mercedes was about to send off a search party for you."

"Yeah…I should also be heading out," Dave answered back as he noticed Kurt looking back at him with curious and sadden eyes…it was those eyes that ruined him for anyone else.

"Okay," Kurt whispered as he looked at Dave.

"Are you an old friend of Kurt's?" Blaine asked with a devious smirk, for the young Warbler already knew that the jock was the one Kurt was hiding in his room yesterday afternoon.

"Something like that," Dave answered as he looked over a Kurt. "Kurt was pretty much the best thing to walk through these halls."

Blaine couldn't help, but smirk at the comment as he noticed Kurt blushing.

"Well…I should be heading back to the stands. I think the half-time shows about to begin," Blaine replied noticing that both boys in front of him were in their own worlds. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah," Dave whispered, as he wasn't really paying much attention to the curly haired hobbit as he walked away.

"I-I um…should go," Kurt, whispered in a hesitant tone, as he still couldn't get his feet to move one inch. "Take care of yourself, David."

All Dave could do was nod his head in response as he slowly began to notice the slender singer moving away from him in a reluctant manner…it seemed that whenever Kurt walked away from him pieces of his heart would fracture further down splitting him in two.

Dave continued to watch the slender figure until he disappeared into the crowd.

"_Good job, Karofsky_," Dave whispered under his breath as he tightened his grip around his bag while heading towards the crowded parking lot. Dave was slowly making his way towards his destination when he could hear Lopez singing the first verse of the mash-up, Thriller/Heads Will Roll.

Dave looked into the smoky field where he could see both the jocks and Glee members working together in an effort to boost the audience's morale. The main goal was to put on an incredible show, and so far they were reaching their objective by the looks of the roaring crowd.

It was then that Dave hesitantly looked behind him while patiently scanning the jumping throng of people for one particular face.

Kurt was smiling as he watched his friends enjoying themselves out on the field when he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Kurt lowered his gaze to the bottom of near the sidelines where he could see Dave looking back at him. It seemed that the larger boy was having an internal debate when it looked like something finally clicked within the jock.

Kurt watch curiously as Dave reached into his bag in order to retrieve what looked like his zombie jersey.

Kurt stood perplexed as everyone around him was still dancing while his eyes continued to followed Dave as he headed towards the field with determination in his stride. It took a moment for Kurt to realize that he wasn't hallucinating, and that Dave had actually joined in on the half-time show. Dave seemed to have fallen easily into the choreography set as he danced with such ease with the rest of the Glee club.

"_He's a natural_," Kurt thought to himself.

"It's him…isn't it," Blaine replied through the cheering and music.

Kurt bit away the smile that was slowly forming as he noticed Dave watching him throughout the whole performance. It was then that Kurt remembered his words to Dave just moments ago.

"_How about this…if you change your mind and decide to perform I'm seated in the third row towards the center of the belchers," Kurt explained. "That way you can see a friendly face while you're out there…Even if you don't believe in yourself just know that I do."_

The performance was, without a doubt, a smash. Once the show finished most of the jocks retreated back to the locker room to go over the next plan when Kurt felt his pocket vibrating. Kurt curiously slipped his cell-phone out of his pocket to see an unread message from…Dave.

**New Message: From Dave**

"_I'm not going to give up."-D_

Kurt looked down at the field, but noticed that the rest of the Titan's were off of the field. Kurt stared back at the composing blank text screen not knowing what to write back or if he should even send a response…but in that moment Kurt he decided to be honest as he took a deep breath while composing a small simple message.

Once the message was properly sent Kurt was able to finally exhale as he held a small smile.

Dave was finally given approval from Coach Beiste to play the last half of the game, but just before leaving to the field he decided to check his phone. To Dave's surprise there was a new text message waiting for him from Kurt.

**New Message: From Kurt**

"_Good…because I don't want you to,"-K_

Yes-secrets were difficult to keep, but sometimes secrets were well worth the risk.

**TBC…**

* * *

_HI!_

_Okay, so I think it's safe to say that the Sue Sylvester Shuffle Episode is now officially over. I didn't want to get to into the football game, so I'll just add a flashback in the next chapter. We are slowly moving along to Silly Love Songs where we'll have some shocking revelations, plot thickening and dare I say it…love songs galore! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and thanks for the awesome feedback!_

_Wicked Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears Toxic One Republic's Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds , Snow Patrols Run & Radiohead's Creep.

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

* * *

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during Silly Love Songs episode) **

**Chapter 12: **"When I Get You Alone"

The performance was, without a doubt, a smash. Once the show finished most of the jocks retreated back to the locker room to go over the next plan when Kurt felt his pocket vibrating. Kurt curiously slipped his cell-phone out of his pocket to see an unread message from…Dave.

**New Message: From Dave**

"_I'm not going to give up."-D_

_Kurt looked down at the field, but noticed that the rest of the Titan's were off of the field. Kurt stared back at the composing blank text screen not knowing what to write back or if he should even send a response…but in that moment Kurt he decided to be honest as he took a deep breath while composing a small simple message. _

_Once the message was properly sent Kurt was able to finally exhale as he held a small smile._

_Dave was finally given approval from Coach Beiste to play the last half of the game, but just before leaving to the field he decided to check his phone. To Dave's surprise there was a new text message waiting for him from Kurt._

_**New Message: From Kurt**_

"_Good…because I don't want you to,"-K_

_Yes-secrets were difficult to keep, but sometimes secrets were well worth the risk._

* * *

**Continued**…

**McKinley High School**

**Monday Morning**

_Forgiveness…_

_Letting go…_

It seemed that all of McKinley high was still wandering basking about in the afterglow of their epic win from Saturday night's game. The final game was, without a doubt, a close win, but a win nonetheless.

Dave had spent that very weekend with his family since his grandfather, Murray, was back in town, and throughout the day he would check his phone willing himself to send Kurt a message. Dave wanted to tell Kurt not to go back to the prep-school, but a part of him knew that he had to fix certain things before he asked Kurt to return.

_He needed to make thing right_…

Dave reached for his phone to re-read the last message Kurt had sent him just before he went back onto the field last Saturday.

"_Good, because I don't want you to,"-K _

Dave smiled to himself as he heard Hudson approaching with his usual lopsided grin and clueless expression.

"Hey Dude," Finn greeted as he stood next to Dave's locker as the other boy retrieved a few of his books from his locker.

"Hey," Dave answered with a nod. "Good game this weekend."

"Yeah, it was a team effort," Finn replied with a smirk. "We couldn't have made those points without your blocks."

"Thanks," Dave replied back as he was still confused by Finn's lingering presence. "Do you need something?"

"So…this is your daily invitation to join Glee Club," Finn explained with a hopeful expression. "I'm planning on bothering you each day until you finally decide to join The New Direction."

Dave remained silent as Hudson continued to explain his simple logic, but Dave couldn't bring himself to follow along with the conversation. Dave had thought about how he felt when he was performing the other night on the field, and he had to admit it was exhilarating…but he knew he couldn't join or at least not until Kurt was back with his friends.

"I'll think about it," Dave stated as he placed one of his notebooks back in his cluttered locker. "So…um-how was your weekend?"

"How about you stop beating around the bush, and just tell me what you really want to ask?" Finn replied as he leaned into one of the closed lockers.

"Did…did Kurt already head back to Dalton?"

"He left last night," Finn answered as he watched Dave nodding his head with disappointment. The idea of Karofsky and Kurt together was still surreal to Finn, but at this point in time he just wanted to help in anyway he could…Kurt was family, and he wanted his step-brother to be happy.

"So, I'm going to head to the Westerfield mall afterschool today to grab some supplies for the kissing booth I'm making," Finn began to explain when he noticed Karofsky breaking out into a hysterical laughter. "What?"

"A kissing booth?" Dave repeated as he tried not to laugh at the clueless jock in front of him.

"Why is it so funny?" Finn asked with confusion written all over his face. "I told Kurt my idea last night, and he also became hysterical."

"Sorry, man," Dave replied still smirking at the idiotic plan Hudson had for raising money for Glee.

"It's alright…I guess," Finn stated still a bit wounded by his idea getting laughed at once again. "So…do you want to hang out afterschool? Grab a few burgers at the food court?"

"What?"

"I want to hang out," Finn stated as if it was obvious.

"Why?" Dave asked with confusion as he closed his locker.

"Because…whether you want to believe it or not you're going to need a friend when all Hell breaks loose," Finn stated as he knew that when Dave decided to come out most of his "friends" on the team would turn on him. "…And you're important to Kurt."

"So…what you're saying is that you want to be friends even after I slushied you, and half of your friends," Dave replied as he looked over at the tall jock. "Are you trying to be the patron saint of McKinley?"

"No," Finn answered with a chuckle. "Look the way I see it we both need each other."

"How do you figure?"

"Well…you need to start scoring as many brownie points with the Glee club, and I need a _real_ guy friend," Finn began to explain.

"A guy friend?" Dave asked with both concern and confusion in his tone. "Dude, what the Hell is Puckerman?"

"One word…_Beth_," Finn stated with a sad look on his face as he thought about the child he thought was once his, but in time he would later find out the child actually belonged to his supposed best friend.

"Beth? Quinn's kid?" Dave asked only really hearing about Fabray's child a handful of times.

"Yeah, she also happens to be Puck's daughter," Finn replied as he looked at a few of the students walking by them. "Do you get where I'm going with this…Puck and I haven't really talked since."

"Alright," Dave asked as he quickly ran through a couple of Glee members in his head. "What about Evans?"

"He's dating Quinn now, and it's just too awkward."

"Chang," Dave stated already feeling like he was running out of choices.

"Okay…now you're starting to hurt my feelings," Finn answered with a chuckle. "I'm starting to think you don't want to hangout. Would you reconsider if I told you that I may… or may not have some information about Kurt being at the mall later today?"

"I'm listening," Dave answered as his ears perked up at the sound of Kurt's name.

"I just overheard him yesterday talking about falling into the _Gap_ because of some unofficial Warbler business today at the Westerfield mall," Finn explained with a mischievous smirk as he shrugged. "You in?"

"Fine," Dave answered back not caring if he sounded too eager.

"Awesome," Finn replied in an excited tone. "I'll drive."

"_Fuck_," Dave thought to himself as the taller jock left down the hall, for Dave remembered the time Kurt disclosed an incident when Finn accidentally crashed into the mailman while driving. "_This should be interesting_."

* * *

**Westerfield Mall**

**The Gap**

"That's him…over there," Blaine whispered as he casually motioned to the skinny cashier working the register. "What?"

"Well…he's a lot taller than I expected," Kurt answered trying his very best not to laugh at the pale-faced clerk with frumpy hair.

Both, Blaine and Kurt continued to watch the cashier as he began bagging up a few items for a customer.

"I know," Blaine answered in a absentminded voice. "Do you think our kids will be tall?"

It was then that Kurt began to smile internally, for he couldn't help but think that Dave's height was the perfect size in comparison to his own. He loved the way he fit perfectly whenever he was being held by the larger boy...they just seemed to fit impeccably.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out as he waved his hands in front of the Kurt's face while he was deep in thought. "I think this is a bad idea…we should leave."

"Don't back out now, Blaine," Kurt stated as he rolled his eyes at his friend's worried expression. "This is all in the name of love."

"Would you do all of this if you were in my position?"

"I would do all this in a heartbeat…if it meant being able to be with the one I love," Kurt responded as he noticed a red McKinley letterman jacket moving around the store.

"Alright…I'm ready," Blaine stated as he motioned for the rest of the Warblers to get into formation.

"Finally," Kurt muttered under his breath when he noticed the McKinley letterman once more only this time he was able to see the owner of the jacket. Kurt's eyes grew wide when he saw Dave making his way to the cashier to purchase an item in his hands.

"Blaine," Kurt began when the Warblers began their serenade performance.

"_Bum bum bum bum...  
Bum bum bum bum...  
Oooh..._

_Bum bum bum bum..._

_Bum bum bum bum..._

_Oooh..."_

"_Baby girl, where you at?_

_Got no strings, got men attached_

_Can't stop that feelin' for long no"_

Kurt was trying to keep himself well hidden in the background as Blaine began his performance, for he wasn't hiding from Dave but rather he was a bit out of his element as they continued to perform. Kurt also hated the way his Dalton uniform looked on him.

Kurt noticed that Dave had already paid for his item and was now standing on the side watching the performance while scanning the room.

"_See all these illusions just take us too long_

_And I want it bad..._

_Because you walk pretty,_

_Because you talk pretty,_

_'Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'"_

A few of the Warblers began pushing their way to the center of the store, and Kurt tried in vain to stay firmly planted where he was. It wasn't until Wes pulled him to the center of the room that Kurt realized that Dave was now looking at him with an undeniable grin to which Kurt found contagious as he smirked back.

"_When I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you you'll know baby (know)_

_When I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you alone now…"_

Kurt continued to sing as Blaine began following Jeremiah around the store with a few Warblers as back-up. Kurt began thinking that they could potentially be banned from the Gap for life yet he couldn't careless, for seeing Dave's smiling at him was enough for him.

_(Ooooh)_

_All these intrusions just take us too long_

_(Ooooh) And I want you so bad..._

_Because you walk steady,_

_Because you talk steady,_

_'Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

_(Ahhh)_

_When I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you you'll know baby (know)_

_When I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you alone now (it's all mine)_

_When I get you alone_

Kurt finally exhaled as the serenade ended with the roar of the applause for various customers. Kurt looked over to the side where Dave had been standing, and saw the larger jock clapping as well. It was then that Kurt gradually left his group to make his way towards the one he had given his heart to all those months ago…the one who _still_ held his hear.

"Well…this was my first flash mob," Dave stated as Kurt approached him.

"So…how was it?"

"Awesome," Dave answered with a smirk as he noticed Kurt's involuntary blush.

"We were just trying to help Blaine get the attention of the guy he's been lusting after," Kurt explained nonchalantly.

"Well…you got my attention," Dave answered back as he looked over at Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked with a confused look on his face suddenly. "I thought you hated the mall."

"I did…I mean I do, but I was helping Hudson with something," Dave began explaining when Kurt cut him off.

"Hudson…as in my step-brother, Finn," Kurt replied with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, he's buying crap for his idiotic kissing booth, and he dragged my ass all the way down here," Dave answered as he shuffled his feet hoping that Kurt didn't see the eagerness in his eyes.

"I see."

"He also mentioned that you might be here," Dave confessed as he noticed Kurt's growing grin at the statement.

"Are you stalking me, Karofsky?" Kurt stated playfully.

"No…that would be creepy, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't jump at the chance to come and see you," Dave stated as he fiddled with the shopping bag in his hand, for he almost forgot he had purchased something. "Here," Dave replied in a low tone as he passed the bag over to a curious Kurt.

"What's this?" Kurt asked as he took the bag that Dave was passing over.

"Open it," Dave answered as he held his breath as Kurt slowly opened the bag, and within seconds Kurt was pulling out a bright red knitted scarf from the Gap bag with surprised eyes. "The last scarf I gave you ended up getting ruined, so I thought I'd get you a new one…one that will last."

"I don't know what to say," Kurt whispered as he held the brightly colored scarf in his hands as he marveled at its beauty when he heard his name being called in the distance.

"Kurt," Wes called out from the side of the room. "It looks like we have to do some damage control…I think our performance might have backfired."

"Um-okay…give me a second," Kurt responded back as he looked towards the larger boy who was standing in front of him.

"Can I ask you something?" Dave asked hesitantly as he looked into Kurt's hypnotic blue orbs to which Kurt nodded in response. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Yes," Kurt answered a bit breathlessly.

"Do you regret it?"

"No," Kurt answered truthfully because there was nothing about the kiss in the locker room that he would change. "Do you?"

"My only regret was rushing out when I did," Dave answered as he slowly removed the scarf that was nestled in Kurt's hands. Kurt watched with both curiosity and wonder as the larger boy began wrapping the scarf around his neck. The feeling of Dave's fingers as the tenderly caressed his exposed neck sent shivers down Kurt's spine. "It looks great on you."

Kurt looked down to see his new scarf perfectly placed, and Kurt didn't care that his smile was visible for the entire world to see.

"It's beautiful," Kurt, answered as he turned his gaze to see Dave looking back at him with such intensity that Kurt easily forgot that they were in a crowded department store.

"I know I screwed up, but I promise the next time I kiss your lips…I'll make sure to get it right," Dave answered as he stepped closer to Kurt.

Dave wanted nothing more than to lean in and capture Kurt's lips, but he also wanted Kurt to be the one to let him back in.

"Um…you should go and check up your hobbit buddy."

"Yeah," Kurt whispered as he felt the imaginary pull he felt whenever he was with Dave being tugged. Kurt noticed that Dave nodded in response as he was turning to leave the store when he was brought out of his own thoughts by his own voice. "_Weekend_."

"What was that?" Dave asked as he turned wondering if Kurt was actually talking to him.

"I'm coming home for the weekend," Kurt stated. "Maybe…if you want…"

"Yes," Dave immediately stated without needing to hear Kurt continue.

"I wasn't finished," Kurt replied with a smirk.

"Well…whatever it is my answers still-_yes_," Dave answered as he returned Kurt's smile as he made his way out of the clothing store.

Kurt stood in the middle of the crowded store completely unaware of the uproar that was taking place around him because of their previous performance, and the angry store clerk who was now giving Blaine a piece of his mind.

All Kurt could think about were the days that needed to pass before he was able to see the larger jock again.

Kurt turned his gaze back to the scarf, and smiled warmly as he felt the softness of the cloth under his fingers.

"…_The next time I kiss your lips I'll make sure to get it right_," Kurt thought about the words that Dave had delivered just earlier, and smiled for he could feel the softness of Dave's fingers still lingering over his skin.

_Letting go…_

_Yes- secrets were hard, but allowing your heart to forgive was a modern way of letting go of the past in order to make room for the future._

**TBC…**

* * *

_WOW! Okay, so I spent a better portion of my week trying to get over a bad flu, and finding the time to re-watch a few episodes of Season 2._

_ I'm running through a few ideas for the next chapter (evil smiles)._

_I just wanted to give a special thanks to all that have sent their wonderful comments my way: Burlybearcub, Louisestrange, Punzy, Captainlove, GDG, OurEchoes, Powerlad, mybrittanacreys, FanofChrisCMaxA1, Mr. GlamourShot,TimeWitch'93, WannaHoldYourHand, Xonthefloor,aagiel77, Amelias-Nature(hugs!) & Holly-Anne Rivers (Ghost!)…Love you Guys!_

_Thanks also to all that are following…you all inspire me to create stories like this;-P_

_Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears Toxic One Republic's Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds , Snow Patrols Run & Radiohead's Creep.

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

(**Authors notes**: _Hi everyone, I've been working so hard to finish this insane chapter that I hope you all like. I edited most of the ending like three times, for I wasn't happy until I got it just right. It became so long that I have to cut some of it, so the next chapter will have the continuation of Blame it on the Alcohol. Let me know what you think! Tons of Love and Hugs- Whiskey)_

* * *

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during Comeback & Blame it on the Alcohol episode) **

**Chapter 13: **"**A Change…Will Do You Good**"

_Kurt stood in the middle of the crowded store completely unaware of the uproar that was taking place around him because of their previous performance, and the angry store clerk who was now giving Blaine a piece of his mind. _

_All Kurt could think about were the days that needed to pass before he was able to see the larger jock again. _

_Kurt turned his gaze back to the scarf, and smiled warmly as he felt the softness of the cloth under his fingers._

"…_The next time I kiss your lips I'll make sure to get it right," Kurt thought about the words that Dave had delivered just earlier, and smiled for he could feel the softness of Dave's fingers still lingering over his skin._

_Letting go…_

_Yes- secrets were hard, but allowing your heart to forgive was a modern way of letting go of the past in order to make room for the future._

**Continued…**

**Karofsky Household**

**Kitchen: Monday Morning**

_Perception…_

_Change..._

_David had always heard his Grandpa Murray ramble about the troubles he had when he was younger. _

"_The world was a different place, David," his old grandfather would state firmly with sadness in his gaze. "People were different…we use to stand for something."_

_It was these rare moments with his elder that Dave came to realize that even though the world was a different place…something's still remain the same._

_People were very hesitant when it came to change… _

_People tried to hold on to the familiar, for they fear the unknown that was lurking just around the corner._

_Dave knew that people feared what they did not understand, for this concept alone summed up his whole high school experience. Before Dave wanted nothing more than to blend into the background, but for the first time in his life he knew that he needed change…he wanted to stand for something._

_Dave needed to start before he lost what he valued most...Kurt._

_Yes- the world had changed, but still very much the same._

"You're up early," Paul Karofsky stated as he entered the kitchen to see his son pouring some of his favorite cereal into a bowl on a cold February morning.

"I was planning on getting an early start at the ice rink, but my truck wouldn't start," Dave answered as he poured a bit of milk into his bowl. "I might have to stop at the auto-parts store to get a new battery after-school."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No…I'm good," Dave replied as he quickly shoved a spoon full of cereal into his mouth casually hoping his father wouldn't play fifty questions with him at that moment.

Dave had noticed that for the past couple of weeks his father had taken a sudden interest in his daily life- including the people he was hanging out with.

Before Paul Karofsky wouldn't pry into his son's business, but lately he was trying to get more in-depth insight into the man his son was becoming.

"Azimio is actually up at this time?" Paul asked with surprised tone as he checked his watch while pouring himself a cup of coffee into his traveling mug.

"Um…no."

"Strando?"

"Actually…Finn Hudson is picking me up," Dave finally replied knowing that his father wouldn't let up on the guessing game until he finally gave him a straightforward response.

"That's Carole's son, right?" Paul asked with a nod. "She's now married to the owner of Hummel Tires."

"Yeah," Dave responded back as he looked up from his cereal bowl to see his father packing his lunch for the day. "What do you think about Burt Hummel's son, Kurt?"

"I don't really know him all that well," Paul stated as he placed his briefcase on the kitchen counter. "He doesn't play any sports…does he?"

"He use to be a kicker for the Titan's Sophomore year, but he's more into musical stuff," Dave answered as he bit down on his lip feeling compelled to truly talk with his father about the boy who captivated him since the moment he laid eyes on him in elementary school. "Dad…can I talk with you about something?"

"You know you can tell me anything, David," Paul replied as he looked towards his son who looked rather conflicted, but before his son could even utter a single word there was a loud honk coming from the front of the house.

"That's probably Hudson," Dave whispered with a hint of regret washing over him, for he didn't know when he would have the nerve to discuss the matter at hand with his father once more.

"Well- you don't want to be late," Paul, replied as he watched his son slowly packing up his belongings, and heading to the front door. "David."

"Yeah," Dave answered as he stopped abruptly to see his father looking back at him with a glimmer in his eye. "Whenever you are ready to talk…I'm here."

Dave simply nodded as he tightened his grip on his backpack strap and exited towards the Hummel tow-truck that was parked in the front of his house.

Dave casually opened the door without looking inside, but stopped himself once he noticed that it wasn't Hudson in the drivers seat. Dave was shocked to see Burt Hummel looking back at him.

"David?" Burt asked the shell-shocked boy standing outside his car looking back at him as if he was an escapee from a mental institution. "It's David, right?"

"I…um," Dave stuttered with a slight nod while wondering if the milk in his cereal was laced with a hallucinogen.

"I remember you going by the house a few months back," Burt answered back. "You were working on a project with Kurt."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you planning on standing there all day?" Burt asked with a chuckle. "Finn, forgot he had something to do for Glee club, so he asked if I could take a friend of his to school."

"You really don't have to…I can walk," Dave replied as he noticed his breathing becoming very shallow at the thought of riding to school with Kurt's father.

He had only seen the older Hummel a handful of times, but he was, without a doubt, terrified of the older man.

"In this freezing weather," Burt motioned for the jock to hop into the tow-truck. "McKinley is on the way to the shop."

Dave took one last deep breath before he entered the well-heated truck. The ride for the first few minutes were a bit uncomfortable, for Dave didn't know what to say to the older man sitting next to him.

"_Mr. Hummel…I'm the reason Kurt left McKinley_," was a thought that was running through Dave's mind as they drove in silence.

"_I'm in love with your son_," was another thought that was running through his brain as they continued to drive through the busy streets of Lima.

"So…you're the right-guard for the Titan's," Burt replied finally breaking the silence within the car. "You're very good."

"Um…thanks," Dave muttered under his breath as he fixed his eyes on the road in front of him hoping that this wasn't a trick, and that Mr. Hummel was actually taking him somewhere to make him disappear for breaking his son's heart. "I heard you use to play back in high school."

"Did Finn tell you that?" Burt asked with a look of surprise.

"No…Kurt told me," Dave answered as he looked back at the older Hummel.

"Yeah, I use to play," Burt replied with a nostalgic smile. "It didn't matter which sport or position…Hell, it didn't matter if we won or not…it was all about finding a place where you belonged."

Dave remained silent as he still could hear the last words of Burt's statement ringing in his ears, and at that moment Dave Karofsky realized that he never felt comfortable in his life.

He never felt like he belonged anywhere…until he began spending time with Kurt.

It was those small moments with the slender singer that he felt like he could truly remove any traces of the veneer he had created over the years and be himself.

_Kurt had seen the best and worst of him…_

"You alright, kid?" Burt asked.

"Yeah," Dave stated without hesitation. "How's Kurt doing at Dalton?"

"He's hanging in there," Burt answered with a shrug. "Where you and Kurt…_friends_?"

"We were…_close_," Dave answered as he noticed Burt looking back at his with curiosity in his eyes, but chose to not say a word about the comment the young jock just declared.

Dave noticed that they were finally pulling into the McKinley parking lot. He began gathering his bag about to exit the car when he heard Burt's voice as he opened the passenger door.

"So…if you want," Burt replied nonchalantly. "Bring your car later to the shop, and I can take a quick look at it."

"Thanks…I'm sure it's just the battery acting up again," Dave answered as he stepped out of the car. "I'll fix it when I get home."

"You know your way around an engine, Kid?" Burt asked curiously as he raised his eyebrow to the boy.

"I know enough," Dave answered back with a shrug. "My grandfather Murray taught me a few things just to get by."

"Look…Kurt use to help me around the shop," Burt began explaining. "Finn…tries to help, but we all know how that turns out in the end."

Dave smirked, for he knew exactly what Hummel senior meant by that. The last time Hudson had a brilliant idea he ended up home sick with mono for a week.

"Sir, are you offering me a job?" Dave asked hoping that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Call it a trial run," Burt answered back as he looked over at the boy standing outside his car. "If you survive a week…then the job is yours. That's if you're interested."

The word _change_ kept swimming around Dave's mind as Burt Hummel waited for his response.

"I…I' am very interested, but I'm not very good," Dave answered back still feeling intimidated by the older man.

"Neither was I, but a person always has to start somewhere," Burt replied with a genuine smile to which Dave nodded in response.

"Good," Burt answered back with a nod. "Stop by the shop after school and don't be late."

"I won't…sir," Dave answered back as he closed the door to the truck, and watched from the sidewalk as Burt Hummel drove away.

Dave was finally able to breathe when he entered the crowded school hallway on a mission to have a long chat with Hudson. Dave finally turned towards the hall leading to Hudson's locker when he had to do a double take as he quickly took in the quarterback's attire.

"Hey," Finn greeted as he saw Dave standing in front of him on the verge of bursting into laughter. "Did you have a nice long drive with Burt?"

"I should be kicking your ass for pulling a stunt like that, but you've dug your own grave with that outfit," Dave stated, as he couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"Dude, you do know that you're dressed like a Justin Bieber look-a-like, right?" Dave stated as he motioned to Finn's bright purple sweater, followed by the ridiculously tight black jeans, and the way he had parted his hair to the side that morning. "Please…tell me that this is a Glee assignment, and that Mr. Shue forced this on you guys like disco."

"Whatever," Finn scowled as he closed his locker as they both walked towards their first class. "How was the drive?"

"Fine," Dave answered with a shrug. "You could have warned me that Kurt's dad was going to drop me off."

"If I did you would have said _no_," Finn answered back. "And besides…you want Burt to like you. Kurt values Burt's opinion."

"I know that," Dave answered back as they reached the classroom. "Can I have a ride to the shop later?"

"Sure," Finn replied with a lopsided grin. "You fixing that death-trap you call a car?"

"That and because…I now work there," Dave stated bluntly with a smirk as he entered his first period Spanish class.

"You're what?!" Finn stated out loud in a completely confused expression to follow.

* * *

**Hummel's Tires & Lube**

**Friday: Afternoon**

It had already been five days since he accepted the job offer to work at Burt's shop, and although he had only been there a short while he felt comfortable working along side Kurt's dad. Even though Burt considered him a friend of both, Finn and Kurt, he didn't give out any special treatment to him. Dave was expected to be at his shift on time, and was even placed to work on the weekends.

Dave didn't mind it, but the only issue he was facing was the fact that he hadn't told Kurt about his new position at his fathers shop.

Dave and Kurt had spent the past few days sending sporadic text messages of mere harmless topics…they were still dancing around their feelings, but Dave would rather have safe conversations than have nothing at all.

Dave was underneath the hood of a car changing the oil to the 1969 Pontiac _Firebird_ when he heard a familiar voice in the distance standing over him.

"Sorry I'm late," Kurt replied as he was standing over a body that was underneath one of the cars. "I had to go to at least three different stores to find you a low-sodium lunch. I was able to find you that miso soup you like so much."

Dave smirked as he was still under the car, and decided to show himself as he slid from underneath the vehicle to reveal himself to a now stunned Kurt.

"Thanks…I'm actually starving," Dave replied with a smirk as he watched Kurt taking a step forward to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Kurt was immediately taken back by the sight of Dave looking incredible in a pair of dirty coveralls.

"David?" Kurt replied still in shock while shaking away the tingling sensation that was coursing through him by seeing Dave there. "Why are you underneath _this_ car…and why do you have a mechanics uniform on?"

"It's part of my job description to were the required uniform," Dave answered as he stood up to face Kurt who was still in his Dalton attire. "My boss would kick my ass if I didn't wear it."

"Your boss?"

"Yeah," Dave answered with a chuckle as he noticed Kurt's eyes still enormously wide. "I'm working…_here_."

"Here?"

"Yeah," Dave replied finding Kurt adorable when he looked stunned.

"What possessed you to choose this particular workplace from all the other jobs in Lima?" Kurt asked still reeling from the idea that Dave was now working for his father. "I didn't even know you could this."

"It's a long story," Dave stated as he wiped his grease stained hands on a dirty rag.

"I like long stories especially one's that have a point to them," Kurt stated as he placed the grocery bag on the counter then turned his curious face back to Dave.

"Your dad needed an extra hand around here," Dave began explaining as he motioned to the car. "He told me one of his best employees had to go away to Westerfield to attend private school."

"Finn was taking over my duties here at the shop," Kurt stated as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Yeah, you should see Hudson trying to fix a carburetor," Dave answered with a smirk. "It took three mechanics to undo the mess he made."

Kurt found no humor in Dave's comment, but he wasn't truly upset that Dave was working there…he was just displeased at the fact that Dave hadn't mentioned any of this in their text messages during the week.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be weirded out. I also didn't want you to think I was only doing it to score points with you dad," Dave answered honestly with a motion. "I like working for your father…he's a good man," Dave stated sincerely as he looked into Kurt's piercing blue eyes.

"He is a great man," Kurt replied as he tried not to stare at Dave who still looked incredible in his mechanics uniform. "I was just dropping off some food for him before heading over to Rachel's house to set up for the party tonight."

"Berry's having a party…sounds like fun," Dave responded with sarcasm evident in his tone.

"That's why I'm helping out, so she doesn't do something ridiculous like decorate on her own," Kurt added with a light laugh as he looked at Dave realizing how much he missed this…the simple conversations between him, and the larger boy in front of him always made his heart skip beats. "Do you want to come?"

"I'd really like that, but your dad has me closing up tonight," Dave answered feeling a pang in his chest as he saw the disappointment in Kurt's eyes.

"Oh…that's alright."

"Can we do something…maybe tomorrow night?" Dave asked with hope in his voice that could easily be heard. "I'm off tomorrow."

"Sure," Kurt answered with a smile as he was slowly turning to head out of the shop.

"_Kurt_," Dave called out.

"Yeah," Kurt answered as he spun around quickly with anticipation in his eyes at hearing Dave calling out to him.

"Have fun tonight," Dave replied back as he saw Kurt clearly nod as he turned away leaving Dave alone at the shop with his thoughts.

* * *

**Berry Residence**

_**Later on that evening…**_

"Why didn't you tell me he was working at the shop?" Kurt whispered in an upset tone to his stepbrother as they conversed in a corner while the rest of the gleeks partied around them.

"Does it matter, Dude?" Finn asked with confusion as he sipped his soda while scanning the room. "Crap."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he noticed his brother's agitated expression.

"Puck just cracked open the Berry's liquor cabinet," Finn stated as he pointed to the now open cabinet where the Glee members were helping themselves to a few beverages.

"Let the Berry train wreak extravaganza begin," Kurt stated as he lifted his soda in the air with a mocking tone. Kurt's expression turned serious as he looked back at his stepbrother with hesitation, but he knew he needed to ask the question that had been plaguing him for a while now. "Does he talk about me?"

"Who are we talking about?" Finn asked in a joking tone.

"Finn Hudson," Kurt stated in a stressed manner as he looked at his goofy stepbrother with a stern expression.

"I'm kidding," Finn answered as he held his arms up in a mock surrender. "He doesn't talk much, but he does ask how you're doing at Hogwarts."

"It's called Dalton Academy," Kurt corrected.

"Whatever," Finn replied as he sipped his beverage. "I saw him looking at a picture of you in Burt's office the other day…I know the guy misses you."

"**LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE**," Rachel cried out from the other side of the room.

"Oh God," Kurt muttered as he covered his eyes with his right hand. "This is all your fault," Kurt stated as he looked over at Finn.

"Me?"

"Yes…_you_," Kurt answered back in hushed voice. "You just had to break up with her days before Regional's."

"I had my reasons."

"Does this reason happen to be Quinn Fabray?" Kurt asked as he quietly sipped his soda.

"Quinn and I are just…" Finn began to explain when he realized that they were veering from their initial conversation. "We are talking about you here, so don't change the subject."

"_My turn_," Brittany called out from the circle where the group was playing. It seemed that only Finn and Kurt were the only ones not participating in the drunken kissing game.

"I…_miss_…him," Kurt finally replied out loud with a sad voice. "I miss his contagious smile…I miss his crude jokes…I even miss that hideous letterman jacket."

"Then come back to McKinley," Finn stated as if the choice was obvious.

"It's not that easy, Finn," Kurt answered in a miserable tone. "Dad and Carole have sacrificed so much for me to attend Dalton."

"All they want is for you to be happy," Finn said with a knowing look. "Are you happy all the way in Westerfield?"

Kurt looked over at his stepbrother who already knew the answer to the question, for Kurt wasn't content at all…his mind would always wander to his friends, his family…but most importantly it would wander to _his_ Dave.

"He's not the same guy from when you left," Finn replied casually. "He's trying to fix the mess he made, so that you can come back…you are all he wants."

"Does he trust you?" Kurt asked knowing that Dave was very cautious about people finding out about his secret.

"I kind of didn't give him much of a choice," Finn stated with a guilty expression. "I told him that it's better to have one real friend than a bunch of fakers that will leave when stuff goes down."

"Thanks…for watching out for him."

"I'm doing it because I know what he means to you," Finn answered as he placed a hand on his stepbrother's shoulder.

It was then that both, Finn and Kurt, were brought out of their conversation by the roar of the group. Kurt turned his gaze to see that Blaine had spun the bottle, and it happened to be pointing in his general direction…even though Kurt wasn't playing.

Kurt looked at the intoxicated Warbler that he saw as a friend while hearing the rest of the group chanting for him to kiss Blaine.

In that instant Kurt Hummel realized that he wanted, _and_ needed to be elsewhere. The young singer knew, without a doubt, where that place was in his heart.

"Sorry everyone, but it so happens that I have a prior engagement that I must hurry to," Kurt answered out loud as he bypassed the group of intoxicated Glee club members hurrying towards the stairs leaving everyone with curious expressions.

The world was a complicated place with unanswered questions lurking about, but when a person is about to seek his hearts desire only then can the world make sense.

Yes-secrets were hard to keep in this world constantly evolving, but sometimes secrets were the greatest mysteries that urged mankind to move forward out of the darkness.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Evil wicked laugh_

(**Authors notes above)**

_Up next Pt.2 of Blame it on the Alcohol._


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears- Toxic, One Republic's -Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds , Snow Patrols- Run, Radiohead's- Creep, Human League & Oasis_

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

(**Authors Notes**: _Hi everyone, so I now give you the final part of Blame it on the Alcohol. I had to fix a few minor things, but I hope you'll enjoy what is ahead. I also added a small treat that I won't spoil, but for some of you that have read my earlier stories I hope you like it(Wicked Smiles)…and for those that haven't you find it towards the end of the chapter;-) Tons of Hugs and Love- Whiskey_

* * *

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during Blame it on the Alcohol episode) **

**Blame it on the Alcohol Pt. 2**

**Chapter 14: "Addicted to Your Love."**

"_Thanks…for watching out for him."_

"_I'm doing it because I know what he means to you," Finn answered as he placed a hand on his stepbrother's shoulder. _

_It was then that both, Finn and Kurt, were brought out of their conversation by the roar of the group. Kurt turned his gaze to see that Blaine had spun the bottle, and it happened to be pointing in his general direction…even though Kurt wasn't playing._

_Kurt looked at the intoxicated Warbler that he saw as a friend while hearing the rest of the group chanting for him to kiss Blaine. _

_In that instant Kurt Hummel realized that he wanted, and needed to be elsewhere. The young singer knew, without a doubt, where that place was in his heart._

"_Sorry everyone, but it so happens that I have a prior engagement that I must hurry to," Kurt answered out loud as he bypassed the group of intoxicated Glee club members hurrying towards the stairs leaving everyone with curious expressions._

_The world was a complicated place with unanswered questions lurking about, but when a person is about to seek his hearts desire only then can the world make sense._

_Yes-secrets were hard to keep in this world constantly evolving, but sometimes secrets were the greatest mysteries that urged mankind to move forward out of the darkness._

* * *

**Next Morning…**

**Hummel-Hudson Household**

_A new day is dawning…_

The morning after a spectacular event usually leaves a person to view the world with a different pair of eyes when they awake to greet the new day. The colors of the warm sunrays illuminating a dull space after a night spent with a lover becomes something that poets have written about throughout the centuries. The silence of the morning even becomes poetic in an odd way.

"_The morning after,"_ Kurt thought to himself as he let his eyes flutter open as he noticed the morning light greeting him as he found himself laying in his family's living room couch with an undeniable smile spreading across his face from the thoughts of what occurred only a few hours ago.

Kurt sat up from the uncomfortable couch to see his wrinkled clothing from the night before, and usually he would be internally complaining…but it seemed that nothing could bring him down at that particular moment, as he was alone with this marvelous thoughts.

He was about to reach for his cell-phone to compose a message when he noticed his step-brother wandering into the living room in a bizarre choice of pajamas with a fresh bruise forming around his right eye.

"Morning," Finn mumbled to Kurt clearly not adding up that Kurt was sleeping on the sofa with the clothing he had on the night before after he ran out of the party.

"What happen to you?" Kurt asked with a bit of worry as he began following Finn into the still dark kitchen.

"It's a long story which I'm sure you'll just laugh about it," Finn answered as he had his back to his stepbrother while brewing them some coffee.

"I'm all ears," Kurt insisted as he sat down by the small island in the middle of the kitchen.

**Flashback**

**Rachel's Train Wreak Extravaganza **

_**Six Hours Ago…**_

_Finn smiled as he heard a particular song he hadn't heard in a very long time playing loudly throughout the Berry basement where the party was still in full swing. _

_When Kurt abruptly left Finn had decided to spend a portion of the night alone with his thoughts. The song that was being played was a song Quinn had dedicated to him when they were dating during their freshman year. Finn smiled as he noticed Quinn listening to the song with a nostalgic smile. She tried looking away, but for some reason her gaze would catch Finn's. _

_Finn decided it was time to acknowledge the pink buffalo or elephant that was in the room. Finn slowly stood next to Quinn who was standing by the punch bowl trying not to notice that Finn was looking at her._

"_Do you remember this song?" Finn asked lamely as he rolled his eyes at his own idiotic statement._

"_I do," Quinn whispered as she looked at her almost empty cup in her hands. "Those were the __simpler days."_

"_Do you ever think about it? Finn asked curiously. "Us...I mean."_

"_Finn…I told you I'm with Sam," Quinn stated firmly as she looked over her shoulder to see her current boyfriend making annoying impersonations of James Bond again._

"_Then why did you kiss me the other day?" Finn asked as he stepped closer to the ex-cheerleader he was thinking about constantly._

"_It didn't mean anything," Quinn whispered with a bit of hurt in her tone. "I know you're just confused…because you're still in love with Rachel."_

"_If memory serves you were in love with me too," Finn replied with a smile lopsided grin as he reached for a strained of hair that had fallen in front of Quinn's eyes. "Do you remember? Because I do."_

"_Finn," Quinn replied when she noticed her boyfriend making his way towards them._

"_What the Hell you doing?" Sam called out as he looked over at Finn defensively. _

"_I'm having a conversation with Quinn that doesn't concern you," Finn stated as he turned to face the blonde jock. "Do you mind?"_

"_Actually I do?"_

"_Can you both just grow up?" Quinn called out over the shouting match that quickly erupted between the two jocks. When Finn raised his plastic cup ready to splash Sam with soda. It was then that Sam quickly moved out of the harms way and in turn Lauren, who was standing behind Sam, was splashed instead._

_Finn stood in horror as Lauren removed her wet glasses, and began stepping forward with one fist balled up._

**End Flash**

"Lauren was the one who gave you the black-eye?" Kurt asked with a stunned face before breaking out into a hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny, Kurt," Finn stated as he rolled his eyes, and winced at the pain in his face.

"It kind of is, Finn," Kurt replied as he tried his best to shake away the images of Finn attempting to runaway from the infamous Lauren Zizes. "I hope Cedes captured some of it on video."

"Thanks a lot, bro," Finn responded with a wounded tone as he passed Kurt a hot mug of coffee. "So…where did you disappear to last night."

"Nowhere that concerns you," Kurt answered with a smirk forming on his lips as he began stirring his sweet morning elixir. "I really sorry about your eye and Quinn."

"It's alright…I deserve it," Finn said as he sipped his black coffee. "I'm always complaining about what Puck did to me, and here I'm doing the same thing."

"The heart is a crazy thing children," Carole greeted as she entered the kitchen in her bathrobe. "Do I want to know about the shiner that's forming on your eye or do I have to call someone's mother?"

"I have Lauren Zizes house number if you need it, Carole," Kurt stated not being able to keep the comment to himself as he noticed Finn giving him a death glare. Kurt didn't notice at that moment that an evil grin was forming on his stepbrother's face.

"Mom…do you want to talk about my black-eye or the hickey that's on Kurt's neck?" Finn asked with a wicked smirk as he saw the horror in Kurt's eyes as he quickly began covering his neck with his shirt collar.

"Traitor," Kurt muttered under his tone.

"Okay… Finn put some ice on that before it gets worse, and we will talk later," Carole replied as she raised her hands in the air to stop the two siblings from fighting. "Kurt, I suggest wearing a scarf to keep your father from putting you under house arrest…and when you're ready we will also be having a nice-long conversation. I'm I clear."

"Yes," both boys whispered in unison.

"Good," Carole replied with a smile as she left the boys alone in the kitchen.

"Sorry," Finn was the first to speak up with guilt in his voice.

"I shouldn't have made that comment about Lauren," Kurt waved off his brother's apology. "So…did I miss anything else?"

"Nothing much…Rachel monopolized the karaoke machine, and Santana cried for most of the night, and Brittany began stripping."

"I'm sorry I missed it," Kurt answered in a sarcastic tone. "I'm going to shower, and head out," Kurt replied as he placed his coffee cup down on the counter.

"Have you been up to your room yet?" Finn asked curiously with a hint of hesitation.

"No…why?" Kurt asked wondering what Finn was hiding, but watched as Finn prepared another cup of coffee with a bottle of aspirin on the side. "What's this for?"

"You'll see," Finn stated as he smiled leaving Kurt alone with a confused expression.

Kurt simply shook off the puzzlement as he made his way up to his room when upon entering he immediately noticed that someone was passed out on his duvet cover.

Kurt quietly stepped closer when he saw that it was Blaine sleeping face down.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered as he nudged his Warbler friend. "Wake-up."

"Ungghej," Blaine grunted as he turned his face to see who was calling him.

"Was that English?" Kurt chuckled as he placed the coffee and aspirin down on his nightstand. "So I'm guessing you had fun last night."

"I feel like death has taken over me," Blaine whispered as he rubbed his red eyes. "I'm never drinking again…Oh, God he must hate me."

"Who?"

"Jeremiah," Blaine replied in a low rough whisper, for his throat was dry from all the alcohol he consumed the night before.

"I don't remember seeing him at the party," Kurt joked as he sat down next to his friend who badly reeked.

"It's a long story."

"So I hear," Kurt smirked knowing that Finn had said the exact same thing earlier that morning. "Start from the beginning."

**Flashback**

**Rachel's Train Wreak Extravaganza **

**Five Hours Ago…**

_Blaine had been having a great time with the members of New Directions; while drinking a few wine coolers his thoughts brought him to the Gap employee that he sang his heart out to just a few days ago._

_The night became more of a blur as the drinks kept coming to him, and for some reason he didn't know when he was sitting at the bottom of the stairs in Rachel's house with his phone in his hands._

_The phone number kept ringing when finally an annoyed sleepy voice came out on the other end._

"_Miah…don't hang up," Blaine stated in a bit of a drunken slur._

"_Who is this?" the voice asked with both confusion and irritation._

_Blaine took one last breath before he began singing into the phone._

"_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when I met you._

"_I picked you out, I shook you up_

_And turned you around, turned you into someone new."_

"_**Blaine?**!" Jeremiah cried out into the phone receiver. "Is that you?"_

"_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it_

_When I hear that you won't see me._

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe you_

_When you say that you don't need me._

_It's much to late to find_

_When you think you've changed your mind._

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry._

_Don't you want me, baby?"_

"_You have got to be kidding me," Jeremiah groaned on the other end of the line before hanging up._

**End Flashback**

"Wow," was the only word that could escape his lips as he thought about the drunken call his friend experienced.

Kurt tried his best to also hide the laughter that was also trying to escape from his mouth, but held it back as he saw the hurt expression his friend was sporting.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Blaine."

"I thought line dropped by accident, and then I called back again with Rachel," Blaine stated as he placed a pillow over his face. "We then sang _Somewhere_ from West Side Story to Jeremiah for about five minutes before he hung up."

"Oh…dear lord," Kurt replied as he covered his mouth in horror at the thought of his friends singing show tunes in a drunken stupor to Jeremiah. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Apologizing to him," Blaine answered as he lowered the pillow from his face. "Can I use your bathroom first before I face the music?"

"It's all yours," Kurt motioned as he watched his hung-over friend stumbling to the bathroom.

Kurt then strolled over to his vanity slowly lowering himself so that he was facing the mirror. He looked at his tired -yet content eyes when his gaze caught sight of the kissing blemish that was forming on his neck. Kurt's cheeks blushed as his thoughts raced back to the evening he experienced just hours ago.

**Hummel Tires & Lube**

_**Four Hours Ago…**_

_The shop was very much deserted, for it was well passed the hours of operation. Kurt walked quietly making his way towards the back door that he had a spare key to. While Kurt was opening the back door he couldn't help but hear a rich voice coming from the distance. _

_Kurt walked passed his father's office as he stood by the side closely watching as Dave was looking over the hood of a 1968 Dodge Charger while softly singing to himself._

"_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now…"_

"_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how"_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my Wonderwall_

_Dave's voice was captivating, and almost haunting. Kurt had never heard something so beautiful, and he wondered if the larger boy was thinking of anyone in particular as he sang the Oasis song._

_It was in that moment that Kurt finally decided to make his presence known as he walked towards the larger boy who was still diligently working on the vehicle in front of him. Dave turned to retrieve a wrench when he noticed Kurt walking in with an unreadable look on his face._

"_Kurt," Dave stated a bit surprised to see the slender boy at this hour of the night at the shop when he knew that he was suppose to be at Berry's party._

"_Hi," Kurt whispered as he was now stood in front of the larger boy. "Sorry, for sneaking up on you…I've never heard you sing before."_

"_Yeah…I usually do it when I'm alone," Dave replied a bit embarrassed that Kurt had stumbled upon him a few moments ago singing. "Or when I think I'm alone."_

"_Finn…mentioned that you performed in front of Glee club when the Titans were members for a week," Kurt stated as he remembered Finn describing the incident that day._

_I-um," Dave tried explaining, but realized it was futile. "How was the party?"_

"_I kind of snuck out," Kurt answered as he walked a bit closer to the larger boy._

"_I see that," Dave replied with a grin. "You just missed your father…he's probably already at your house by now."_

"_I didn't come to see my dad," Kurt whispered as he looked into Dave's curious eyes. "I came to see you, David."_

"_Why?"_

"_There was this moment tonight during the party where the group was playing Spin the Bottle," Kurt began explaining. "I wasn't even playing, but during Blaine's turn the bottle pointed towards me."_

_Dave at that second could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating at the thought of Kurt kissing someone else. The thought of the lips he craved touching someone else left him feeling broken._

"_It's not what you think," Kurt stated immediately noticing the worried look written along Dave's face. "I then realized at that moment that I wanted my next kiss…to be with you."_

_Dave looked up from where his eyes had been fixated on the dirty floor to see Kurt looking back at him with a smile._

"_I left Rachel's party, so that I could tell you that your lips are the only ones I want to… kiss," Kurt whispered as he stepped closer to a star struck Dave. _

"_You want to repeat that, Hummel," Dave stated still stunned as he looked towards Kurt who was still a safe distance away._

"_You heard me, Karofsky," Kurt answered playfully as he tilted his head with serene gaze upon his porcelain face. "I know we have a lot to talk about, but for right now I'm going to ask you three very important questions, and I want you to be honest with me."_

"_I can do that," Dave whispered as he waited for Kurt's lingering questions with anticipation._

"_Do you want to be with me?"_

"_Yes," Dave answered without hesitation in his tone._

"_Are you ashamed of me or what we had?" Kurt asked as he stood a few inches away from Dave's warm body._

"_Never," Dave answered in a whisper as he looked down at Kurt's porcelain face._

"_Do you want to kiss me?"_

"_You have no idea how much I want to kiss you," Dave stated as he could feel Kurt's breath touching him as they stood still dangerously close to one another. "…But I want to know what you want."_

"_I want it all," Kurt whispered as he looked up to see Dave still holding back not wanting to lose his control. "I want you, David."_

"_Then…say it," Dave whispered as his lips lingered closer to Kurt's._

"_Kiss me," Kurt replied in a breathless whisper as he felt Dave's lips immediately crashing into his with the same intensity as their first kiss months ago. Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's strong frame taking in the sensation of drowning in the warmth and scent of the one he loved. _

_Kurt smiled as he felt Dave's mouth graze over his neck with his hungry lips devouring him, and in that moment Kurt thought he was going to lose his mind from the incredible awareness of truly having Dave in his arms. _

_Time passed as the boys continued to place kisses on every inch of skin on the others face and neck when Kurt noticed the clock behind them._

"_Is that time?" Kurt asked still breathless from the kisses that Dave was bestowing upon him in a worshipful manner._

"_I have no concept on time right now," Dave whispered as he placed a kiss at the base of Kurt's throat._

"_Oh, God my parents are going to kill me, and so are yours," Kurt whispered in a not so convincing voice as he ran his fingers through Dave's scalp earning a moan from the other boy._

"_So if we are going to be grounded until graduation…let's make the night count," Dave answered as his eyes looked into Kurt's dazed glare._

"_What do you have in mind?" Kurt asked with mischievous curiosity. _

"_Wanna go for a ride?" Dave asked with a smirk as he held up the keys to the 1968 Dodge Charge he had been working on earlier._

"_Maybe…only on one condition," Kurt replied back in a deep whisper as he leaned in closer to Dave's lips. _

"_And what would that be?" Dave asked as he placed his hand on Kurt's cheek loving the fact that he could touch Kurt this way._

"_I want to drive," Kurt answered as he batted his eyes as he watched Dave passing him the keys. Kurt smiled one last time before placing a chaste kiss on Dave's lips before they both headed inside the car. Dave closed the hood of the car, and turned off all the equipment before sitting in the passenger seat._

"_Where are we going, Hummel?" Dave asked with curiosity as Kurt turned the engine on._

"_It's a surprise," Kurt stated as they headed out of the garage, and into the empty city streets._

_**Three Hours Later…**_

_**Lester's Landing**_

_Kurt and Dave had driven half an hour to the deserted landing just a few miles from the county line. The landing was an empty pasture with nothing for miles leaving the boys alone with the stars above them as they rested on the hood of the car. Dave had his arm around Kurt as he watched the slender boy resting next to him. Dave loved seeing this side of Kurt…the one that not that many people had seen before. The side that was fragile-yet undoubtedly very capable of handling himself. _

_Dave didn't know what the future held for him, but as long as Kurt was by his side he could handle anything. _

_The boy that was resting in his arms had seen the best and worst of him… and he still wanted to be with him. Dave brushed his rough fingers across Kurt's soft skin as he memorized every inch and curve of Kurt's angelic face. It was in that second that Kurt began to stir, and slowly smiled when he realized that the moment at the garage with Dave wasn't a dream._

"_I'm sorry I feel asleep," Kurt whispered and he held Dave closer to his body._

"_I'm not," Dave answered as he smiled down at Kurt. "I love watching you."_

"_Did I miss it?"_

"_No," Dave replied with a smile as he motioned just ahead of them. Kurt slowly sat up when he noticed the first rays of sunshine making its way through the tranquil pasture. _

_Kurt smiled as he felt Dave's strong arms wrap around him as they both witnessed the sunrise illuminating the quiet field creating a new fresh start…a new beginning. _

"_Would you wait for me?" Dave whispered into Kurt's ear to which Kurt turned with unwavering eyes, as he looked into Dave's eyes with such conviction._

"_I'd wait a million years," Kurt whispered as he placed his lips on Dave's warm mouth._

_The overwhelming desire to have every inch of Dave was too great to ignore…to have the familiar scent of the larger boy covering him…to have the mere taste of Dave upon his starving lips…and to have Dave's voice rummaging through his brain was all he ever wanted…now and forever._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kurt's cheeks were burning with the feeling of Dave's passionate kisses still on him. He knew that things were still complicated, but he wanted this more than anything…he wanted Dave.

Kurt was pushed out of his thoughts by the vibrating sound of his phone. Kurt lifted his phone to see an incoming text from Dave. Kurt smirked as he unlocked the screen read to respond back to the other boy.

"_Dodge Charger is safely back at the shop_." –D

Kurt smiled just as he was about to reply back when he saw another incoming message.

"_You won't have to wait a million years…I want us to be together."-D_

Kurt stared at the message with a growing smile, and a racing heart that followed.

The road ahead was truly unforeseeable, but seeing the words that were just written for him by the boy that held his heart made him see a new start just over the horizon for them..._together_.

_A new beginning without secrets…_

Yes-secrets are hard to keep, but in truth secrets were a way to hide what a person truly wanted. A way of hiding their true selves from the world around them…safely waiting for the day it would be revealed.

**TBC…**

* * *

I can't help it I love seeing our boys kissing in an empty car garage, lol. Remember you comments/ reviews fuel my insane muse to write;-P

Next Up: "_Sexy_"


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears- Toxic, One Republic's -Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds , Snow Patrols- Run, Radiohead's- Creep, and Oasis_

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

* * *

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during Sexy episode) **

**Chapter 15: "In My Baby's Arms"**

_Kurt's cheeks were burning with the image of Dave's passionate kisses. He knew that things were still complicated, but he wanted this more than anything…he wanted Dave._

_Kurt was pushed out of his thoughts by the vibrating sound of his phone. Kurt lifted his phone to see an incoming text from Dave pending. Kurt unlocked the screen to the message that was waiting for his response._

"_Dodge Charger is safely back at the shop." –D_

_Kurt smiled just as he was about to respond he saw another text message._

"_You won't have to wait a million years…I want us to be together."-D_

_Kurt stared at the message with a growing smile and a racing heart that followed. The road ahead was long and unforeseeable, but seeing the words that were just written for him by the boy that held his heart made him see a new start just waiting for them._

_A new beginning without secrets…_

_Yes-secrets are hard to keep, but in truth secrets were a way to hide what a person truly wanted. A way of hiding their true selves from the world around them…safely waiting for the day it will be revealed._

* * *

**Continued…**

**Dalton Academy **

**Wednesday, Morning**

The great timeless actress, Bette Davis, once said, "_From the moment I was six I felt sexy…and let me tell you it was hell, sheer hell, waiting to do something about it_." Kurt had always smirked whenever he thought out Ms. Davis's comment to reporters about her sex appeal, for he, himself, had never felt such an awareness towards his body.

He had been known to spend countless hours watching films with the late Marilyn Monroe, Audrey Hepburn and Grace Kelley. Each of these female were different in their own way, but each of them carried themselves with such poise and secrecy that would make heads turn in a single second.

The concept of being sexy wasn't about showing off skin or having an attention-grabbing status. The art of seduction came from within, so why was Kurt having such an issue with the subject.

Kurt then began reviewing the last time he felt such a surge of energy that flowed through him creating an incredible sensation that he could neither describe nor ignore…and then his mind became lucid.

The times he felt sexy were the times he spent with Dave…the way the other boy looked at him made him feel incredibly powerful.

Kurt was strutting down the hallway of his prep school with a bit of bounce in his step, for he still had the memories of the weekend swimming around is mind.

The way he fit perfectly in Dave's arms when they were watching the sunrise. The method in which he could feel the rise of heat upon his skin, as Dave placed feverish kisses over his neck made him feel…_invincible_.

Kurt made his way down the corridor to the library where he was suppose to be meeting up with Blaine to review their chemistry homework when he felt the vibrations of his phone ringing from inside of his messenger bag. Kurt smirked already knowing who the message was from before even looking at his phone. Kurt reached for his I-phone carefully sliding his thumb across the locked screen to retrieve his pending message.

"_Two days and six hours_"-D

Kurt laughed at the obscure message that Dave had sent him, and quickly typed a response asking, what the message had meant.

Kurt noticed Blaine at their usual place towards the side of the room with a few piles of books on the table.

During his time at Dalton, Kurt knew that towards the middle of each week his friend would stress himself out to no end because of endless assignments that the professors at Dalton delegated to them. It was interesting that instead of finding Blaine with his usual look of utter dismay and tussled uneven gelled hair he found a very much-relaxed Warbler with an unreadable smile across his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Kurt asked as he placed his bag on top of the table with an inquisitive glance.

"I might ask you the same question," Blaine stated as he looked at Kurt who was now blushing.

"Touché," Kurt stated as he rolled his eyes while opening his textbook.

Kurt began to casually look over his notes knowing that Blaine wouldn't push the subject of his unknown whereabouts that weekend of the Berry Train Wreak Extravaganza, for it seemed that most of the New Directions wanted to know where Kurt had spent the portion of that very evening.

Kurt felt the table vibrating alerting him of an incoming text message from Dave. Kurt nonchalantly removed his phone from the table, and lowered it onto his lap so the message could be hidden from prying Warbler eyes.

"_I'm counting down"-D_

"Counting down until, what?" Kurt quickly typed back to Dave already knowing that his friend was probably giving him a knowing glare from across the table.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently as he finally looked up from his phone.

"Nothing…it's just good to see you smiling again," Blaine answered with a genuine grin as he looked towards his friend. "I'm not going to pry in your personal affairs, but what ever has you in such a great mood…keep it up."

"Thanks," Kurt replied with a chuckle as he placed his phone back on the table still waiting for Dave to respond back. "So…how have you been?"

"Fine," Blaine asked with a shrug and a raised eyebrow. "You see me everyday, Kurt."

"I know, but I've heard that you've skipped Warbler practice twice this week," Kurt stated with an evil smirk. "Something about an important meeting in town…does this meeting involve a certain Gap cashier?"

"Did you disappear from Rachel's party to go see your Mystery Man who shall remain nameless?" Blaine answered back with a raised eyebrow and a matching smirk knowing he had the upper hand.

"You win again," Kurt stated as he felt his phone vibrating once more. Kurt unlocked the message and immediately felt a sudden rush of heat upon his cheeks by the last message that Dave had just sent him.

"_Counting down the days til I get to taste your lips again."-_D

Kurt bit down on his smiling lip as he allowed the memories of his weekend with Dave to enter his brain filling him with the same sensations he felt when he was under the jocks hungry eyes.

* * *

**Flashback**

_**Saturday Evening**_

_**Hummel Tires & Lube**_

"_You're doing it wrong," Kurt stated as he entered the empty garage where he knew Dave would be working until midnight. "I suggest using a wrench for that."_

"_Hey," Dave answered back smiling as he watched the slender singer make his way into the shop with a sultry smile. "I thought you were spending quality time with Jones and Berry?"_

"_I was, but then I skipped out early to see if you needed any help here," Kurt responded back as he stood closer to the larger boys body. "Plus, I wanted to see…you."_

"_Yeah," Dave whispered as he leaned in a little bit closer to Kurt who was smiling back at him._

"_Yes."_

_Dave was about to lean in to capture Kurt's lips when the other boy moved away with an evil grin across his face. Dave groaned as he knew that Kurt was playing a very motivating game here of hard to get. _

_Kurt then moved over to the car Dave had been working on, and lightly picked up the wrench to began tightening the bolts on the carburetor knowing that Dave was watching him with a smirk of his own._

_Dave had moved on to the other side of the car with Kurt still in his view where he took a sip of his soda knowing fully well that Kurt presence there was making him nervous as hell. Everything about Kurt drove him insane…in the best way possible._

"_Hummel," Dave whispered in a raspy voice._

"_Karofsky," Kurt answered back in a playful tone._

"_I wanna talk…about last night," Dave responded in a low tone already kicking himself for bringing up the sensitive subject that he and Kurt spent a whole night dodging. _

"_Okay," Kurt answered as he lifted himself from where had been working while reaching for a worn out rag to clean up the dirty oil from his hands. "What did you want to talk about exactly?"_

"_I…I know…that I'm the reason you left McKinley," Dave said with a sadden expression painted across his face._

"_David," Kurt whispered._

"_I know I screwed everything up…and I know you deserve so much better," Dave answered back with a sad glimmer in his eyes, and Kurt was beginning to fear that Dave was about to push him away again. "…But I can't turn off what I feel for you."_

_Dave smiled as he stepped closer to Kurt who was very attentive to his every word._

"_I just want to know that last night wasn't just a spontaneous once in a lifetime event between us," Dave stated as he looked over at Kurt with worry._

"_I can't turn off what I feel for you either, David," Kurt whispered as he stood even closer to the jock. "Nor do I want to…I meant what I said to you this morning. I'll wait as long as it takes to be with you."_

_Dave looked over at Kurt to see that the piercing blue eyes that always seemed to captivate him were gazing up at him with genuine sincerity._

"_If I had to choose between being with someone else openly, or being hidden away with you…I'd choose you," Kurt answered as he placed both his hands on either side of Dave's face. "I'd choose us over and over again…so stop worrying and kiss me already."_

"_I'd thought you'd never ask," Dave replied in a low whisper as he leaned in closer like earlier only this time he was finally able to capture Kurt's lips with his own. _

_Kurt's mouth craved every bit of Dave, and the sensations that followed each time they kissed. These feelings were too great to ignore. _

_The sudden rush that flowed through him as he continued to passionately kiss Dave was extremely…intoxicating. The rough feeling of Dave's hands as they roamed over Kurt's clothed body sent shivers down the slender boy's spine. Kurt then began wondering if he would be able to last mere minutes the moment Dave's hands actually roamed over his naked form in the future. _

_The very thought of Dave's body touching him…holding him…loving him made Kurt realize that he was entering a clouded sense of arousal, and he knew he needed to remove himself before they crossed that line. Kurt knew they would be reaching a pivotal point in their relationship that they weren't so ready for. _

_Kurt reluctantly rested his head on Dave's shoulders breathlessly smiling as he felt Dave's heart beating out of his chest._

"_You're heart is beating so fast," Kurt whispered breathlessly as he looked up to see Dave's own lust clouded eyes looking back him._

"_It beats only for you," Dave whispered as he leaned in once more to capture Kurt's smiling lips. _

_**Later on…**_

_**Hummel-Hudson Household**_

_**1:30 am**_

_Kurt realized that he was an hour passed his curfew, but he couldn't help spending all the time he could with Dave at the shop. He was currently making his way to his room quietly hoping to not disturb his father and Carole as he slipped into his bedroom with a certain air of achievement…until he turned on the light switch to see his father sitting in one of his chairs with a stern look upon his face._

"_Dad," Kurt replied hoping that his father didn't notice his frazzled appearance. _

"_Do you know what time it is, Kurt?" _

"_Um- around 1:00," Kurt stated calmly as he looked at the clock that was by his bed stand, and by the looks of it his father wasn't pleased._

"_Do I have to guess where you were, or who you were with?" Burt stated as he sat up in the chair as he addressed his son. "…And before you tell me you were with Rachel and Mercedes just know that they called about an hour ago asking if you were home."_

"_I was with...someone," Kurt whispered as he fiddled with the buttons on his jacket. "We were just hanging out, and lost track of time."_

"_Does this someone have a name?"_

"_It's complicated, dad," Kurt whispered as he looked towards his father with pleading eyes that begged that he wouldn't push the subject any further._

"_What's so complicated about a simple name, Kurt?" Burt stated decisively to his son who looked rather concerned._

"_It just is," Kurt answered back with a sad smile. "I'm sorry...I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I hope you can understand that."_

"_Have a seat," Burt stated as he motion for Kurt to place himself in the adjacent chair. Kurt exhaled as he moved towards the seat, and reluctantly sat down awaiting the punishment his father was about to declare on him._

"_I know that things have been a little overwhelming for all of us especially since moving into this new place, and you being away at Dalton…but I think it's high time you, and I have the talk," Burt finally stated leaving Kurt with widen eyes._

"_We really don't need to," Kurt muttered under his tone wishing that his father had grounded him instead of deciding to have the sex talk with him at 1:30 in the morning._

"_Kurt, when your child starts sneaking into the house, and refusing to discuss his or her whereabouts then we'll talk," Burt answered back with a chuckle. "I've just been seeing a change in you lately, and I know that as much as I want you to remain my little boy you're becoming a man each day."_

"_I'm still the same," Kurt shrugged as he realized where his father was coming from._

"_You think you are, but you're becoming more like your mother with each passing day," Burt answered with a sad smile as the older Hummel thought briefly about the woman he fell in love with when he was just a boy. "She would walk around the halls with an air of wonder to her that literally made me speechless. It was as if she was carrying a huge secret that no one could figure out. Do you know what secret she was carrying?"_

"_No," Kurt answered as he shook his head._

"_She was in love…she was in love with me," Burt stated as if it was obvious. "That's what love is…it's a secret connection that one person has with another that can't be seen by the naked eye. Reason seems to fly out the window when two people find each other."_

"_Why are you telling me all this?"_

"_Because lately I've seen the same air of your mother in you…you're carrying around a secret of your own, and I want you to be safe," Burt explained. "I want you to be with someone who respects you, and love you for everything that you are…I want you to connect with someone."_

_Kurt thought it wasn't possible to love his father even more, but in that moment he did. Burt Hummel had taught him what it was to not only be a man, but also a decent human being…and for that he was forever indebted to the man sitting in front of him._

"_Do you love him?" Burt asked inquisitively as he looked towards his very silent son._

"_I don't think it's fair that I tell you before I tell him," Kurt answered with a smile as he noticed his father nodding in response._

"_When he's ready…I'd like to meet him," Burt replied as he stood up from the chair making his way to the door._

"_Yeah," Kurt whispered as he watched his father standing by the door. "Well…that was relatively painless."_

"_I picked up a few pamphlets on my way home, and I left them on your nightstand," Burt replied as he opened the door, but stopped before he left. "You and I will pick up the talk conversation tomorrow when we both have gotten a good nights rest."_

"_Seriously," Kurt muttered knowing that this conversation was too quick._

"_Seriously…and Kurt," Burt called out as he was already halfway out the door. "You have a bit of axel grease on your neck."_

_Kurt's eyes immediately grew three times their size as he heard his father's words._

"_Goodnight, son," Burt finally replied as he closed the door behind him._

_Kurt rolled his eyes in defeat as he heard his father laughing as Burt made his way down the hall. Kurt reached for his phone, and began composing a message to Dave before he began his beauty regimen._

"_My dad caught me sneaking in," Kurt wrote as he sent off the message, and within seconds Dave responded back._

"_Are you in trouble?"-D_

"_Worse…he's planning on having the talk with me," Kurt wrote wishing he could see the look on Dave's face as he received the latest message. _

"_I'm sorry I kept you for so long."-D_

"_Don't apologize…I wanted to spend time with you." Kurt quickly wrote, and then opened his phone to draft yet another message. "I realized something tonight while I was talking with my dad."_

"_And what's that?"-D_

"_I'd much rather tell you in person," Kurt wrote with a smile as he walked over to his vanity taking in his image in the mirror. _

_There wasn't anything out of the ordinary about his features. He was the same height, and seemed to be growing slowly into his facial structure…but in a way he was different. _

_In the beginning he thought he was in love, but know he knew, without a doubt, that he was truly in love with… David Karofsky._

_He had a secret in his heart, and before he feared the ramifications of having such a weight on his shoulders, but know he wasn't so scared anymore. It was there that Kurt realized this particular secret wasn't the tie that held him and Dave together…it was their need to be with one another that connected them._

_It was his love for frighten extraordinary boy that would forever bind them together._

_Kurt heard his phone ring, and when he reached for it he noticed a message from Dave waiting._

"_I can't wait," Dave wrote with back leaving Kurt with a feeling of optimism…something he hadn't felt in a while._

_**End Flash**_

* * *

_**Dalton Academy**_

"Earth to Kurt," Blaine called out as he waved a hand in front of Kurt's distant face.

"What?" Kurt asked as he focused back on his friend who was giving him a worried face. "I didn't hear that."

"Thinking about someone in particular," Blaine stated with a smirk.

"None of your concern, Blaine Warbler," Kurt stated as he began skimming through his chemistry textbook for what seemed like the fifth time that day. "You were saying."

"The Warblers are going to the old abandoned industrial mill in town, for an impromptu performance for the girls of Sacred Heart Academy on Friday," Blaine answered completely noticing the way Kurt was avoiding certain questions. "Wes wanted to know if you wanted to tag along?"

"Sounds like fun," Kurt answered with a chuckle at the thought of the Warblers performing in front of a crowd of girls like a habitual boy band. "…But New Directions is having a _Night of Neglect_ in order to raise money for the club."

"No matter what your heart will always belong in McKinley," Blaine said without any trace of malice or anger in his tone.

"I guess you can say that," Kurt answered back. "I should head back to my dorm room…my dad is suppose to call me to go over some things for this weekend."

"Alright," Blaine answered as he watched Kurt gathering his books and bag. "Kurt."

"Yeah," Kurt answered as he looked back at his friend.

"He's lucky to have you," Blaine stated knowing that Kurt would immediately pick up on whom he was referring to.

Kurt simply smiled and began making his journey to his dorm that was locate on the other side of the campus. Kurt welcomed the quiet ambiance of the pre-school, unlike McKinley, Dalton seemed to be a very slow paced school.

Kurt had to admit he missed the rapid tempo that energized his old school, and the way his friends would make each moment of McKinley memorable…but most of all Kurt missed the fleeting concealed moments he spent with Dave.

Kurt had just arrived at his dorm room when he heard the Dalton dorm phone ringing which was odd because no one ever called him on that number before. Kurt casually picked the receiver believing that it was either a wrong number, or a fellow Warbler needing help with their French homework.

"Hello," Kurt greeted extremely curious as to who was on the other end.

"_Hey_ _Beautiful_," Dave voice greeted on the other end.

"Dave?" Kurt asked with a genuine smile spreading across his face. "How did you get this number?"

"_I swiped it from Finn's phone during class_," Dave answered back with a warm laugh.

"You know…you could have called me on my cell-phone," Kurt replied as he sat down on the bed enjoying the sound of Dave's voice.

"_Well…I wanted to make sure you were in your dorm room_," Dave stated cryptically.

"Why?" Kurt asked as he sat up wondering what Dave was up to.

"_Go to your window_," Dave whispered in a mischievous tone.

Kurt lifted himself off of the bed still wondering what the other boy was up to when he pulled back the shades from his window to peek out, and it was there that Kurt saw Dave parked on the other side of the Dalton fence with an undeniable grin across his face.

"_I kind of realized that I didn't want to wait until two days and whatever hours to kiss you,"_ Dave stated with a smile as he looked up at Kurt from a distance. "_Want to go for a ride?"_

"Absolutely," Kurt answered without delay as a smile continued to be placed upon his face as he hung up the phone while making his way out of his dorm ready to meet Dave on the other side of the entrance.

_Friedrich Nietzsche_ believed that invisible threads were the strongest of ties…it's all about relationships that people have with one another, and for Kurt his strongest tie was connected to the boy he was rushing to meet.

_Connections…_

_Links…_

_Ties…_

_Yes- secrets were hard hold onto, but the undeniable connection that two people have for one another is a lot harder to ignore._

**TBC…**

* * *

Hi Everyone!

_I finally was able to update this chapter, for it had been swimming in my head for days! I was worried that I wouldn't be able to incorporate all the scenes I envisioned into this chapter, but as you all may know I'm a huge believer in flashbacks (lol). We will be picking up the next chapter where we left off. _

_There is still more ground to be covered with our boys, and I hope you are all ready for the surprises, heartbreak and fluff I have in store for this story. It seems like things are slowly winding down for our boys, but just know that we are about to hit a huge bump ahead…you have been warned!(lol, I know I'm probably being a drama queen, but I can't seem to help it). Hope you'll let me know your thoughts on this last chapter;-P Sending over tons of Wicked Hugs to all that are reading, following and reviewing this fic. _

_You guys are truly the best!_

_Whiskey_


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears- Toxic, One Republic's -Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds, Snow Patrols- Run, Radiohead's- Creep, and Oasis_

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

* * *

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during Original Song & Night of Neglect episode) **

**Chapter 16: "Tell Me Where it Hurts"**

_Why?" Kurt asked as he sat up wondering what Dave was up to._

"_Go to your window," Dave whispered in a mischievous tone._

_Kurt lifted himself off of the bed still wondering what the other boy was up to when he pulled back the shades from his window to peek out, and it was there that Kurt saw Dave parked on the other side of the Dalton fence with an undeniable grin across his face._

"_I kind of realized that I didn't want to wait until two days and whatever hours to kiss you," Dave stated with a smile as he looked up at Kurt from a distance. "Want to go for a ride?"_

"_Absolutely," Kurt answered without delay as a smile continued to be placed upon his face as he hung up the phone while making his way out of his dorm ready to meet Dave on the other side of the entrance. _

_Friedrich Nietzsche believed that invisible threads were the strongest of ties…it's all about relationships that people have with one another, and for Kurt his strongest tie was connected to the boy he was rushing to meet._

_Connections…_

_Links…_

_Ties…_

_Yes- secrets were hard hold onto, but the undeniable connection that two people have for one another is a lot harder to ignore._

* * *

**Continued…**

_Freedom…_

_What is freedom_?

By its very definition freedom is the power to determine actions without restraint…a state of being _free_.

The word itself holds so much power; People have fought for it…People have even died for it.

An incredible concept for something that is completely intangible, but the mere truth is freedom is something that every human strives for.

The freedom to be the person that one yearns to be…the freedom to say what they feel without fear of consequences, and the freedom to love who they wish without judgment.

It is this same freedom that Kurt is beginning to truly embrace as he slowly slips passed the Warbler corridor… hoping to not be spotted by any of the members as he continues on with his journey towards the entrance gate.

Kurt knew that the Dalton security systems that were in place weren't as high-tech as most people thought. The Warblers joked about the systems lack of functioning, so Kurt wasn't worried about getting caught as he made it passed the wandering Headmaster and languid guard at the gate.

Kurt felt himself breakout into a huge grin as he made it undetected feeling his heart skipping a few beats, but it wasn't because of the adrenaline rush from bypassing the various security points. The reason for his fast paced heart beat was standing only a few feet away from him with a contagious warm smile that would always bring Kurt to his knees.

"Hi," Kurt whispered a bit out of breath as he stood in front of Dave.

"I was being to think you changed your mind, Hummel," Dave answered back with a smirk on his face as he leaned into his old truck. "Glad you made it out alive with all the security that's around here."

"They are one level above flash-light cops," Kurt answered, as he stood closer to Dave. "I'm glad you're here."

"What can I say?" Dave replied as he raised his hands to begin undoing Kurt's Dalton tie. "I can't seem to stay away."

Kurt seemed to have finally exhaled the moment Dave lightly pulled the cumbersome tie from his neck.

"Better?" Dave asked as he held the fancy tie in his large hands.

"Much," Kurt answered with a smile.

"Ready to get out of here for a while?"

"You have no idea," Kurt laughed as he was already making his way to the passenger side of the car.

Kurt was already safely inside the truck when Dave turned the vehicle on, and once they were ready to go Kurt felt Dave's hand reaching for his.

Kurt's slender finger lightly entwined with Dave's larger ones… a simple touch that made both boys smile as they began driving away from the large populated pre-school.

* * *

_**Lester's Landing**_

"So…how was _the talk_ with your father?" Dave asked as he and Kurt were laying next to each other in the bed of his truck looking out into the evening sky.

"You don't want to know," Kurt stated as he snuggled closer to Dave's body breathing in the familiar scent that belonged to larger jock.

Kurt could smell a bit of aftershave, peppermint, and an earthy scent that he couldn't quite place, but each time Kurt would breathe in Dave's scent he felt at home. These were some of the small things that made Dave so unique to Kurt.

"That bad, huh?" Dave replied with a light chuckle at the thought of Burt having the sex talk with Kurt while wrapping in arm around Kurt's lower frame.

"I don't want to remember…the pamphlets were rather helpful," Kurt responded with a nervous laugh. "At least I'm not grounded, so I'll be able to go to the New Directions event this Friday."

"Finn keeps whining about it," Dave replied. "Night of the Neglected, right?"

"A Night of Neglect," Kurt corrected as he laughed at Dave's remark on the event.

"Where the hell does Shue come up with these ideas?" Dave asked. "…And here I thought the Bieber assignment was ridiculous."

"I believe that there is always a method to Mr. Shue's madness…even though we don't know for sure if it's more madness than method," Kurt answered with a nod as he was inching closer to the question he had been wanting to ask the other boy for days. "How is it back at McKinley?"

"The same…the jocks are still battling it out with the gleeks, and Hudson seems to believe he can bridge the great divide between the two groups," Dave answered looking out into the almost dark sky.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know…his heart is in the right place," Dave answered with a shrug. "I've been kind of been keeping to myself these pass couple of weeks…my parents have been acting weird around me."

"Any reason, why?" Kurt asked as he rested his chin on Dave's chest, so that he can see into Dave's hazel eyes.

Dave simply shook his head in response as he held Kurt closer to his body loving the way he felt safe, and free in the presence of the slender singer.

"I sometimes think they know…about me," Dave whispered into the night.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "Have they said anything?"

"No, it's just a feeling that I have," Dave stated as he continued to hold Kurt in his arms. "What if they send me away?" Dave asked with a hint of panic in his distant voice.

"Don't say that," Kurt answered back in a low tone.

"It could happen, Kurt," Dave responded with a look of worry in his eyes. "What if they find out and send off?"

"It's not going to happen, David," Kurt answered pushing away the sudden fear that washed over him at the very thought of Dave being taken away from him without a word.

"You don't know that…my mother is so freaking religious she would have a heart attack if she found out," Dave replied as he sat up from where he had been laying. "I was telling you the truth that day in the auditorium…you are the only one that has seem the _real_ me."

"I know…and I like what I see…you don't need to hide when you're with me," Kurt whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dave shoulders. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, David."

"I'm not ashamed of what I feel for you…I'm just," Dave began, but stopped himself as he realized he was getting down to the root cause of his concerns. "I'm just scared."

"Don't be," Kurt whispered into Dave's ear as he continued to hold Dave tighter in his arms. "I'm here…_I'll always be here_."

Dave held onto Kurt not wanting to worry about the lingering issues that they would need to cross in the future, for right now all he wanted was to just feel the freedom that came with being with the one he…_loved_.

"What did you want to tell me?" Dave asked as he laid back down on the bed of the truck with Kurt closely lying next to him. "The other night you said you wanted to tell me something in person."

"I'm saving it for when the time is right," Kurt answered with a grin as he played with Dave's fingers.

"The right time?"

"Yeah…can you wait a little while longer?" Kurt asked as he tilted his head back to see Dave's expression.

"I'll wait a million years," Dave replied with a similar grin as he noticed the way he was in Kurt's eyes…and he knew he never wanted to leave.

Kurt placed a hand upon Dave's cheek slowly guiding the larger boy to him, and in one swift motion their lips met. The electric feel of their lips together was something that both boys knew they wouldn't be able to ever get over.

Both boys remained wrapped up in each other arms under the glowing night not ready for the tide that was soon coming their way.

* * *

**Thursday Evening**

**Hummel's Tires & Lube**

It had only been a day since Dave had last seen Kurt, and he was already having withdraws. He couldn't help nor deny the feelings he felt whenever he was with the slender singer.

It was as if he had to play a certain part with everyone…an actor and his stage was McKinley and his home. With each passing day he would perform a part for those around him, so that no one would see what was underneath. When Dave was with Kurt he didn't need to play any part…he could just be himself, and what he enjoyed the most was that Kurt liked what was hiding behind the different masks he wore.

Dave had found solace at his job at the tire shop, for it was easy being around Burt and Hudson. He picked up as many shifts Burt had to offer, for it was better than being around his old friends or house.

"I'm not working you to hard, am I?" Burt replied as he walked towards Dave bringing him out of his deep contemplation.

"No, Sir," Dave answered back as he turned towards the older Hummel.

"I was just wondering if offering you these extra hours has kept you from other…_things_," Burt explained with a shrug as he began inspecting Dave's handwork on the Honda Civic.

"Football season is over…um-I practice on the side at the rink when I can," Dave replied nonchalantly.

"What about your school work?" Burt asked. "You've been putting in more hours in here than some of my full time employees."

Dave chuckled at the comment, but he honestly didn't see it as work.

"I'm sure there's a girl that's probably at home waiting for you to call."

"Um-No, not really," Dave answered as he shifted his feet praying to any deity that Burt Hummel wouldn't see through his fake façade. Burt Hummel was a very clever man, and he could smell bullshit from a mile away.

"No," Burt answered as he shook his head while reaching for one of the screwdrivers to loosen the carburetor clamp.

"Well…I don't mean no-like there's no one special," Dave stuttered as he rolled his eyes knowing he was royally screwing this up.

"So…there _is _someone special?" Burt asked as he wiped the grease from his hands as he turned his gaze back to the boy.

"Yes."

"Does this special person have a name? Burt asked with a small chuckle.

"It's…complicated…Sir," Dave answered back understanding fully that his response was completely lame.

"I've been hearing a lot of that lately," Burt stated with a knowing stare written across in older features as he quickly noticed the frighten expression Dave had on.

"Um…"

"The way I see it things aren't complicated…its people and society that complicate matters," Burt stated as he continued to look over the car. "When two people care about one another it shouldn't matter to the outside world."

"Yeah."

"You care about this person, Karofsky," Burt asked as he began cleaning the residue from his tool.

"I do…very much," Dave answered honestly as he nodded watching the older Hummel with trepidation.

"Do you respect them…fully?" Burt asked in a much threatening stern tone than anything. Dave was beginning to think that the older Hummel was slowly piecing together his relationship with Kurt.

"Yes…sir," Dave replied swallowing down any fear he had at that moment.

"Good to know," Burt replied with a nod as he placed the screwdriver back down on the worktable. "Just remember one thing, Kid."

"What's that?"

"I'll be watching you," Burt replied as he looked over at Dave with an unreadable expression as he began making his way back to the office to go over the monthly expenditure logs.

Once Dave heard Burt's door close he was finally able to exhale knowing that he was able to live another day.

"I brought us some food," Finn announced as he plopped down in a stool next to the car Dave was working on. "You alright?"

"I'm not sure," Dave replied as he turned his head leisurely to Burt's office where he could see the older Hummel on the phone. "_I'm dead_."

"What?"

"Nothing," Dave answered back as he shook off the feeling of Burt wanting to eradicate him off of the face of the earth. "You made sandwiches?"

"Me? Yeah-right," Finn stated with ridicules smirk on his face. "My mom made a bunch of them, but it seems that Burt is in a mood so I'll give him is dinner later.

"I think that's a wise decision," Dave answered still looking over his shoulder to make sure Burt was charging at him.

You coming tomorrow night?"

"To that…Night of the Neglected?" Dave asked still thinking that the title of the event was still ridiculous.

"Yeah…it would be cool if you went," Hudson mumbled with a shrug as he took a huge bit out of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Do I have to mention someone else that will be making an appearance there?"

"I already know that Kurt's going," Dave answered as he went to the side of the car to see the corrections Burt had made earlier. "We're planning on meeting up afterwards."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be an awesome surprise for him to see you there…with his friends-without a slushy," Finn replied with his mouth filled with chips. "Just something to think about."

Dave nodded as he watched the abnormally tall quarterback venturing towards Burt's office to drop off the brown bag of sandwiches.

Dave turned around so that he was now leaning against the car that was being serviced, and without further hesitation he reached into his pocket to retrieve something he had been hiding since the last time he saw Kurt…something that was given to him as a reminder.

A small torn piece of paper that he cherished…

**Flashback**

**Wednesday, Evening**

"_I hate dropping you off here," Dave whispered as he placed the car in park in front of the dark lit entrance of Dalton Academy. The school looked so dim and desolate… that also could be because they were arriving way passed Dalton's strict curfew. _

"_Don't worry once I'm passed the main entrance and greeting corridor…I'm home free," Kurt whispered from where he was resting his head on Dave's shoulder not wanting to exit into the shadowy and cold night just yet._

_Dave removed his hand from the steering wheel, and draped it over Kurt's lean shoulder frame while placing his head on the slender singers head._

"_Can we just pretend for a little while?" Dave whispered into Kurt's hair. "Can we just pretend that you don't have to leave this car, and I don't have to go back to McKinley…can we pretend that we have all the time in the world together?"_

_Kurt lifted his head from where it was resting on Dave's shoulder and gazed into the boy he couldn't help but fall for each time they would meet._

"_We do have all the time in the world, David," Kurt whispered as a sudden idea struck the slender boy as he turned to reach for something in the glove box._

_Dave watched with interest as Kurt torn a piece of paper from a notepad, and began writing something down with a smile across his face. Once Kurt was finished with what he had been doing he turned with the note in his hands placing it neatly on the dashboard._

"_What's that?" Dave asked with a grin as he motioned to the note._

"_A reminder that even though I'm here," Kurt replied as he motioned to the large Dalton establishment. "I'm truly here," Kurt whispered as he placed his slender hand upon Dave's chest in order to feel the larger boy's heart beating._

**End Flash **

Dave smiled as he held the folded note tightly in his hands knowing that even though he was far away from the boy he craved…he could still feel his lingering presence near.

Dave smiled as he placed the noted back into his pocket and began to finish up the task at hand before Burt hand his head.

_Freedom…_

Freedom is, indeed, a concept that most people believe they have…but don't. The restrictions that are placed upon a person are hard to ignore, but no one can ever put a restriction on one's own heart.

_Yes-Secrets were hard to keep, but unrestricting freedom that people longed for was harder to achieve._

**TBC**…

* * *

Hi Everyone!

_Well, we are moving along with our boys, and I'm glad to report that I'm actually editing the next chapter as we speak(YAY! Whiskey's Finally getting her ass in gear, lol) I'm just trying to get as much stuff done before I visit a few of my relatives out of town, and they have strict rules about spending quality time with people…and not using phone/computers (DAMN IT). I might have to start drink Mtn. Dew again;-P I'll stop rambling…_

_Tons of Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears- Toxic, One Republic's -Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds, Snow Patrols- Run, Radiohead's- Creep, and Oasis_

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

* * *

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during the Night of Neglect episode) **

**Chapter 17: "Carry On"**

"_What's that?" Dave asked with a grin as he motioned to the note._

"_A reminder that even though I'm here," Kurt replied as he motioned to the large Dalton establishment. "I'm truly here," Kurt whispered as he placed his slender hand upon Dave's chest in order to feel the larger boy's heart beating._

_**End Flash **_

_Dave smiled as he held the folded note tightly in his hands knowing that even though he was far away from the boy he craved…he could still feel his lingering presence near. _

_Dave smiled as he placed the noted back into his pocket and began to finish up the task at hand before Burt hand his head._

_Freedom…_

_Freedom is, indeed, a concept that most people believe they have…but don't. The restrictions that are placed upon a person are hard to ignore, but no one can ever put a restriction on one's own heart._

_Yes-Secrets were hard to keep, but unrestricting freedom that people longed for was harder to achieve._

* * *

**Continued…**

**McKinley Auditorium**

**Friday, 8:00pm**

"**The Night of Neglect"**

"So…this is the famous choir room where all the magic happens," Kurt gushed as he began showing Blaine some of the rooms at McKinley.

The last time the Warblers had visited McKinley was during the Glee clubs collaboration with various show choirs that Mr. Shuester was trying to implement.

The only thing that Kurt remembered from that day faithful day was Dave pushing Blaine to the side, and then confronting the angry jock in the locker room…it was on that very day that Dave had kissed Kurt for the first time.

"Wow…it's a lot smaller than the one at Dalton," Blaine stated with a chuckle as he peeked into the room from the hallway.

"Laugh it up…because if memory services The New Directions are heading to New York City for Nationals while the Warblers are planning their next flash-mob performance at the Gap again," Kurt replied in a joking tone as he bumped Blaine's shoulder seeing Blaine blush at the thought of serenading Jeremiah once more.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't drunk dial or serenade Jeremiah…at least not until we've reached a three month mark," Blaine added with a grin as they continued to walk down the hallway on their way to the auditorium.

"Was that your idea or Miah's?"

"Both," Blaine replied quickly and then shrugged reluctantly. "His."

"Good to know," Kurt chuckled as he were turned the corner, and nearly bumped into someone in the process.

Kurt was about to apologize when he noticed it was David that he nearly rammed into by accident.

"David?" Kurt replied in a surprised-yet curious tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I…um," Dave began to explain when he noticed Blaine standing there.

"I'm going to go grab us some seats," Blaine replied with an awkward smirk, as he was about to leave. "It was nice seeing you again, Dave."

"Yeah," Dave answered back with a polite nod as he continued to look towards Kurt's surprised expression.

Both boys remained silent until Blaine was further down the hallway.

"You're not happy to see me?" Dave asked in a playful tone.

"Of course I am," Kurt, whispered with a bright beam as he held himself from reaching out and kissing Dave in the middle of the deserted hallway. "I just thought you and I were meeting up at our spot in the landing later."

"Finn…begged me to come," Dave stated with a shrug that caused Kurt to break out in a small laugh.

"So…you came here for my step-brother?" Kurt asked in a playful tone and raised eyebrow.

"_No_…I came here because I didn't want to wait another couple of hours to see you," Dave answered as he looked at Kurt with such intensity that the other boy almost didn't notice Santana rushing past them in a hurry mumbling something in Spanish.

"We should head in there before it starts," Kurt replied with a wink as he began making his way towards the auditorium.

"I'm right behind you," Dave said as he exhaled as they walked a descent distance away from each other, but still enjoying the presence of seeing each other.

Dave liked seeing Kurt walking through the halls again, for each passing day the jock felt the absence of the boy standing in front of him.

Kurt went into the auditorium first, and was a bit thrown off by the lack of people in the audience…there seemed to have been only five people including Blaine sitting down.

Kurt then felt Dave standing next to him also observing the poor turnout.

"Talk about neglected," Dave chuckled as he felt Kurt nudge him. "Sorry."

"I wonder what's happening," Kurt replied curiously as he scanned the room. "Finn told me that at least 200 people were scheduled to come in to see that singer from Vocal Adrenaline, Sunshine Corazon."

"I'm wondering what the hell Azimio is doing here?" Dave asked as he noticed his old friend sitting by the stage with a determined look on his face. "That can't be good."

"Well, I'm more concerned with the fact that Sandy Ryerson is here," Kurt answered as he motioned to the ex-teacher who was sitting near the front row in an awkward pink cape. "Why does he have on a tacky pink cape?"

Just as Dave was about to respond on the weird looking teacher Finn approached with a pale look across his face.

"We're in deep shit," the tall quarterback stated not realizing that both Dave and Kurt were standing together in the empty corridor leading to the auditorium.

"We can see that," Dave answered with a chuckle. "…But look on the bright side the room fits with your theme."

"Breathe, Finn," Kurt stated as he looked at his stepbrother with worry trying to not laugh at Dave's dry humor.

"Sunshine isn't coming…which means her twitter followers aren't coming," Finn finally explained as he looked out into the empty theater. "We might as well just kiss Nationals goodbye."

"It's still early, Finn," Kurt responded in a hopeful tone knowing that there was only ten minutes left before the first performance. "The show must go on."

"Um-I'll be right back," Dave answered back in a low tone as he began making his way out of the auditorium.

"You're…leaving," Kurt replied as he looked over at Dave with confusion in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Fancy," Dave answered as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I'll be right back…_promise_."

Kurt nodded and watched as the larger jock disappeared down the hallway.

"What?" Kurt asked as he noticed the look Finn was giving him.

"Nothing…it's just nice having you back here," Finn answered with a lopsided grin. "I'll see you out there."

Kurt made his way down the auditorium stairs towards the area where Blaine was busy sending a text message. Kurt sat down looking around to see if anyone else would be arriving.

"So…did you both have fun?" Blaine asked with an evil smile.

"Shut up," Kurt stated trying to suppress the smile that was working its ways onto his face as he looked towards the stage.

Fifteen minutes had passed and the lights of the auditorium began to slowly dim; Kurt reached for his phone and began composing a quick message to Dave.

"_It's about to start…where are you_?"-K

"_Here,_" –D

Kurt nonchalantly turned his head back towards the entrance of the auditorium, and was completely surprised to see a few of the jocks coming in. Kurt noticed that at least twelve jocks were paying the admissions fee to Mike, and then casually making their way towards the side of the auditorium.

"_What is going on?"_ Kurt thought to himself. "_Did they bring tomatoes_?"

Kurt then watched Dave enter the auditorium with a hidden smile across his face as he nodded to Mike. Dave scanned the mostly empty room and noticed Kurt looking back at him with a concealed grin.

Dave motioned for Kurt to meet him outside of the auditorium to which Kurt covertly nodded in agreement.

"I'll be right back," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"Sure…you will," Blaine whispered back with a nod. "Remember you're driving me back to Dalton tonight."

"I thought you were going to catch a ride with Wes or Nick when they were done performing for Sacred Heart?" Kurt whispered in a hushed tone already upset that his plans with Dave were ruined.

"Something came up," Blaine shrugged with an apologetic look.

"Fine," Kurt answered back as he rolled his eyes. "Try staying out of trouble…and you're not allowed up on stage."

"I'll remember that," Blaine whispered as he continued to watch Tina performing Lykke Li's, _I Follow Rivers_.

Kurt casually made it up the stairs, and through the double doors until he noticed Dave heading into the first classroom to the right hand side.

"Was that your handy work?" Kurt asked in a low whisper as he crept into the room closing the door behind him.

The classroom was one that was usually held for electives such as Home Ec 101, and Mrs. Davis's Cooking Club. Even though both boys were away from the auditorium they could still hear Tina's performance from a distance.

"How did you get those jocks to come for the show?"

"Most of them are pretty cool with Glee club ever since the half-time show," Dave answered with a shrug. "I just stopped by the field where most of them were weight training."

"And?" Kurt asked knowing there was more to Dave's story.

"I dared a few of them to go to the performance," Dave stated as he looked down at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

"What happens if you lose the dare?" Kurt asked as he stood closely in front of Dave with his head tilted to one side.

"I have to do one math assignment for each of them," Dave answered like it wasn't a big deal as his hands reached for Kurt's waist pulling the slim boy closer to his bigger body.

"You really are truly amazing…you know that," Kurt whispered as wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. "Thank you for doing that."

"I figured that…I owe your friends a lot more than that, for all the crap I put them through," Dave replied in a low tone. "I mean I don't want to be a shitty boyfriend."

"_Boyfriend_?" Kurt stated back fighting the smirk that wanted to appear on his face.

"_Yeah_…I mean…If you want…I…um…_shit_," Dave stuttered nervously as he shut his eyes knowing fully well that he was ruining this moment.

"Stop," Kurt replied as he placed two fingers over Dave's lips in order to silence the other boy. "Just ask me."

"Do you want to be…my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Kurt responded back with a little laugh escaping his mouth. "Do you want to be mine?"

"Yeah…yeah I do," Dave, answered knowing that he had just initiated a huge step for them, but in all honesty he wanted nothing more than to take that leap.

"Good," Kurt whispered as he inched closer to Dave meeting the boy half way as they captured the others waiting lips.

The music filled the air, but between the two boys everything else seemed to have disappeared. All that mattered in that moment was the way they felt as they began to slowly sway to the rhythm of Tina's voice in the distance.

"_I, I follow, I follow_

_Deep sea baby, I follow you_

_I, I follow I follow you_

_Dark room honey, I follow you…"_

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Karofsky Household**

"Can you pick up some bread and milk on your way home?" Evelyn Karofsky replied to her husband who was on the other end of the phone.

"_Sure_," Paul answered. "_Is David home_?"

"No- he's at a school function, or so he says," Evelyn stated as she reached for the basket of clean linens that were in the laundry room as she began making her way towards Dave's room. "I don't like it that he's been spending so much time away from home."

"He's a teenager, Eve," Paul explained with a hearty laugh to follow. "You must remember when we were that age."

"Of course…and I remember what we were doing at that age, so that's clearly why I'm concerned," Eve stated with trepidation as she entered Dave's room dropping the basket by the bed.

She had asked her son earlier that week to leave his dirty laundry in the washroom, but it seemed to have skipped the teen's mind. Evelyn decided to get a head start on all the laundry before the weekend as she began stripping off the sheets from the bed when a small piece of paper fell out of one of David's pillow sheets.

Evelyn looked down curiously at the note, and slowly reached down to retrieve it.

"What do we have here?" Evelyn said out loud to no one in particular, and then without hesitation Evelyn Karofsky opened the note to see what message was written inside.

"_Eve…you still there_?" Paul asked as he realized his wife wasn't responding to any of his earlier questions. "Eve?"

"_Paul…I have to go_," Eve stated without another word as she hung up the phone, and lowered herself to her son's unmade bed with the a note still in her trembling hands…a note that she wished she had never found.

_A note that would forever change the Karofsky home…forever._

_Yes-Secrets were hard to keep, for at times the secrets, themselves, inch ever so closely to the light until they are slowly…revealed_.

**TBC**…

* * *

_Hi Everyone! _

_Yay, Kurt and Dave have taken the next step in their relationship…Crap Mama Karofsky just found out about Dave's secret…I know that this was a bit of a short chapter, but never fear for there is a close chapter near (and by near I mean when my computer decides to stop acting up). I hate the fact that I'm inspired to write, and my computers like, Come Back in 45 Minutes Because I'm Shutting Down Now! Okay, for those of you that might be wondering, Evelyn Karofsky is reading the note that Kurt wrote to Dave the night they were parked in front of Dalton. The reason I say this is because a friend of mine who read the story before I uploaded it asked, who wrote the note? (Sorry Jen). We are going to be diving in to some pretty heartbreaking stuff and I don't want to give anything away. Hope you'll let me know your thoughts;-P_

_I'll leave you with tons of hugs! Whiskey_


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. _

_I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears- Toxic, One Republic's -Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds, Snow Patrols- Run, Radiohead's- Creep, and Oasis_

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

* * *

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during the Night of Neglect & Born this Way episode) **

**Chapter 18: "Stay Until the Darkness Leaves"**

"_No- he's at a school function, or so he says," Evelyn stated as she reached for the basket of clean linens that were in the laundry room as she began making her way towards Dave's room. "I don't like it that he's been spending so much time away from home."_

"_He's a teenager, Eve," Paul explained with a hearty laugh to follow. "You must remember when we were that age."_

"_Of course…and I remember what we were doing at that age, so that's clearly why I'm worried," Eve stated with concern as she entered Dave's room dropping the basket by the bed then beginning to strip off the sheets from the bed when a small piece of paper fell out of one of the pillow sheets. _

_Evelyn looked down curiously at the note and slowly reached down to retrieve it. _

"_What do we have here?" Evelyn said out loud to no one in particular, and then without hesitation Evelyn Karofsky opened the note to see what message was written inside. _

"_Eve…you still there?" Paul asked as he realized his wife wasn't responding to any of his earlier questions. "Eve?"_

"_Paul…I have to go," Eve stated without another word as she hung up the phone and lowered herself to her son's unmade bed with the a note still in her trembling hands…a note that she wished she had never found._

___A note that would forever change the Karofsky home…forever._

_Yes-Secrets were hard to keep, for at times the secrets, themselves, inch ever so closely to the light until they are…revealed_

* * *

_**Continued…**_

The great philosopher Plato once proclaimed that, "_We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the…light_."

What is it about the light that most people fear?

Is it because things are looked upon differently once they are exposed with all there idiosyncrasies and flaws? Or is it because things don't have anywhere to hide once they are thrown out into the open?

The most difficult task a person can do is to look into their own hearts to see what truly lies beneath it all.

_Embracing both the darkness and the light…_

_Embracing both the secrets and the truth…_

**Later On…**

**Karofsky Household**

It had been a long night, and although he had lost the bet with a few of the jocks Dave couldn't wipe away the smile that was on his face as he pulled up to the front of his home.

The front porch lights were off, and it looked like his father still wasn't home from work yet. Dave, however, didn't really put too much thought into the matter.

Dave was making his way up the front porch steps feeling the cruel cold gust of wind that was blowing passed him. The weather forecast stated that there were slight chances of scattered showers for the evening, but from the looks of it the chances seemed definite at this point.

While opening the front door Dave heard his phone ringing out loud announcing an incoming text that was waiting for him.

Once inside he noticed that the house seemed a bit off, and that something wasn't right. Usually his mother had the radio playing in the kitchen while she cooked a late supper for him and his father, but there was…_nothing_.

_Silence_

Dave knew his mother hated the sound of piercing silence, so he just assumed that his parents were out for the evening.

Dave shook his head, and reached for his phone to see the new message from Kurt.

"_Hello boyfriend of mine, the weather over here is awful, so I'm staying over at Dalton for the night…I'll see you in the morning."-K_

Dave smirked at the message as he was heading upstairs when he noticed the door to his room was slightly unlocked. Dave found that to be very odd because his parents rarely ever went into his room, so he placed his hand on the knob to further push the heavy door back.

Dave felt all the air leave his lungs as he saw his mother with a distressed look upon her face sitting on his bed with Kurt's note clenched in her quivering hands.

Dave swallowed hard hoping that he was just having one of his regular nightmares, and that he would wake up to know that this was all a bad dream...but deep down he knew that this wasn't make-believe.

_This was really happening…_

"Mom-" Dave began to reply when he mother's trembling voice began to read the note out loud.

"_I miss you, David…I sometimes close my eyes and pretend that we are back in the Science lab underneath the artificial solar system. I close my eyes and pretend you are near me…there's no place I'd rather be than with you…-Kurt_," Evelyn stated in a trembling tone as she finally looked up at her son with trepidation blaring in her eyes. "Is this a joke, David?"

"Mom…"

"Choose your words wisely, David Austin Karofsky," Evelyn replied sternly as she stood up from the bed throwing the note to the ground in the process. "Answer me."

"You already know the answer," Dave whispered as his eyes were fixed on the note on the ground.

"I'm afraid I don't, David," Evelyn stated as she crossed her hands over her chest. "Explain this to me."

"This isn't a…joke," Dave whispered as he felt his heart beating out of his chest knowing that this was something he had feared for the longest time, but in his heart he was tired of lying…he was tired of hiding. "I'm…I'm _gay_."

Evelyn began shaking her head violently not wanting to hear or believe the words that were just uttered by her only child.

"No…David you're not," Evelyn replied as she felt the rush of tears springing out of her. "You're just confused…That's all."

"No…I'm not."

"In time you'll look back and see this for what it truly is…_a silly phase_," Evelyn reasoned knowing deep down that she was also trying to convince herself of her own words. "You're going to meet the _right_ girl and…"

"You don't get it do you," Dave answered back as he finally looked up at his mother with plea in his eyes. "I don't want to find the _right_ girl, and this isn't a damn phase, Mom."

"You can't possibly stand there, and tell me that you are anything like that Hummel boy," Evelyn spattered out with distain in her tone as she spoke of Kurt.

"You're right…I'm nothing like him," Dave replied honestly. "I could only wish to be as strong and talented as him."

"David, listen to me- you are just mixed up…this is a very troubling age for everyone," Evelyn stated as she stepped closer to her son. "We can find you some help, or move you to another school…_a fresh start_."

"Do you hear yourself?" Dave asked as he couldn't believe his own ears. "I don't need help…it's not like I woke up one more and decided I wanted to be gay."

Dave took a deep breathe understanding that there was no going back from this point, and he needed to be heard.

"For as long as I can remember I felt different, and for the first time in my life I know that there's nothing wrong with me," Dave said in a broken plea to his mother who was refusing to look at him. "For the first time…I like who I' am."

"I don't want you seeing that boy…do you hear me?" Evelyn warned as she pointed towards her son with bitterness in her once warm expression. "That boy is quicksand."

"I can't do that," Dave answered knowing he could never turn his back on Kurt.

"You can't or you won't, David?"

"_Both_," Dave answered back with a shrug as he looked into his mother's hazel eyes. He truly hated the way she was looking back at him.

Evelyn took a step back as she felt her son's words hitting her like a bolt of lightning paralyzing her in place.

"You can't expect me to stand by, and watch you throw away your entire life…_for him_."

"I'm doing this for me, Mom," Dave whispered with a sad smile as he felt this own tears that he had been holding back spill. "I don't expect you to be a hundred percent accepting of this, but I want you to know that it's still me…I'm still your son."

"_No_…_You're not_," Evelyn whispered as she looked back at her son with tears slowly streaming down her aged face.

Dave had been known to withstand any tackle or defensive push on the field…pain was something that came with the game, but this type of pain was different…this pain he could feel all the way to his heart.

Dave felt the walls closing in on him as his mother left him alone in the room.

All he could do was walk away leaving behind his dark house heading into the storm that was in full force all around him.

Dave left to the only place he knew he could find solace…he needed to be with Kurt.

* * *

**Dalton Academy**

**Doom Room**

Kurt had been asleep for some time now. The whirl of the raindrops hitting his windowsill was something that Kurt enjoyed, for he loved the feeling of being safe in his warm sheets.

Kurt had every intention of just dropping off Blaine after the Glee club event, but the weather conditions at Dalton were becoming quite severe. Kurt had called his father, and they both decided that it was safer for him to stay in his dorm for the night.

In the morning, Kurt planned to head back to be with his family and…_boyfriend_.

The storm seemed to have picked up speed, but that wasn't the particular sound that had awoken Kurt from his deep slumber. Kurt could hear someone calling his name in the distance.

Once Kurt opened his eyes he had to quickly focus, for there was a figure entering his dorm room. Kurt quickly rubbed his eyes, and instantly noticed that the figure that had just entered his dorm room was…_David_.

"David?" Kurt whispered as he turned on the small nightstand lamp.

Kurt was proximately taken back by Dave's disheveled appearance. The larger boy was soaked from the obvious storm outside, but there was something in his eyes that gave away his current sadness.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he looked over at his boyfriend wondering, what drove him to ride all the way to Dalton in the pouring rain.

"I'm sorry…I just had to see you," Dave whispered in a low broken tone.

"What happen?" Kurt asked with worry as he stood up from the bed reaching for the larger boy. "You're soaked…_talk to me_."

Kurt walked Dave over to the bed motioning for him to sit down. Kurt realized that Dave made no attempt to dry himself even though Kurt knew the other boy must have been freezing.

Kurt silently went into his bathroom to retrieve a clean dry towel that he had, and came back to see Dave still with a quiet distant stare.

Kurt began helping Dave out of his jacket, and soaked shirt then unhurriedly started wiping away the left over drops of rain that were on Dave's exposed skin. Kurt was sitting behind the jock trying his best to keep the larger boy warm and dry.

After what seemed like minutes Dave finally spoke up.

"She found the letter you gave me."

"Who found it?" Kurt asked as he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Dave's faded words.

"My mother," Dave whispered still in a faint tone.

"Oh…God," Kurt replied covering his mouth in shock already fearing what had occurred only moments ago between Dave and his family. "David."

"You had to see the way she looked at me…like I was a fucking stranger."

"Talk to me…are you okay?" Kurt asked as he placed his hand on Dave's cold shoulder.

"I told her the truth…I didn't want to lie to her," Dave stated distantly as he voice gave away to the pain he had been holding. "I don't want to lie anymore…_shit_."

Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around Dave's strong shoulders feeling the sadness washing over the larger boy. Dave leaned into the warmth of Kurt's touch over his skin as he allowed himself to release the pain he had been suppressing.

"Sshh," Kurt hushed as he caressed his hand over Dave's back. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to…you're safe here with me."

Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist letting go of the ache he had in his heart as he looked up to see Kurt's blue orbs looking back at him with something that he couldn't quite place.

"I love you, David," Kurt whispered for the first time as he placed a hand on Dave's cheek wiping away the wet tears. Kurt was finally able to say the words he had been feeling since the day Dave arrived at the hospital to visit his father in recovery.

"Say it again…_please_," Dave replied in a low raspy whisper.

"_I love you…David_," Kurt repeated as he felt Dave's hand being placed behind his neck slowly bringing their mouths together.

They had shared many kisses together…some were filled with need while others were filled with desire. There were some kisses that represented forgiveness, and new beginnings…but this particular kiss was something different.

This kiss was a symbol of something greater…a seal would bind them together as one.

_This kiss was a promise…_

Kurt reluctantly removed himself from Dave's lips to catch his breath as he looked over at the boy with a hidden smile. Kurt then crawled over to one side of the bed, and lifted the heavy covers to the side.

Dave watched wondering what Kurt was doing until Kurt motioned for him to lay underneath the warm blanket with him.

"Stay with me tonight," Kurt whispered as he looked over at larger boy.

Dave stood up from the bed in order to remove his soaked jeans, and once they were off he slowly placed himself beside Kurt small figure. Kurt turned over so that he was lying snuggled beside Dave with his hand over the larger boy's chest reveling in the moment they were currently sharing.

"Kurt," Dave whispered as he wrapped his arm around the slim boy in his arms feeling the coldness he felt leaving his body…welcoming the safety and warmth he felt whenever he was in Kurt's presence.

"Yeah," Kurt answered as he rested his head upon Dave's bare chest loving the feeling of it all.

"_I love you too_."

_Yes-Secrets were hard to keep, but telling the truth was even harder…_

**_TBC…_**

* * *

_Hi Everyone, _

_I must apologize for leaving this chapter here, but I must admit these scenes were hard for me to write. Usually my stories have Dave's parents as very accepting, but I wanted Dave's mother to be closer to canon. _

_I hate the idea of see our boys sad, but in the end there is always light at the end of the dark tunnel. I hope you'll all let me know your thoughts about this chapter…even if it's to say that I'm completely awful, lol. Thanks- _

_Hug & Love_

_Whiskey_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. _

_I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears- Toxic, One Republic's -Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds, Snow Patrols- Run, Radiohead's- Creep, and Oasis_

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

(**Author Notes**: _Hi everyone! I'm truly sorry for the delay in uploading, but the winter holiday was utterly insane. Not to mention that I was knocked down with the flu that left me exhausted for days…it was so bad I didn't even know what day it was (I wish I was kidding, lol). I truly hope you'll enjoy this chapter it was something that came to me while sick and I knew I had to go with it. I just wanted to say thanks to all that have been following, reading and commenting you all truly motivate my muse in to producing these fics. Thanks! Tons of Hugs- Whiskey)_

* * *

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during Born this Way episode) **

**Chapter 19: "Closer to You"**

_This kiss was a promise…_

_Kurt reluctantly removed himself from Dave's lips to catch his breath as he looked over at the boy with a hidden smile. Kurt then crawled over to one side of the bed, and lifted the covers. _

_Dave watched wondering what Kurt was doing until Kurt motioned for him to lay underneath the warm blanket with him._

"_Stay with me tonight," Kurt whispered as he looked over at larger boy. _

_Dave stood up from the bed in order to remove his soaked jeans, and once they were off he slowly placed himself beside Kurt slender figure. Kurt turned over so that he was lying snuggled beside Dave with his hand over the larger boy's chest._

"_Kurt," Dave whispered as he wrapped his arm around the slender boy feeling the coldness he felt leaving his body…welcoming the safety and warmth he felt whenever he was in Kurt's presence._

"_Yeah," Kurt answered as he rested his head upon Dave's bare chest loving the feeling of it all._

"_I love you too."_

_Yes-Secrets were hard to keep, but telling the truth was even harder_…

* * *

**Continued...**

_Life…Can…Be…Complicated_

It could be easily stated that humans are also a complicated group at best.

Many times people are so wrapped up within their own worlds that they fail to see the bigger picture standing right in front of them. It's because of this disconnect that people tend to believe that they have more time on their side...when countless possibilities are fleeting before their very eyes with each passing day.

We hide away who we truly are out of fear…oblivious to the fact that we are hiding away the best part of ourselves.

The late female sexual icon, Marilyn Monroe, once stated, "_I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."_

Kurt could hear the famous actress clever words ringing through his head early that morning as he watched Dave resting beside him. The night before Kurt couldn't fathom the heartbreak the other boy had felt as the truth was finally revealed to his mother.

The way his eyes told a story of sorrow made Kurt want to wrap his arms around Dave's large frame and never let go, but he knew perfectly well that Dave couldn't stay with him at Dalton forever.

Soon the boy he once called _extraordinary_ would need to venture back to Lima to face his family…_to face the music_.

_Yes- life was very much complicated…_

Kurt carefully rested his head on the sleeping boys chest peacefully listening to the sound of his boyfriends heart beating. Kurt knew their time together in his dorm room would need to come to an end, but for right now all he wanted was the boy in his arms to feel loved.

The storm had finally pasted, and a new dawn was leisurely approaching. The rays of the morning light were slowly creeping into the small dorm room windows. The orange rusty color illuminated the dormitory in such a way that Kurt could only describe it as magical.

Kurt smiled at the way his body fit flawlessly with the larger boy sleeping beside him.

The young soprano had seen the jock at his all time lowest point and at the very top of his game…he saw all that made up David Karofsky.

He loved every fragment that made Dave who he was.

What scared Kurt the most was all that Dave had to lose in order for them to be together.

He didn't want Dave to ever regret the moments that they shared together or the way he felt.

Kurt turned his head as he lightly placed a chaste kiss at the center of Dave's chest. The soft feeling of chest hair tickling his upper lip almost making him burst into a giggle, but he held it in as he immediately noticed the boy next to him slowly stirring.

Dave's eyes gradually opened with a bit of blurry confusion as he scanned the room around him immediately noticing that it wasn't his room he was in. It wasn't until his eyes landed on Kurt's peaceful face that he realized the events that transpired the night before.

Dave's mind traced back his reasons for finding refuge at the all boy's academy miles away from Lima, and just seeing Kurt's soft smile brought Dave to the words he had been longing to hear from the other boys lips…_I love you_.

"Hey," Dave whispered in a hushed tone as his eyes gazed over Kurt knowing that he needed to leave soon so he wouldn't get the other boy in trouble.

"Hi," Kurt replied as his chin was still resting on Dave's chest. "How did you sleep?"

"Good…I actually slept the whole night through."

"I'm glad," Kurt said as he noticed Dave slowly sitting up.

"I should go," Dave answered as he bit his lip not meeting Kurt's eyes as he began looking for his clothing.

"You don't have to go," Kurt replied with a reassuring tone as he looked towards Dave. "Everyone tends to leave for the weekend here…it's usually a ghost town."

"I don't want to put you in a position of getting in trouble," Dave stated with concern as he looked back at Kurt who was still in bed.

"I want you to stay with me…even if it's just for the weekend or a day," Kurt answered with a sincere smile. "Let me do this for you."

"Alright," Dave replied with a slight nod as he placed his clothing back on the desk chair and walked back towards the welcoming bed.

Kurt noticed that his boyfriend looked rather upset as he was making his way back to the bed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked with worrisome eyes as Dave sat back down to where he was only moments ago.

"I just feel so…_lost_," Dave answered with a distant voice.

"Everyone's feels lost," Kurt offered with a light laugh as he ran his hand down Dave's bareback.

"You're not…you know exactly who you are and what you want," Dave stated as he refused to look into Kurt's eyes ashamed that the other boy had seem his at his most vulnerable the night before.

"If only it were that simple," Kurt answered back with a smirk. " "I find myself lost at times…wandering through the days that seem to blur together. The only time I have felt perfect clarity is when _I'm with you_."

Dave finally met Kurt's gaze in a room that was dead silent one could hear a pin drop.

"When I'm with you I feel like I'm invincible, and that no one could ever hurt me," Kurt continued. "_I love you, David_."

Kurt whispered his words of adoration for his boyfriend as he placed his hand upon Dave's scruffy cheek.

"I love your strength…I love your heart…I even love your flaws," Kurt stated with a tearful grin as he noticed the way Dave's eyes were beginning to become watery as well. "I'm asking you here and now…_what do you want_?"

"That's a pretty loaded question, Hummel," Dave stated with a light chuckle as he leaned into Kurt's delicate touch. "What if what I want can't be easily given to me?"

"In this room…the possibilities are endless," Kurt, answered as he placed a gentle kiss upon Dave's cheek. "It's like I told you last night...you're safe with me."

"Would you laugh if I told you that all I'll ever need is right here in this bed?" Dave asked as he waited for Kurt to respond. "Would you laugh if I said all I ever wanted was to be with you?"

"No," Kurt whispered as he placed another soft kiss on Dave jaw line breathing in the familiar scent of that belonged to the wonderful boy next to him. Kurt inhaled the refreshing scent of rain that mingled with Dave's own aroma.

Kurt rested his head on Dave's shoulder as he took a deep breath for the giant leap he was about to make, but before he did Kurt lifted his head lightly to see a relaxed look across the jocks face. Kurt then leaned in to place a small chaste kiss on Dave's strong neck noticing the way the other boys pulse began to speed up at his particular action Kurt just initiated.

Kurt grew a bit bolder, and swiftly lifted his right leg over Dave's body until he was steadily straddling the other boy. Dave's eyes grew a bit surprised, but stayed in place as he felt the weight of Kurt on top of him. The wonderful feeling of having the boy he loved so close was something Dave knew he couldn't get enough of, and he wanted more of the slender singer who was looking at him as if he was the greatest treasure in the world.

Dave didn't know what he did to deserve this boy's love.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked with a shaky voice as he looked into Dave's hazel eyes knowing that he had never been with anyone before, but he refused to let his inexperience get the best of him.

"Y-Yeah," Dave answered as he placed both his hands on either side of Kurt's smaller hips lightly touching the other boys gray colored briefs.

"You have every bit of me…David Karofsky," Kurt softly spoke as he placed his long fingers behind Dave's neck. "You have me wanting to give you every inch of my heart, my soul…and _my_ _body_," Kurt whispered the last part into his boyfriends ear sending a strong shiver down the larger boys spine.

Dave tentatively ran his hand down Kurt's bareback feeling the warmth that radiated from the soprano noticing the way Kurt's breath hitched as he continued to roam down the slim soft back.

Dave slowly inched ever so closely to Kurt's waiting lips, and once their mouths finally met it seemed that all the feelings of apprehension melted away into the morning light. Kurt ran his fingers through Dave's short curly hair immediately noticing a slight moan that escaped the other boys covered mouth.

Dave delicately began placing wet kissing down Kurt's porcelain neck until he reached the base of the slender boys throat. Because of their close proximity Dave could easily feel the rapid beating of his boyfriend's heart.

"_Christ_…I love you so freaking much," Dave whispered into Kurt's skin as he continued to kiss the sensitive skin knowing that there would be a trail of marks later on, but at this moment all he wanted was to kiss every inch of the boy on top of him.

Kurt's head was thrown back with his eyes tightly shut as Dave's mouth continued to devour his neck. Kurt didn't know when it all began, but his body decided to take over as his hips started a tortuous friction over Dave's lap.

Dave brought Kurt's lips back on to his own as the rhythmic motion continued between them. Kurt's steady sensual friction moved in such a delicious way that Dave was fully hard within seconds.

"You f-feel so g-good," Dave groaned in between kisses as he felt Kurt's own erection rubbing against his through their thin underwear. "Tell me if you want to stop."

"I don't want you to stop," Kurt finally replied in a broken moan as he continued to feel the incredible sensation coursing through him as he felt Dave's lips on him. "I…want this…I want you."

"Can…Can I touch you?" Dave asked as his eyes continued to be filled with dark lust while still roaming the flawless body that belonged to his boyfriend. There was no doubt in Dave Karofsky's mind that he wanted to kiss, touch, and taste every inch of Kurt, but only if the wonderful boy allowed him to.

"Yes…_please_," Kurt stated in a gasp with a vigorous nod as he watched Dave's larger hand slipping in between them in order to reach of the thin layer fold on Kurt's briefs. The moment Dave's hand connected with Kurt's hard member a loud moan escaped from the slender boys mouth.

Kurt rested his head in the crook of Dave's neck vigorously placing kisses on the exposed skin knowing that he had never felt such exquisite pleasure before.

Dave's hand began to firmly stroke Kurt in a way that made the other lose all sense; for all that matter was that perfect moment they were sharing together away from the chaos of the world.

Kurt lifted himself from the crook of Dave's neck to see the look of utter pleasure in the jocks eyes as his hand continued to roam up and down the shaft.

"I...I…want to feel you too," Kurt stuttered as the combination of speed and firmness Dave was placing on his member made him unable to form a proper sentence, for this was the very first time he was ever touched in such a sensual way by another person.

"You don't need permission," Dave gasped as he continued to stroke Kurt with such intensity and adoration, for he wanted to burn this very minute into his brain.

The sight of bringing Kurt to pure ecstasy was an image he never wanted to erase from his memory.

Kurt ran his hand down Dave's chest until he reached Dave's boxer shorts and with one swift movement freed his boyfriends erect cock. He smiled as he rubbed his thumb over the swollen head of the large jocks knowing that the other was very close to coming, but wanted nothing more than to make all this last…_forever_.

Dave noticed that Kurt's eyes were tightly shut with his mouth quivering in utter bliss with each passing stroke.

"Kurt," Dave replied in a raspy voice as he increased his pace. "Look at me."

Dave's commanding words rang through Kurt's lust clouded mind, and with those words lingering in the sweat filled air Kurt opened his dilated eyes to see the boy he loved looking back at him with such love and intensity.

Kurt's touch wasn't as firm as Dave's, but with each stroke Kurt's could definitely see the larger jock coming close to his climax.

"_I…love…you_," Dave whispered in a groan as he felt the familiar sensation building up within him.

"David…I'm so close," Kurt, cried out feeling Dave pulling their bodies closer together. Dave's brought their mouths together and just that simple touch of the lips brought Kurt to his climax.

Dave muffled Kurt's cries with feverish kisses, and slowly felt himself being pushed to the edge as Kurt's paced continued only with more forceful strokes. Dave held Kurt's body closer to his as he began riding out his orgasm soon spilling his seed onto his boyfriend's hand. Kurt continued to kiss Dave's lips and face as they both were coming down from their blissful orgasmic daze.

Kurt rested his forehead upon Dave's as he was still straddling the other boy.

"I'm never going to get enough of you," Dave replied in a rough out of breath tone as his eyes were now closed taking the splendid feeling of having just shared his first intimate moment with the one he loved.

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Dave's strong frame as they basked in the orange morning glow that was all around the room…protecting them in that perfect moment in time.

No one would ever take away what was just shared between them…

_Neither time nor distance would ever change the love they had for one another._

_Yes- humans were very much complicated at best, but love is a luxury worth any complication life throws at you._

**TBC**…

* * *

(**Authors Notes above**)

_Let me know your thoughts on the story so far… whether you love it or hate it comments are always welcomed!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. _

_I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears- Toxic, One Republic's -Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds, Snow Patrols- Run, Radiohead's- Creep, and Oasis_

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

* * *

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during Born this Way episode) **

**Chapter 20: "When I'm with You"**

"_David…I'm so close," Kurt, cried out feeling Dave pulling their bodies closer together. Dave's brought their mouths together and just that simple touch of the lips brought Kurt to his climax. _

_Dave muffled Kurt's cries with feverish kisses, and slowly felt himself being pushed to the edge as Kurt's paced continued only with more forceful strokes. Dave held Kurt's body closer to his as he began riding out his orgasm soon spilling his seed onto his boyfriend's hand. Kurt continued to kiss Dave's lips and face as they both were coming down from their blissful orgasmic daze. _

_Kurt rested his forehead upon Dave's as he was still straddling the other boy._

"_I'm never going to get enough of you," Dave replied in a rough out of breath tone as his eyes were now closed taking the splendid feeling of having just shared his first intimate moment with the one he loved._

_Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Dave's strong frame as they basked in the orange morning glow that was all around the room…protecting them in that perfect moment in time. _

_No one would ever take away what was just shared between them…_

_Neither time nor distance would change the love they had for one another._

_Yes- humans were very much complicated at best, but love is a luxury worth any complication life throws at you._

* * *

**Continued...**

**Three Years Ago...**

When Dave was about sixteen his father took him to his Grandpa Murray's cabin in Clayton, Georgia. The whole point of this journey was so that all the Karofsky men could bond together, but everyone knew it was just so they could eat all the unhealthy food that was usually forbidden in the family.

It was a growing tradition in the family since Grandpa Murray was a boy, and this was the first time Dave been extended an invitation to the famous cabin weekend.

Dave had never been so in awe by the simplicity of the wilderness. The way you could get lost in a labyrinth of trees was something that the teen had never experienced before. The busyness and disarray of the world seemed to have melted away in the silence of flowing streams and colorful foliage.

It was during this time that Dave had been noticing his growing attraction for the strange Hummel boy he met during orientation freshman year at McKinley High. Dave welcomed the uncomplicatedness around him hoping to drown out his nagging thoughts of the one he couldn't push out of him mind.

"A quarter for your thoughts," Grandpa Murray replied as he sat beside his grandson who was looking out onto the calming riverbank.

"I think the phase is, _Penny for your thoughts_, Grandpa," Dave replied with a smirk as he picked up a stick from the ground.

"Well...that's a ridiculous phrase," Grandpa Murray stated with a chuckle. "Thoughts are worth more than a penny."

"Okay," Dave said as he began drawing on the dirt with the stick he had just picked up from the floor.

"You have something on your mind?"

"No...not really," Dave answered back knowing that he could never talk about the feelings that were growing inside him or the thoughts that had been plaguing him since the moment he laid eyes on the slender soprano.

"Your father was telling me that you've been rather distracted lately," Grandpa Murray said as he sipped his cool beverage on that hot Georgia day.

"It's nothing...school and hockey have just taken a bit of my time," Dave responded with a shrug. "That's all."

"I see...you know you're gullible father might fall for that answer, but this old man has heard every excuse in the book," Dave's Grandfather replied with a heartfelt chuckle to which Dave couldn't help but smile at. "So...let's try this again."

"What does it mean when you can't stop thinking about someone?"

"Witchcraft," Grandpa Murray answered without hesitation. Dave immediately rolled his eyes at his grandfather's ridiculous comment. "What?"

"_Witchcraft_?" Dave repeated as he shook his head.

"What else do you call not being able to think clearly?" Murray asked as he looked at the young sixteen year old. "Your mind is only filled with thoughts of this person...each activity you do trails back to them. You find that the only time you have peace is when you are around them. What else do you call it? Unless...it's love."

"No...I can't be in love with this person," Dave answered back swallowing back the dry feeling as he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because...it's wrong," Dave said as he could hear the words he grew up hearing.

"Love can never be _wrong_, David," Murray replied as he placed his hand upon his grandson's balled up fist. "If there is one thing that is absolutely perfect in this chaotic place we call home it's..._love_."

Dave looked up at his grandfather's soulful eyes knowing that there was no point in arguing with the man. Grandpa Murray had gone through so much within the span of his life from devastating wars to the loss of his devoted wife to cancer. The one thing that the eldest Karofsky treasured was his family.

"Love comes at you when you least expect it, David," Grandpa Murray continued. "It comes in so many shapes and forms that we are blind at times, and before we know it hits us like a shock."

Dave nodded as he tore his view away from his grandfather back to the flowing river in front of him.

"You can't help who you love, David," Grandpa Murray whispered as he sipped the last drop of his light-beer. "Lord, knows why your grandmother chose me over every other lad. I'm going to bestow you some excellent advice…you ready?"

"Um-sure," Dave answered back with a tiny smile.

"Contrary to popular belief a man is not measured by the kind of car he drives or the money in his pocket," David's Grandfather replied with a hearty smile. "He's measured by the company that he keeps and the love that surrounds him. In the end all you take with you are the memories you shared with the people you have loved…you're going to be alright, Davey."

"How do you know?" Dave asked as he continued to stare at the water flowing through the dark boulders in the center of the river feeling as if he was like those rocks being engulfed by all that was rushing around him.

"I know this because you are a Karofsky, but I know that you can truly overcome anything because you're _David_ Karofsky," Grandpa Murray explained as he nudged Dave's smaller shoulder. "You are so much like me its uncanny, and I want you to know that nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever make me stop believing in you."

"Thanks Grandpa," Dave whispered as he continued to revel in the peace that he found in that perfect moment in time.

* * *

**Present Time**

**Saturday, Afternoon**

_**Dalton Academy**_

Dave had been resting comfortably in Kurt's bed deliciously exhausted from the intimate moment they shared earlier. Dave knew that he couldn't stay locked away in his boyfriends dorm room, but for the time being he wasn't rushing back to civilization.

He wanted to pretend for a little while longer that there wasn't anything outside these four walls or what was waiting for him when he went back home…if he had a home to go back to.

The troubled thoughts seemed to have slipped through the back pages of his mind when he was around Kurt. The same feeling of harmony he felt within the confines of the mysterious woods were the same feeling he felt whenever he was with the slender boy.

Lying in the arms of the one he loved was where he found ultimate peace.

The distant memory of his camping trip with his family awoke something in Dave, for he knew that through all the trials and troubles he faced he could overcome it all…because there were still people who believed in him…no matter what.

It's just like what his Grandpa Murray said to him all those years ago, "_Love can never be wrong."_

Dave was lying in the comfortable warm bed wrapped up in blankets that held Kurt's scent when he noticed that the slender singer wasn't lying next to him anymore. Dave's eyes slowly drifted open when he realized that he actually alone in the dorm room. Just as he was sitting up in bed the door to the room began to open.

The myriad of possible people to walk in began to run through Dave's mind until the door opened to reveal Kurt holding a brown box in his hands.

"Hey you," Kurt whispered with a smile as he placed the medium sized box on the small desk table slowly crossing over to where Dave was still laying.

"Hey," Dave replied as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim frame once the other boy sat down next to him.

Dave noticed Kurt wasn't dressed in his usual designer clothes, but just a simple plain pair of black sweatpants and a grey hoodie. Dave smiled to himself because even in dress down clothes Kurt still looked fancy.

"What's in the box?" Dave asked as he held Kurt.

"Although I love laying here in your strong arms I was torn from my peaceful sleep by my stomach growling," Kurt chuckled as his finger entwined with Dave's. "There's a pizza shop in town that delivers, so I order us some food."

"Really?" Dave stated.

"Don't get your hopes up," Kurt answered with a mock stern expression. "I may have caved on this greasy circular dish, but I refused to purchases the meat lovers topping you love so much."

"You're killing me here, Hummel," Dave answered as he rose up from his side of the bed to grab his t-shirt that was resting on the chair next to the bed.

"I'm saving you from heart disease…I want you around for a long time," Kurt whispered as he blushed at his own words.

Dave crossed over to where his boyfriend stood, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist with an undeniable grin.

"I'm not going anywhere," Dave responded as he placed a peck on Kurt's nose. "Do you know how long it took me to be standing right here with you?"

"How long?" Kurt asked as he smirked tilting his head to the side noticing the way Dave's eyes immediately changed to an embarrass glimmer.

Kurt wanted to know how long Dave had been wanting to be with him, for it was a topic that was never really touched upon.

"That's…private," Dave answered as he turned away.

"Oh come on," Kurt replied in a playful tone. "You were the one that brought it up."

"You're going to laugh your ass off," Dave stated as he watched his boyfriend leaning up against the bathroom doorframe.

"How long?"

"Orientation," Dave replied looking away waiting for laughter to explode from Kurt's lips, but it never came out. Dave looked over and noticed Kurt staring at him with an unreadable grin. "Orientation…_freshman_ year."

"I didn't think you noticed me then," Kurt answered as he shook his head knowing this was the first time they were being open about Dave's past feelings. Dave wouldn't normally bring up the past or his family, but things were different now.

What was happening between them was…_real_.

"How could I not," Dave answered with a shrug. "It's not every day you see a guy strutting down the hall with skintight red jeans and a sweater vest."

"I still have those jeans," Kurt replied with a sideways smile as he watched the jock standing across from him.

"I didn't know what I was feeling when I was around you, but I did know that I liked the way I felt…I found myself looking for you in the halls and lunch," Dave continued to discuss the feeling he had never vocalized before. He had kept a lot of his emotions at bay, but he felt safe with the other boy. "It wasn't until sophomore year that I realized it was much more than just an attraction, but I knew that I couldn't just walk up to you and strike up a conversation."

"You could have," Kurt offered with a knowing smile as his head tilted to the side. "You may not believe this, but I use to catch glimpses of you also in the hallways. I always wondered why you never use to smile...you don't know what you do to me when you smile way."

"What does it do to you?" Dave asked with an evil smirk as he took a step closer to Kurt, but before he could say another word Kurt's mouth was crashing onto his with such intensity that it left him completely breathless.

"This is what it does to me," Kurt answered as he slowly pulled away from Dave's lips resting his forehead close to Dave's. "I noticed you too."

Dave smiled over at Kurt as they still continued to hold each other when Dave heard a faint vibrating noise coming from the side of the room. Dave gave Kurt a curious look to which the singer shrugged. Dave walked over to the chair where his clothes were neatly folded. He reached into his letterman coat pocket to retrieve his phone and noticed that he had missed a few calls and that there was a text message pending from his father.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he noticed the way Dave's shoulders stiffened as the other boy continued to stare blankly at his phone.

"My dad just sent me a message," Dave answered as he continued to look at the screen of his phone not having the courage to see the message that was just sent.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," Dave replied as he looked up to see Kurt's bright blue eyes filled with a mixture of concern and comfort. "I can't bring myself to read it."

"Hey," Kurt said in a low whisper with a smile knowing that he wanted nothing more than to be there for Dave. "I love you."

Dave took the words that were just delivered to him and nodded as he felt the simple, but encouraging words as the unlocked his phone screen ready for whatever was to come his way.

**New Message: Dad**

"_David...come home."_

"What did he say?" Kurt asked with unease as he began to fidget a bit ready for the worst to come out of Dave's lips.

"He wants me to go home," Dave answered as he lifted his screen to show Kurt the message. "I should head back later tonight."

"I'll go back with you," Kurt offered.

"Kurt," Dave began but was cut off by his worried some boyfriend.

"I won't go inside your house...I'll just wait in the car," Kurt answered in a frustrated tone as he closed his eyes. "I just hate thinking about you doing this alone."

"I'm not doing this alone," Dave replied as he was reaching for Kurt. "I have you...right?"

"Right," Kurt nodded with a reassuring smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

Dave brought Kurt into his arms not knowing what the future had in store for him when he returned home that evening. The way his mother had utter words of hate and disappointment cut him deep, and thought of being completely shunned from his family scarred him to death.

It all boiled down to the life altering choice he was about to make.

The choice of living a lie or the choice of being honest of who he was...

He knew one thing that was certain...no matter what he could never turn away from the boy who was nestled deep within his arms. It was then that Dave was brought back to the time spent with his grandfather in the tranquil setting in Georgia.

"_A man is not measured by the kind of car he drives or the money in his pocket," David's Grandfather replied with a hearty smile. "He's measured by the company that he keeps and the love that surrounds him. You're going to be all right… I know this because you are a Karofsky, but I know that you can truly overcome anything because you're David Karofsky."_

Remembering his grandfather words filled him with strength and being in Kurt's arms surrounded him with the loved he never thought he could have.

He was a Karofsky, but he was David Karofsky…_he could do this_.

Yes- words have the power to bring people to their knees and haunt individuals until the very end of time, but they also have the power to inspire greatness in people.

Words have the power to change things…_forever_.

**TBC**…

* * *

_LOL! This chapter was extremely hard to write considering all I wanted Kurt and Dave to do was makeout;-p Like I mentioned before we have only a couple of chapters/episodes left and I hope you're all excited about what's to come! Hugs! Whiskey_


	21. Chapter 21

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. _

_I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears- Toxic, One Republic's -Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds, Snow Patrols- Run, Radiohead's- Creep, and Oasis_

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

**Authors Notes**: _Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me a bit longer to complete this chapter, for I've been trying to bring my other WIP to speed. I'm also wondering how I can truly survive the rest of the year without caffeine, but I know that I'm stronger than my cravings of sweet caffeinated nectar. You all must find me utterly insane, but I'm sure that's why most of us get along so well, lol. Enjoy!-Whiskey_

* * *

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during Born this Way episode) **

**Chapter 21: "Consequences"**

"_I'm not doing this alone," Dave replied as he was reaching for Kurt. "I have you...right?"_

"_Right," Kurt nodded with a reassuring smile. "I'm not going anywhere."_

_Dave brought Kurt into his arms not knowing what the future had in store for him when he returned home that evening. The way his mother had utter words of hate and disappointment cut him deep, and thought of being completely shunned from his family scarred him to death. _

_It all boiled down to the life altering choice he was about to make._

_The choice of living a lie or the choice of being honest of who he was..._

_He knew one thing that was certain...no matter what he could never turn away from the boy who was nestled deep within his arms. It was then that Dave was brought back to the time spent with his grandfather in the tranquil setting in Georgia._

"_A man is not measured by the kind of car he drives or the money in his pocket," David's Grandfather replied with a hearty smile. "He's measured by the company that he keeps and the love that surrounds him. You're going to be all right… I know this because you are a Karofsky, but I know that you can truly overcome anything because you're David Karofsky."_

_Remembering his grandfather words filled him with strength and being in Kurt's arms surrounded him with the loved he never thought he could have._

_He was a Karofsky, but he was David Karofsky…he could do this._

_Yes- words have the power to bring people to their knees and haunt individuals until the very end of time, but they also have the power to inspire greatness in people. _

_Words have the power to change things…forever._

* * *

_**Continued...**_

**Later that Evening...**

**Karofsky Residence**

_Just..._

_Breathe..._

_Just…_

_Breathe…_

These were the very words that were repetitively swimming through Dave's head as he parked his truck in front of his old driveway. He had told Kurt earlier that evening that he needed to do this on his own even though this boyfriend was adamant about tagging along for support.

Dave had assured Kurt that if certain issues shifted south during his meeting with his parents he promised that he would return back to Dalton Academy for the night, so they could figure out what was the next phase.

Dave just hoped that it didn't turn into a _fucking_ nightmare once he entered through the front doors, for all he needed was to just have a decent conversation with his folks without all Hell breaking loose.

Dave turned off the engine to his truck taking a quick glance in the general direction of the two-story house on that cold evening.

The lights on the porch were completely off, and there was only one vehicle in the driveway...the Honda _Civic_ belonged to his father; which made Dave think that his mother wasn't going to be a part of this discussion.

The jock took one last breath before opening the car door, but just before he closed it he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

Dave figured it was Kurt, for his boyfriend had sent him a bunch of encouraging messages while he was driving back to Lima. Dave lifted his locked phone screen to see the message that was waiting for him, and smiled as he read the simple words from _his_ Kurt.

**New Message: Kurt**

"_You can do this, babe...I love you."-K _

Dave smiled as he placed the phone back in his pocket as he began making his way to the front entrance. The walk up to the Karofsky residence felt like a death march for the jock, but with each passing step he could hear Kurt's words of encouragement telling him that he was, in fact, _loved_.

He knew he had the strength to push forward since his mother already uncovered his greatest secret.

Dave was about to reach for his house keys when he noticed that the entryway was already slightly opened, and then without further hesitation he gradually began entering the house.

Dave, once again, noticed that pure silence penetrated through the rooms of his home. When he was growing up the rooms were constantly filled with inviting light and cheerful music playing in the background. The house he grew-up in seemed like a different place at that moment, and that lingering thought alone pierced Dave's core.

He was about to go up to his room when he heard a noise coming from down the hallway. Dave began following the distant sound when he realized that there was a light coming from his father's workroom. Dave opened the shut entrance leading to his father's workspace to see his dad sitting at his desk looking through a stack of old photographs.

Dave took in the sight of father finding it unnerving that the patriarch of his family seemed so fragile, for all his life other family members saw Paul Karofsky as a rock.

Paul had a distant sad smile on his face as he was looking at a snapshot of Dave when he was a little boy on his very first day of grade school.

"I was terrified that day," Dave spoke up finally announcing his presence to his father.

"You're home," Paul responded as he looked towards his son with exhaustion evident in his eyes.

"Do you remember that day, Dad?" Dave asked as he shifted from where he was standing never once feeling such uncertainty as he spoke with his father.

"I do," Paul, answered as he nodded looking back at the photograph of his little boy with a scarred smile. "I remember taking the morning off of work so that I could make you breakfast, and drive you over to school…you were so afraid because you didn't know anyone there."

"Do you remember what you told me as we were standing in front of my classroom?" Dave asked as he could feel the stinging of saline tears threatening to fall as he looked at his father. "What you told me to make me feel better?"

"I told you that no matter what you would always have me to love and protect you."

"Do I still…have you?" Dave inquired with a deep broken tone as he looked over at his father waiting for his response.

"Always, David," Paul responded with a tearful smile of his own. "You are my child."

Paul stood up from where he had been sitting, and crossed over to where his son was standing without any further wavering Paul Karofsky embraced his scared boy.

Dave tightly hugged his father back as the salty tears finally spilled from his eyes.

"It's going to be okay…_we_ are going to be okay," Paul whispered as he still held his son in his arms.

Time seemed to have blurred in the Karofsky household, and while Dave knew that his father was on his side they still hadn't really talked about the certain _Pink Elephant_ in the room. Paul and Dave were currently in the kitchen as Paul was silently making them sandwiches for dinner when Dave finally spoke up.

"Where's mom?"

"She's…staying over at your Aunt's house in Columbus for a few days," Paul answered with hesitation as he continued to make their meal never meeting his son's gaze.

"She left because of me…didn't she?" Dave asked as he watched his father.

"Your mother is figuring a few things out," Paul replied as he placed the sandwich plate in front of his son who looked conflicted. "She'll be back before you know it."

"This is so fucked up," Dave muttered under his breath as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Hey…your mother may be going an _odd_ way of coping, but she still loves you," Paul stated firmly.

"Do you know what she told me the last time we spoke?" Dave asked as he turned his gaze back to his father with no emotion in his expression. "She said that…I wasn't her son."

Paul continued to look at his son knowing that no words could ever make the situation better, for Dave's mother wasn't around to make things right.

"I…didn't want to lie to her," Dave replied as he looked down at his hands remembering the way his mother's eyes tore through him with such…_disappointment_. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I've tried keeping my distance from both of you… because I knew that at any moment you guys would see right through me."

"Believe me I noticed, but I just figured you met someone," Paul said as he sat down next to his distraught son. "I remember what it was like to be head over heels for someone that all you wanted to do was be with them…we were just surprised that this person happens to be Burt's son."

"Mom told you it was Kurt," Dave stated still continuing to advert eye contact.

"No…I read the note," Paul answered remembering the heated conversation he had with Evelyn the moment he arrived home that night.

It was that night that he came home to find his distressed wife on a rampage.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Karofsky Residence**

**Friday Night…**

_Paul Karofsky automatically could sense that something was off the moment he walked in through the front door of the house. _

"_Evelyn!" Paul called out as went into the kitchen dropping off the milk and bread his wife had asked him to purchase. He was extremely worried since Eve just hung up on him while he was driving to the store. _

_Paul thought he would find his wife reading in the kitchen, but found that it was completely empty. _

_He then moved around through the house trying to find either his son or his wife. Paul went up to David's room and noticed nothing out of the ordinary except that there was a stack of clean linens by the bed, and a small white piece of paper on the floor._

_Paul squatted down to reach for the note, and when he opened the crumpled paper he began reading the neat handwriting._

"_I miss you, David," Paul read to himself as his eyes scanned the paper until they fell on the name of the person who wrote it…Kurt._

_There were a myriad of things running through Paul Karofsky's mind as he finished reading the crumpled note, but all he could think about was talking with his son._

_Paul left the room and entered the master bedroom where Eve was sitting by the window looking out into the heavy storm._

"_Where's David?" Paul asked as his wife continued to ignore his presence._

"_I don't know," Evelyn whispered into the silent room._

"_What happen?" Paul asked as he stood there wanting answers, but was still given dead silence from his spouse. "Talk to me, Eve."_

"_Kurt Hummel happened."_

"_Eve, you're not making any sense," Paul stated as he crossed the room. "I read the note."_

"_So you know my reasons for not wanting to have a conversation with you right now," Eve replied firmly with tears threatening to spill from her hazel eyes. _

_Paul had always loved his wife's eyes, for they constantly had specks of warmth and joy in them. It scared Paul to see the absence of these inviting features in the woman he loved, for it was like he was looking at a complete stranger._

"_David is just confused and needs some guidance," Eve answered to no one in particular as her arms were defensively folded across her chest. "He doesn't need that Hummel boy filling his head with nonsense."_

"_Well from the looks of it…it seems like Kurt Hummel is in love with our son," Paul replied as he held up the crumpled note to his wife of twenty years._

"_I don't care what he feels for our son, Paul!" Evelyn cried out in disgust at the thought of her son romantically linked with Kurt. "It ends here and now."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why? Evelyn repeated as if her husband had grown two heads. "Paul, David is nothing like that boy…he's not gay."_

"_I believe that's not your decision to make, Eve."_

"_Do you think this is easy for me?" Evelyn shouted in pure frustration to her husband as she finally turned to meet his stern gaze. "Do you know what this is doing to me?"_

"_Do you think this is easy for, David?" Paul asked in a calm voice knowing that screaming wasn't going to get them anywhere. "Do you even know what he's going through? Our son has been keeping this a secret because he feared the ramifications of talking to us…Do you know what I thought when I read this note?"_

_Evelyn took a deep breath, and shook her head in response to her husband's question quietly waiting to hear the next words to come from Paul's mouth._

"_I read this note, and I thought our son is so lucky," Paul stated with a sad smile. _

"_What?"_

"_Our son has found someone who cares for him the way I did when we first started seeing each other back when we were kids," Paul explained. "That's all I ever wanted for David…it might not have come in the form that we expected, but the feelings are genuine." _

"_How can you stand there and just be alright about this?"_

"_Do you know who taught me to be man?" Paul asked as he tilted his head to the side noticing his wife's still showing her frustration through her tired eyes. "It wasn't my father…it wasn't my grandfather…it was David."_

"_Why?"_

"…_Because the moment he was born I knew I wanted to be better," Paul answered frankly. "I wanted to be the type of father that a son would be proud of…he's a great kid, and if being with Kurt is in his cards then…I'm not standing in the way." _

"_I love that about you," Eve whispered with a sad smile as she wiped away a stray tear. "Your optimism has always astounded me."_

"_David is going to be dealing with a lot from the world around him, and the last thing he needs is to feel guarded around his own parents," Paul replied honestly to his spouse. "He needs us."_

"_No," Eve answered back with a devastated face. "He needs you."_

"_What do you mean, Evie?" Paul asked even though he knew exactly what his wife was talking about._

"_David is going to have enough on his plate, and the last thing he needs is to see me… the woman who basically said the worst thing a mother could ever say to her child," Eve whispered in a broken cry. _

_Paul reached over and wrapped his arms around his wife holding her ever so tightly._

"_Please… tell me this is a good-night and not a good-bye," Paul whispered into his wife's ear._

"_I'll come back…I promise."_

**End Flash**

* * *

**Present Time...**

**Karofsky Residence**

"_Look_-David, I know you're scared about people finding out about you… and your relationship with Kurt, but I want you to know that you don't ever have to lie to me," Paul said as he placed his hand on Dave's shoulder. "You're my son, and nothing will ever change that…got it?"

"Yeah," Dave whispered with a smile as he looked to his dad. "I know I don't say it enough but…_I love you_."

"Love you too," Paul answered as he smiled towards his son. "This is your home…_understand_?"

Dave smiled because for the first time in a very long while it actually felt like a safe haven...the small warm home that he remembered as a child wasn't there anymore, but a piece of it still lingered.

Dave knew that he was growing up, and with it came _change_.

Change often happens when you least expect it, or even want it to happen…but in the end one thing is certain…

Change was completely _inevitable_.

Time passes within a simple blink of an eye…enemies become friends and friends soon become strangers…but the most significant thing was that no matter what occurred in the distant future Dave would always be Paul Karofsky's son.

One might say that secrets are similar to a two-sided coin…you never know what the outcome would be when revealed. The chances that come with every flip of the coin leads to an inevitable change in circumstance…_and like change_…a revelation of a secret was also very much _inevitable_.

_Yes- secrets are hard to keep especially if they threaten to change the things we hold dear, but in the end secrets always tend to surge forward._

**TBC**…

* * *

Stay Tuned...


	22. Chapter 22

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. _

_I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears- Toxic, One Republic's -Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds, Snow Patrols- Run, Radiohead's- Creep, Oasis, & The Beatles: Blackbird_

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

**Authors Notes**: _Hi Everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I'm finally able to clear my frazzled mind from the craziness around. I truly hope that you all enjoy this quick chapter, and I would love to hear your comments/reviews. They truly fuel my insane muse (who is currently without caffeine, lol) Wicked Hugs-Whiskey_

* * *

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during Born this Way episode) **

**Chapter 22: "It's Time to Begin"**

"_You're my son, and nothing will ever change that…got it?"_

"_Yeah," Dave whispered with a smile as he looked to his dad. "I know I don't say it enough but…I love you."_

"_Love you too," Paul answered as he smiled towards his son. "This is your home…understand?"_

_Dave smiled because for the first time in a very long while it actually felt like a safe haven...the small warm home that he remembered as a child wasn't there anymore, but a piece of it still lingered. _

_Dave knew that he was growing up, and with it came change. _

_Change often happens when you least expect it, or even want it to happen…but in the end one thing is certain…_

_Change was completely inevitable. _

_Time passes within a simple blink of an eye…enemies become friends and friends soon become strangers…but the most significant thing was that no matter what occurred in the distant future Dave would always be Paul Karofsky's son._

_One might say that secrets are similar to a two-sided coin…you never know what the outcome would be when revealed. The chances that come with every flip of the coin leads to an inevitable change in circumstance…and like change…a revelation of a secret was also very much inevitable._

_Yes- secrets are hard to keep especially if they threaten to change the things we hold dear, but in the end secrets always tend to surge forward._

* * *

_**Continued...**_

_Plans…_

_Decisions…_

_Dreams…_

_At what point does our life truly begin?_

The most influential songwriter of the 20th century, John Lennon, once wrote, "_Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans." _

_Life begins when we least expect it…_

We wait around for our time to begin, but what we don't know is that…it's already _begun_.

It's these fleeting notions and thoughts that consumed Dave's troubled mind as he was trying to make sense of it all.

The jock was quietly sitting in the middle of his bedroom floor listening to some song on his IPod shuffle that was currently playing in the distant background.

Dave welcomed the simple distraction that came with listening to various songs within his beloved playlists.

In the past, Dave would find comfort in certain lyrics that were able to reach him on some level when he was utterly confused about the feelings that were brewing within him about his sexuality.

Dave reminisced about the times he would listen to the Black Keys song, _Too Afraid to Love You_…each time he would hear the haunting music fill his room all he could think about was Kurt.

The song itself summoned his forbidden thoughts for the young porcelain faced soprano.

Music was a way to sort out the mess he had created around him, for the jock could recall with perfect clarity the day he found out that Kurt had transferred to Dalton. That very evening he locked himself in his room for hours listening to nothing but _Coldplay_ and _The Fray._

As a small boy Dave was able to see how songs were a huge part of his family and growing up…it was part of their daily routine. In a strange way he missed the random old Billie Holiday tunes filling the halls of his home as his mother prepared meals, or his parents sneaking downstairs in order to dance in the living at night.

_But Now_…his house seemed completely empty as the safe haven that was once filled with warmth and music...felt like a distant memory.

Dave was about to call it a night, but before he turned in he wanted to hear Kurt's voice. During dinner with his father he had sent his boyfriend a quick text stating that he would talk with him later, but after hearing that his mother left to Columbus all he wanted was to have a few minutes to himself.

Dave waited patiently as he heard the phone ringing when after two short rings his boyfriend quickly answered the other line.

"_David_," Kurt quickly answered from the other end of the line sounding a bit out of breath. "_Are you okay_?"

"Hey, babe," Dave replied as he sat down on the edge of his bed smiling as he could hear the worried tone of the other boy. Dave had no doubt in his mind that Kurt was anxious to know the outcome of his conversation with his parents. "I'm alright."

"_You don't have to tell me anything_," Kurt reassured the jock.

"I know," Dave, whispered as he stared at his poster-covered walls not truly knowing how to phrase his next words without breaking down. "My mom's…_gone_."

"_What do you mean gone_?" Kurt asked a bit confused by his boyfriend's previous words almost thinking he had heard wrong, but then the distress of the other boys voice resonated through the phone line.

"When I came home she was already gone…my dad said that she needed sometime, but…" Dave's cracked voice began to explain, but abruptly stopped for he was finally feeling the pain of his loss surfacing.

"_Shh_," Kurt hushed as he wished he were on the other end of the line reassuring the boy he loved with all his heart that this wasn't his fault. "_Just…give her time_."

"My dad is trying his best to pretend that he isn't broken up about her being gone, but I can see it in his eyes," Dave replied as he quickly wiped away his tears as he sank further down on his bed. "I just don't know what to tell him."

"_Maybe that's the whole point…you beginning home is enough_," Kurt answered. "_Did you talk with him?"_

"Yeah…but I don't want to talk about that right now," Dave whispered honestly feeling a wave of exhaustion hitting him.

"_Okay_," Kurt answered back knowing that the other boy was truly trying to mask away his pain.

"Kurt," Dave replied in a light hopeful tone.

"_Yes_…"

"Can you do something for me?" Dave asked as he waited patiently for his boyfriend's response.

"_Anything_," Kurt responded quickly knowing that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for the other boy, and at this moment all he wanted was for Dave to feel loved.

"Sing to me," Dave answered faintly.

Kurt sat quietly in his bed smiling at the simple request, and he realized that this was the first time he had ever truly sang to just Dave. In the past, he was either with the New Directions performing at their school assembly or with the Warblers. Kurt was use to performing in front of large crowds, but this was different.

This moment he would only be performing to the one he loved with all of his heart…

Kurt nodded from the other side of the phone even though he knew that Dave couldn't see his approving response slowly taking a deep breath before he began singing.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly"_

Dave closed his tired tearstained eyes as he let the melody of Kurt's voice invade his mind and quiet room. Dave allowed the sopranos voice to fill up the empty spaces within his house bring back the warmth that once filled the home.

Dave could recall with perfect clarity every single performance Kurt had been a part of during his time at McKinley, and each performance was, without a doubt, _flawless_.

The talented singer knew exactly what it took to be a show-stopping performer, but each time Dave sat in the crowded audience all he wished for was to have the attention of the untouchable soprano.

"_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life"_

Dave slowly laid himself down on top of his bed sheet's pretending that he was back in Kurt's dorm room at Dalton Academy.

"_You were only waiting for this moment to be free."_

"_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night."_

"_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night."_

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life…"_

Kurt was on the other end of the line hoping that his voice brought some sense of relief to the distressed jock. He hoped that even though he was miles away the other boy could still feel him close as Kurt began singing the last verse of the hauntingly beautiful Beatles song.

"_You were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

"_Get some rest_," Kurt whispered a bit out of breath from the emotional performance he had just finished. "_I'm always here if you need me_."

"Kurt," Dave replied softly as the larger teen could feel exhaustion taking over him, but he truly needed to say the words that were on the tip of his lips.

"_Yes_."

"I regret nothing," Dave answered hoping that Kurt knew exactly what he was talking about, for he wanted the other boy to know even though things were slowly unraveling he wouldn't change his decisions. "You are the best thing to come out of my crazy existence."

"…_And you're mine_," Kurt replied in a low tone as he tried to suppress the tears he had been trying to hold from the moment he heard his boyfriends broken voice on the phone. "_I love you_."

"I love you more," Dave whispered as he bid the other boy goodnight just before letting his fatigue take over leaving him at the mercy of his troublesome thoughts wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Next Day…**

**Monday Morning**

**Karofsky Residence**

Dave had awoken earlier than usual that morning, as he couldn't shake the plaguing feelings that continued to linger in his mind. Thoughts about his mother continued to resurface throughout the late night, for he still couldn't grasp at the notion that she was truly gone…_not permanently_…but her absence was still very much evident as he was making his way down to the kitchen before heading to class.

Dave entered the kitchen to see his father attempting to prepare what looked like scrambled eggs and toast.

"Morning," Paul greeted as he continued to stir the overly cooked eggs in the pan with an odd smile on his face.

"_Yeah_…what are you doing?" Dave asked as bit confused by the sight of his father in an apron.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you are trying to set the kitchen on fire," Dave answered as he opened the refrigerator when he noticed a brown bag with his name on it. Dave retrieved the bag and held it up slightly towards his father.

"What?" Paul stated with a shrug. "I made you lunch."

"Dad…what's going on?" The jock asked as he closed the refrigerator door wondering if he had woken up to a bad episode of the Twilight Zone.

"Can't a father cook his son breakfast without there being something wrong?" Paul stated as he turned off the stove burner. Paul then placed the spatula on the side of the stove in order to turn his full focus on his perplexed teenaged son.

Dave scrutinized his father's appearance with a raised eyebrow knowing that there was more to the situation than the older Karofsky was letting on.

"I'm trying here, David," Paul replied honestly as he let out a tired breath. "I'm trying to make everything okay."

"Why does everything have to be okay?" Dave asked.

"…Because you're my son…It's my job to make sure your alright."

"Dad…we don't need to have all the answers right now," Dave replied as he looked at his father's tired features, for he couldn't imagine what the older Karofsky was going through.

"I just don't want you to think that I'm giving up on us…as a family."

"…And you think that cooking breakfast is going to solve our family issues," Dave answered with a laugh. "You accepting me…just as I' am…is enough."

Paul finally met his son's gaze with a small smile forming on the older man's lips.

"Look-I know you miss…_her_," Dave responded as he could see his father's red-rimmed eyes trying to repress the tears that where threatening to fall do to his son's candid words. "We can figure all this out _together_," Dave responded with a small smirk as he placed his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Spoken like a true Karofsky," Paul answered with a lighthearted laugh. "You should head out…you don't want to be late."

"I'll be home later," Dave responded as he reached for his book bag that was located by the kitchen door. "I might have to check in at the shop."

"I'll be here after work…we'll grab some take-out," Paul nodded as he watched his son heading out. "David."

"Yeah," Dave replied as he turned before heading out the door.

"Your Grandpa Murray once bestowed some excellent advice when I was your age," Paul began to explain as he stood by the kitchen door. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure," Dave answered back as he lifted the bag strap to his shoulder waiting for his father to dispense his grandfathers well known _quarter_ advice.

"The only person whose opinion you should care about is your own," Paul stated as he looked directly into his son's hazel eyes. "Stand up for what you believe in, so that way no one can ever look down on you."

"Thanks, Dad," Dave answered with a small grin as he waved to his father while letting himself out.

Once Dave was out of the house he immediately noticed a familiar truck parked on the side curb of his driveway. Dave slowly approached the tow-truck when he instantly saw Hudson rolling down the passenger side window.

"Hey!"

"Hudson?" Dave responded with a confused look across his face, for it seemed that he was having an already awkward morning. If this was any indication of how his day was going to go he should be in for an interesting one. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just driving by, and I wanted to see if you needed a ride," Finn answered with a shrug, but Dave wasn't buying it.

"My house is ten minutes out of your way," Dave stated as he looked over at his friend knowing that he was calling the quarterback out on his bullshit.

"Alright," Finn replied as he lowered his head. "Kurt called me last night."

"He told you what's been going on?"

"_No_…he just asked me to check up on you this morning," Finn answered back honestly. "He sounded a bit worried…you alright?"

"I'm getting there," Dave answered back with a shrug.

"So…you want a ride or not?"

Dave looked down at the keys in his hands, and slowly placed them in his back pocket. The bigger jock then nodded towards the gleek.

"Awesome," Finn announced as he turned on his ignition waiting for his friend to get settled into the passenger side before heading out.

* * *

**William McKinley High**

**Afternoon**

Dave could honestly say that his morning classes were literally a blur, for he was so preoccupied with all the myriad of issues that were his plate that he just couldn't focus. Then to add on to his worrisome mind he hadn't been able to get in contact with Kurt all day.

Dave began walking down the busy hallway trying to navigate through the crowd while attempting to compose a quick message to his boyfriend when Finn approached from the side.

"Busy?" Finn asked with a contagious smirk as he joined Dave in the middle of the hallway.

"No," Dave answered absentmindedly as he finally pressed the send button to the message he had just composed. "Have you talked with Kurt today?"

"Um-why?" Finn asked abruptly as he stopped in the middle of the hall looking over at Dave with raised eyebrows.

"I've been trying to get a hold of him all morning but with no luck," Dave answered as he placed his phone in his bag pocket as they both began making their way down towards the cafeteria. "Do you know if everything's alright at Dalton?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons for not answering…right now," Finn responded as he was heading towards the outside area.

"Where are you going?" Dave asked as he pointed towards the lunchroom. "Food is usually this way."

"I know…but there's something I think you should see first," Finn replied cryptically as he motioned to the outside door leading to the quad area. Dave lowered his head in defeat, but still shuffled his way outside following behind the abnormally tall quarterback.

Once outside Dave noticed that the gleeks were all congregated together in one table towards the center of the quad.

"What's going on?" Dave asked as he reached the table hoping that he wasn't intruding on some impromptu Glee club meeting Berry was constantly calling to order.

"Just wait and see," Finn whispered as he walked over to where Quinn was patiently waiting for him with a hidden smile. Dave just rolled his eyes as he stood with Mike and Sam who looked just as lost as him.

"So…what was so important that I had to skip out of the lunch line," Puck stated. "It's _Meatball Monday_."

"You'll live Puckerman," Mercedes answered as she rolled her eyes at Puck previous statement while looking at her watch. "Two more minutes."

"Two more minutes until what exactly?" Artie asked curiously while wheeling himself closer to the group.

"You'll see," Finn stated with his usual lopsided grin as he double-checked his watch for the third time realizing that it was finally time. "It's official."

"What's official?" Sam asked from where he was standing next to Dave who had his hands deep in his letterman jacket when he heard the most captivating voice he had ever heard calling out from behind the group.

"My transfer!" The familiar voice cried out from the top of the stairs in a fashionable top hat. "Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!"

**TBC…**

* * *

_Author Notes Above;-)_

_Let your comments!_

_HUGS-Whiskey_


	23. Chapter 23

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears- Toxic, One Republic's -Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds, Snow Patrols- Run, Radiohead's- Creep, Oasis, & The Beatles: Blackbird

**Summary**: A revamped version of Season 2 set: "Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated." Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

**Authors Notes**: Hi everyone! I'm truly sorry for the delay in updating, but lives been pretty crazy here and not to mention my computer crashed and burned a week ago. I was able to back up everything before the crash, but I had to replace my baby! I hope you all love what's ahead;)

(**Important Note**:This chapter takes place during Born this Way)

* * *

**Chapter 23**: "_Home_"

_Once outside Dave noticed that the gleeks were all congregated in one table towards the center of the quad._

_"What's going on?" Dave asked as he reached the table hoping that he wasn't intruding on some impromptu Glee club meeting Berry was constantly calling to order._

_"Just wait and see," Finn whispered as he walked over to where Quinn was patiently waiting for him with a hidden smile. Dave just rolled his eyes as he stood with Mike and Sam who looked just as lost as him._

_"So…what was so important that I had to skip out of the lunch line," Puck stated. "It's Meatball Monday."_

_"You'll live Puckerman," Mercedes answered as she rolled her eyes at Puck previous statement while looking at her watch. "Two more minutes."_

_"Two more minutes until what exactly?" Artie asked curiously while wheeling himself closer to the group._

_"You'll see," Finn stated with his usual lopsided grin as he double-checked his watch for the third time realizing that it was finally time. "It's official."_

_"What's official?" Sam asked from where he was standing next to Dave who had his hands deep in his letterman jacket when he heard the most captivating voice he had ever heard calling out from behind the group._

_"My transfer!" The familiar voice cried out from the top of the stairs in a fashionable top hat. "Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!"_

* * *

**Continued**...

_Home_…

_Both, a complex-yet simple word that holds so much meaning to various people..._

Kurt Hummel had always heard the phrase..._Home is where the heart is_.

When he was just a young boy he had always assumed that a home was just a structure where you reside with your family members...a simple building.

When his mother passed away Kurt began to see the term with a different sort of light, for his home was completely altered after his mother's untimely demise...the warmth that once filled the house slowly slipped away.

The structure of the home was still intact, but there was an important component that was gone...almost erased from existence.

Kurt started to see that a home was much more than a place to lay your head down for rest, for it was also a place where one could find solace from the cruel world on the outside.

_A safe haven.._.

Recent events helped Kurt see, with perfect clarity, that a home could even come in the shape of a person.

Growing up in a close-minded community always made Kurt feel self-conscious of who he was, but whenever he was around his beloved father he knew that he was safe. Kurt trusted his father blindly, and that was something the gleek held to heart.

Kurt had always been very wary of opening himself up to people, for people aways have a way of letting you down. Trust also wasn't something that came easily to the young singer which made opening up quite difficult.

Then Dave Karofsky unexpectedly waltz right into his mad existence when his father's health was declining at an alarming rate.

Kurt's home was slowly slipping away from him again, and there wasn't anything he could do to make it stop.

_Nothing seemed to make any sense...except Dave._

The Right-Guard worked his way into Kurt's life, and then without any warning the gleek found himself falling hard for the other boy.

The soprano could honestly say that whenever he caught sight of Dave's soulful hazel eyes he knew he was...home.

"Welcome back, Kurt!" Miss Pillsbury waved from her office as Kurt was confidently strutted passed her, and casually waved back to the oddly cheerful guidance counselor.

The soprano couldn't deny feeling a little rush of exhilaration as he walked down the familiar corridors.

The thought of coming back to McKinley had crossed Kurt's mind about a hundred times, but it wasn't until his conversation with Dave, the other night, that only further proved that his place was back here.

Kurt refused to wipe away the grin that was on his face as he walked through the crowded halls almost laughing as his fellow classmates gazed at him with obvious looks of confusion.

"So...How does it feel to be back?" Finn asked as he met Kurt midway in the hall with his usual goofy lopsided grin. "Does it feel weird?"

"It feels like I never left," Kurt answered back as he held the strap of his messenger bag tightly in his hands as students rushed passed him.

"Is anyone giving you trouble?" Finn asked with concern. "Puck is totally on board with kicking ass if the puck-heads give you any crap."

"I'm fine," Kurt answered, as he tried not laughing at the ridiculous statement that came out of his step-brother's mouth. "People are too wrapped up in their own drama to even notice the return of the resident gay student."

"That's not true," Finn answered as he looked over at the smaller boy.

"Speaking of lovely teenage drama…I noticed you standing dangerously close to Miss. Quinn Fabray at lunch today," Kurt replied in a playful manner missing these simple moments with his step-brother. "Are you both back together?"

"We are still trying to figure that out," The tall quarterback stated with a shrug as he nodded to a few of the Titan's as they passed by. "So…are you going to let me in on why the sudden transfer? Let me guess…it's complicated."

"Actually…for the first time it's not complicated," Kurt replied in a low tone while scanning all around him to make sure that no one else was listening. "I wanted to be closer to where my _heart_ is."

"Your heart, huh," Finn answered with an evil smirk. "Is that a secret code for something kinky?"

"You're impossible, and altogether gross," Kurt stated as he rolled his eyes at the taller boy next to him.

"You were missed around here, dude," Finn replied with a playful nudge, but in a brotherly tone that Kurt was still getting use to. "This place was definitely not the same without you."

"I'll see you in Glee practice," Kurt stated, with a smile as he began walking down the familiar corridors looking closely at all the passing faces as they hurried towards their destination.

The colorful halls were a magnificent sight compared to the uniform appearance of Dalton Academy. Granted, Dalton Academy had an excellent academic program, and the school itself was the epitome of traditionalism…but it was within these simple halls, at McKinley, that made Kurt feel like he truly belonged to something great.

His uniqueness was encouraged by his close friends, and his talent was truly appreciated.

Kurt continued on through the throng of people smiling as he would pass by a few of his Glee friend's finding comfort in the passing warm friendly faces.

Kurt knew, very well, that many things had changed over the course of his absence. The group has gone through a few rough patches, but they continued to hold each other up.

Glee wasn't just about rival competitions or musical strategies, for it was about something much more important.

_Glee was about family..._

Kurt was turning towards the west wing of the school when he was abruptly pulled into an empty classroom by a strong hand.

"Excuse me," Kurt stated as he immediately turned to face the unknown figure that had just pulled him into the vacant math lab. Kurt was ready with a stern cold face in place that quickly faded the moment he noticed Dave standing in front of him. "Hi."

"So, this is why you've been dodging my calls all morning," Dave stated as he look over at his boyfriend still completely surprised to know that Kurt was actually there with him, and not sixty miles across town.

"I wanted this to be a surprise," Kurt answered with a smirk as he stepped closer to the larger jock. "Were you surprised?"

"Do you need to ask?" Dave replied, with a smile of his own as he entwined his large hand with Kurt's slender fingers.

"Well…you haven't welcomed me back properly," Kurt said in a low tone as he bit his lower lip absolutely craving Dave's lips upon his.

"Are you sure about coming back here?" Dave asked knowing that it was stupid to even ask, but a part of him felt guilty that Kurt was leaving behind so many opportunities to come back to McKinley. "I don't want you to leave that awesome school because of-"

"Let me stop you right there," Kurt replied as he placed his fingers on Dave's mouth in order to stop the larger boy from feeling at fault by his sudden return. "You could never make me do anything I don't want to do, David."

"Yeah, I know but-"

"Let me finish," Kurt answered with a small smirk escaping his mouth at the adorable sight of his worried boyfriend's expression.

"Last night...after our talk I kept thinking about how incredibly in love I am with you, and how homesick I was," Kurt whispered as he placed his hand over Dave's chest. "This is my home...you're my home."

Dave stepped closer with the most intense gaze that made Kurt feel a sudden rush of heat. The last time Kurt had seen Dave with such intensity was the Saturday morning in his old dorm room at Dalton.

Just the mere thought of what had transpired on that memorable morning with the other boy made Kurt's skin feel like it was burning.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Dave asked as he instantly noticed the way Kurt's porcelain skin looked rather flushed.

"Nothing," Kurt whispered as he looked away from his boyfriend's contagious smile.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," Dave stated as he stepped closer to Kurt, and gradually began pulling on Kurt's jacket in order to tug the other boy closer to his body. "Tell me."

"I was just thinking about that…morning," Kurt whispered as he continued to look down at his shoes for fear that his cheeks would become a vibrant crimson shade. "Back at Dalton."

"What about that morning?" Dave asked in a deep whisper as he leaned in closer to Kurt's neck slowly taking in the sweet scent of the other boy.

Dave knew exactly what Kurt was trying to convey, but he still liked hearing it come from the sopranos lips. He wanted to hear Kurt's soft voice running through his brain expressing to him what he truly wanted.

"I was just thinking about how much I loved waking up next to you," Kurt answered as he closed his eyes reveling in the feel of having Dave's hands on him, and his warm lips caressing him.

For a split second- Kurt completely forgot that they were in an empty class room until the late bell rang, but Kurt couldn't process anything in that moment in time.

Kurt wanted much more...and that was dangerous.

"Me too," Dave answered as he placed a small kiss on the base of Kurt's throat. "I especially loved the way you felt when you were sitting on top of me...God, you felt so good."

Dave could feel a slight shiver pass through the slender boys body. The jock had to admit that he loved the way Kurt felt underneath his fingers and lips.

"Yes," Kurt said in a shaky whimper knowing that this wasn't the time nor the place to be so adventurous. Anyone could enter the classroom at anytime, but the mixture of Dave's lips caressing him and the way the other boy's larger hands were holding him tightly was making it hard for him to even think clearly.

"I loved watching you touch me," Dave whispered as he raised his head to meet Kurt's lust filled irises. "But above all... I loved touching you."

Kurt slowly brought Dave's right hand up to his face until the jocks fingers were close to the sopranos lips. Kurt's eyes then gazed across towards Dave's intense stare, and slowly began placing small kisses on each of Dave's fingers tips.

Dave's mind was blocked from any reasonable logic as he removed his fingers from Kurt's touch, and quickly attached his mouth to Kurt's warm dry lips.

Kurt was completely taken by Dave's sudden actions, but couldn't bring himself to really care at that moment when his boyfriend was kissing him in such a passionate way.

Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist bringing him even closer while the slender boy wrapped his own arms around Dave's firm neck.

Both, enjoying the hidden moment they were sharing with the other in the vacant math lab.

It had been an exhausting weekend for both boys filled with emotional trials, but neither of them would ever regret the intimate moments that were shared that Saturday morning.

Kurt and Dave were so wrapped in the moment that they almost didn't here someone attempting to enter the locked room.

"Did you hear that?" Kurt whispered in between kisses in a dizzy daze until he noticed that the entrance door was almost fully opened.

It was then, without further thought, that Kurt roughly pushed Dave to the side in order to ensure that whoever entered the room didn't see them in a compromising position.

Dave still a bit dazed tore his gaze over to the side of the room where Mr. Shue entered the room with a stack of papers stopping dead in his tracks when he finally looked up at the scene in front of him.

Will was wondering why Kurt's usually well put together appearance seemed almost disheveled in an odd way. Shuester also noticed that the young soprano's pale complexion seemed a bit flushed, and his eyes held a look of utter...fear.

Will Shuester then turned to see Dave Karofsky on the side of the room looking rather out of breath, and then without asking for any explanations the Glee instructor knew exactly what was going on in that room prior to his arrival.

"Figgin's Office," Will Shuester stated sternly. "_Now_."

**TBC...**

* * *

Stay Tuned! Wicked Hug! Whiskey


	24. Chapter 24

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (Tumblr: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters:** Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears- Toxic, One Republic's -Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds, Snow Patrols- Run, Radiohead's- Creep, Oasis, & The Beatles: Blackbird

**Summary**: A revamped version of Season 2 set: "Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated." Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

**Authors Notes**:_ Hi Everyone! Sorry for leaving you all last time with a cliffhanger, but you know I'm quite addicted to them, lol. I was able to get in gear and finish this chapter just in time… so no one needs to send the pitchforks my way! Hope you all enjoy! I also wanted to dedicate this chapter to my good friend, Terry!_

_ Hugs-Whiskey_

(**Important Note**: This chapter will take place during Born this Way episode)

**Chapter 24: "I've Got a Secret"**

_"Did you hear that?" Kurt asked in a dizzy daze until he noticed that the entrance door was almost fully open. It was then, without further hesitation, Kurt roughly pushed Dave to the side to ensure that whoever entered the room didn't see them in a compromising position._

_Dave still a bit dazed tore his gaze over to the side where Mr. Shue entered the room with a stack of papers, but abruptly stopped when he took in the scene that he had just walked into. Kurt's usually well-put together appearance seemed almost disheveled and his pale complexion seemed a bit perspired…almost flushed._

_Will Shuester then turned to see Dave Karofsky on the side of the room looking rather out of breath, and without asking for any explanations the Glee instructor knew exactly what was going on._

_"Figgin's Office," Will Shuester stated sternly at both teens. "Now."_

* * *

**Continued...**

**Later On...**

**Figgin's Office**

"What's taking them so long?" Kurt murmured under his breath still looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming to talk with them.

Kurt and Dave had been sitting alone in Figgin's office for about forty minutes. They were patiently waiting for Mr. Shue and Principal Figgin's to arrive, and Kurt could frankly say that the fleeting seconds were becoming utterly agonizing.

Kurt was sitting across from Dave on the opposite couch, and couldn't stop stressing about what was going to occur once the faculty decided to reappear.

"Babe, it's alright," Dave assured as he finally spoke up, for they had both been silent since being instructed to go to the Principal's office.

Dave knew that his boyfriend was anxious just by the way Kurt's legs were fidgeting about in his seat.

Dave understood that this wasn't the proper time to be thinking such things, but he really wanted to lean over and kiss Kurt until all the worry left his system.

"Do you think Mr. Shue saw us kissing?" Kurt asked as he was pulling on his lower lip with his fingers a habit he tried breaking since he was a small boy, but still couldn't help himself when he was nervous.

"I doubt it," Dave answered as he leaned back in his seat. "You pushed me off pretty damn fast."

"I'm sorry," Kurt replied while still fidgeting timidly. "I was concerned that we were about to get caught in a very scandalous way...If Mr. Shue knows about us then it's only a matter of time before all of Glee club finds out."

"Does that bother you?" Dave asked curiously wondering why his boyfriend was so overly apprehensive about his friend's finding out.

"I love my friend's to death, but we all know that none of them can keep a secret," Kurt answered back as he stopped pulling on his lower lip, but still continuing to gaze outside the glass door. "The more people know about your secret and about us…the harder it will be to stop the news from spreading all around McKinley."

"Why would people finding out be a bad thing?" Dave asked with a shrug looking over at his boyfriend with confused eyes.

"David, being out at this school isn't a privilege," Kurt stated as he turned his eyes towards his boyfriend. "It can be difficult and sometimes even unsafe to walk these halls. I wouldn't want you to deal with all the complications of being _out_ here…_especially_ when you have a lot going on at home."

Dave knew that it had always been rough for Kurt to be openly out, so he never truly consideration coming out at McKinley.

Dave had always assumed that he being out in high school was never an option, but recent events have led him to think other wise.

"I came back here to be with you, but I don't expect you to be holding my books down the hall or holding my hand," Kurt whispered as he looked down at his hands. "I want you to have a normal high experience."

"I seriously want to kiss you right now," Dave stated in a deep tone, for he thought he couldn't love the other boy more than he already did...but it seemed that with each passing day he fell harder for Kurt Hummel.

"I want to kiss you right now too," Kurt said with a smirk feeling the familiar rush of heat.

Just when Dave was about to respond back to Kurt's remark he noticed Mr. Shue and Principal Figgin's unhurriedly approaching them with two other figures behind them.

Dave looked carefully and instantly noticed that the two figures were, in fact, his father and Burt Hummel.

"Shit," Dave uttered under his breath feeling the dryness in his throat.

Kurt quickly followed Dave's stare to see what exactly had his boyfriend so troubled.

"What in Marc Jacobs name is going on?" Kurt asked as he watched the Spanish teacher talking with the two parents.

"This can't be good," Dave stated with complete distress as he watched the group making their way towards the office. "We are so screwed."

"Just relax," Kurt said as he turned his eyes back to his boyfriend. "Love me?"

"Very much," Dave answered back feeling a bit of Kurt's presence calming him.

The glass door opened with the four men entering the room with quiet non-readable expressions.

Paul Karofsky took a seat next to his son, while Burt sat in the space near his own son.

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence until Mr. Shue finally spoke up breaking the tension in the room with his words.

"I'm truly sorry to have called you both down here so early in the afternoon, for I know you are both extremely busy," Mr. Shue stated to both parents from where he was standing next to Figgin's. "...But I just encountered something his morning that needed to be discussed immediately."

Dave looked over at Kurt who was waiting for the bomb to be dropped by the Glee moderator.

"Bullying is a serious issue," Mr. Shue announced with great concern in his tone.

Both, Kurt and Dave looked over at each other as if they had heard incorrectly, but it seemed that they both heard the same thing come out of the Spanish teachers mouth.

"Pardon?" Paul Karofsky stated with a perplexed look of his own, for he knew perfectly well that Dave was, indeed, dating the Hummel boy.

"Mr. Karofsky, I have reason to believe that your son was bullying Kurt this morning," Will explained as he looked over at Kurt who was covering his face with one of his hands. "I walked into a classroom where I found both your son's."

"Is this true?" Burt asked as he looked over at Dave completely taken from what was being told to him, for Dave had been nothing but respectable whenever he spoke about Kurt.

"No…it's not," Dave stated with nervousness, for the last thing he wanted was to have Burt Hummel hate him with a nuclear capability. "I...I mean-_yes_, Kurt and I were in a class room together, but I wasn't bullying him."

"Then why was his clothing disheveled?" Will Shuester stated as he crossed his arms over his chest while looking closely at the larger boy.

Dave sank into his seat as he noticed the way his father was looking at him, for Paul was almost on the verge of laughing.

"Mr. Shue...Principal Figgin's," Kurt finally spoke up knowing that he was the color of a damn tomato at that moment. "Can you please give us a moment?"

Mr. Shue nodded and then within moments the two families were left alone in an uncomfortable silence.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Burt stated as he looked over at Dave. "There's something you're not telling me, Dave."

"We should tell him," Dave whispered over to Kurt with an adorably embarrassed expression across his face.

"You sure?" Kurt asked in a low whisper even though both parents could hear their side conversation perfectly.

"Tell who-what?" Burt asked as his eyes moved between both boys. "I'm waiting, Kurt."

"Remember when we had "The Talk" the other day?" Kurt asked knowing that he was probably making an uncomfortable situation even worse.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Burt asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"A long time ago mom carried a secret when she walked down these halls…she was in love with you," Kurt continued to explain as he kept his eyes focused on his hands. "You told me that, like her, I had been carrying a secret of my own, but I wasn't ready to tell you until now."

"What are you saying, Kurt?" Burt stated as he stared at his son whose eyes were now fixed upon Dave.

"The secret I've been hold for a few months now," Kurt whispered as he smiled over at his boyfriend. "_It's Dave_."

Burt tore his confused expression in order to look over at the larger jock, and it was as if all his suspicions were finally being pieced together.

"So...you're the one my son has been sneaking off to see," Burt stated in a serious tone. "The one he's been hiding."

"Yes, sir," Dave said in a low, but steady tone as he continued to look the older Hummel in the eye.

"You respect him?" Burt asked frankly.

"Yes," Dave answered back without needing to think about it.

"You in love with him?"

"_Dad_," Kurt cried out loud with a mortified look on his pale face, for he wasn't as comfortable having this discussion with Dave's father in the room.

Paul Karofsky, on the other hand, looked like he was truly enjoying this scene unraveling.

"What?" Burt responded, as he looked over at his son who continued to look flustered. "It's a simple question, Kurt."

"You know very well that it's not a simple question, and that's private," Kurt argued. "Its not like, do you prefer football or baseball?"

"Well, I want to know," Burt stated firmly as he looked back to the large jock across from him.

"I don't see why," Kurt responded quickly. "I'm the only one that needs to know his feelings for me."

"I do," Dave finally spoke up making both the Hummel's quite silent from his sudden outburst. "I'm very much in love with your son, Mr. Hummel."

"Alright," Burt replied silently still reeling from all that was being disclosed so early in the afternoon. "So...what Mr. Shue walked in on was just a misunderstanding?"

"Yes...it was," Kurt answered as Dave quickly nodded agreeing with his boyfriend's words.

Both boys truly hoped that neither parent would ask what they were really doing in the vacant room.

"This sneaking around on school grounds stops here and now," Burt stated as he looked over at Paul Karofsky to see if the other parent had any further objections.

"I agree," Paul finally stated from where he had been sitting quietly taking in the whole scene.

"Do you both understand?" Burt asked with a stern expression as he looked over at the two teens.

"Absolutely," Kurt stated with Dave agreeing on the other side of the room. "We should be getting back to class."

Both, Dave and Kurt quickly stood up from where they had been sitting silently and quickly began scurrying over to the exit door.

"Before you all head out…I just wanted to say that Carole wants to have a huge family dinner tonight at home. We are celebrating Kurt's return from Dalton," Burt began to explain as he was looking directly at the larger teen. "I'm expecting you to be there, Dave."

"I-I will...sir," Dave stuttered with a nod as he, along with Kurt, exited the Principals stuffy office.

The moment they stepped out of the small room they both felt like they could finally breath.

"Well...that was awkward," Dave stated with a smile once they were alone in the hallway. "What about you?"

"I'm so terribly embarrassed...I don't even know where to start," Kurt answered as he placed his hand over his still crimson shaded cheeks.

"Don't be," Dave replied with a smile. "I'm glad your dad knows...I know you've been wanting to tell him for a while."

"I know, but this wasn't how I envisioned the moment," Kurt said as he gave Dave a small smile. "Your dad seemed to be having a good time seeing us squirm."

"I'm sure he did," Dave replied as the fourth period bell began to ring.

Kurt and Dave stood across from each other in the middle of hall waiting for the sea of students to be swarming the halls in just moments.

"Have you gone to your locker yet?" Dave asked mysteriously to the other boy. "I heard they gave you back your old one."

"Yeah," Kurt stated with a smile as a few students began walking down the halls. "It's good to know that something's never change around here."

"Well...some things are slowly changing," Dave answered with a sly smile as he began walking backwards in the general direction of his own locker that was just a few feet away. "Check your locker."

Kurt gave Dave an inquisitive smile, but instead of asking more questions he started making his way to his "old" locker. A piece of him was wondering what the other boy had up his sleeve.

It took Kurt a few moments to pry the old locker open, but once he opened the cold metal door his eyes instantaneously fell on one particular object that wasn't there earlier this morning when he placed his schoolbooks in.

Kurt gently reached for the old dusty covered book that he cherished, but couldn't bare being in possession of it when he was leaving for Dalton. Kurt stood quietly as his slender fingers held the heavy book in his hands with an undeniable smile on his face.

Dave had returned _Wuthering Heights_ to him.

Kurt turned his gaze towards the end of the hall where Dave was grabbing a few items from his own locker.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to march down the hallway and kiss the other boy with all of his might but instead decided to show his appreciation later.

Dave closed his locker casually ready for his next class, but before leaving down the opposite corridor he looked over at his boyfriend who was actually looking back at him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you," Kurt silently mouthed to the other boy who was further down than him.

Dave nodded and without a second thought winked at his boyfriend.

The jock really felt as if things were gradually looking up, for having the one he loved so close gave him strength he didn't know he could possess.

Dave began making his way towards this next class, and while he was making his way down he couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him.

When he turned to gaze over his shoulder he noticed Kurt already entering the classroom that was located by his locker.

Dave wasn't aware that his and Kurt's convert interaction in the hallway was being closely monitored by the resident bitter Latina.

Santana Lopez had watched from the side of the hall as Dave Karofsky secretly winked over towards Lady Lips.

Now, Santana Lopez was't sure about a lot of things in this shitty town, but one thing she knew for certain and that was her incredible _gaydar_.

**TBC**…

* * *

_Stay Tuned! Sending over tons of Wicked Hugs!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr:** Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated:** R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears- Toxic, One Republic's -Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds, Snow Patrols- Run, Radiohead's- Creep, Oasis, Satellite Heart& The Beatles: Blackbird

**Summary**: A revamped version of Season 2 set: "Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated." Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

**Authors Notes**: _Hi Everyone! I'm really sorry that it's taken me a while in order to finish up this chapter, but when it rains it pours, lol. Usually I'm able to navigate the insane world that is my life, but this past month has left me exhausted. I'm truly hoping that these next two chapters that I've written out will be like a peace offering ;-) It also seems to me that I've written the Born this Way episode to be too freaking long, lol. Well I hope you all enjoy!_

_Virtual Wicked Hugs-Whiskey_

**(Important Note: This chapter will take place during Born this Way episode)**

**Chapter 25: "Our Love is...Madness"**

_Dave closed his locker casually ready for his next class, but before leaving down the opposite corridor he looked over at his boyfriend who was actually looking back at him with a grateful smile._

"_Thank you," Kurt silently mouthed to the other boy who was further down than him._

_Dave nodded and without a second thought winked at his boyfriend._

_The jock really felt as if things were gradually looking up, for having the one he loved so close gave him strength he didn't know he could possess._

_Dave began making his way towards this next class, and while he was making his way down he couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him._

_When he turned to gaze over his shoulder he noticed Kurt already entering the classroom that was located by his locker._

_Dave wasn't aware that his and Kurt's convert interaction in the hallway was being closely monitored by the resident bitter Latina._

_Santana Lopez had watched from the side of the hall as Dave Karofsky secretly winked over towards Lady Lips._

_Now, Santana Lopez wasn't sure about a lot of things in this shitty town, but one thing she knew for certain and that was her incredible gaydar._

* * *

**Continued...**

_Tick...Tock...Tick…Tock_

_Anticipation…_

The infamous suspense director, Alfred Hitchcock, once stated to the press that, "_There is no terror in the bang, only in the anticipation of it."_

_Anticipation..._

Dave couldn't fathom the meaning behind the eccentric director's quote..._until now_.

The instant Dave Karofsky allowed himself to be honest about his sexual orientation he knew that accepting who he really was was only going to be part of the challenge, for it was the world he was truly concerned about.

Dave could recall with perfect clarity the way it felt when he first laid eyes on the fashionable, Kurt Hummel.

Seeing the confident soprano strut down the halls of McKinley their freshman year sent Dave reeling, for it was as if the jock had been sleepwalking through his whole existence… and for the first time in his life he was finally awake.

Kurt entered his life like a breathe of fresh air, and everyday since he's fallen harder for the slender singer.

The mere anticipation of being near the other boy left Dave in a constant state of vigilance, for he feared that at any given moment his secret would be revealed to the unaccepting town that he was confined to.

Now, years later the only thing that frightens Dave more than anything is losing the very thing he has worked so hard in achieving and that was Kurt's trust.

"_Pull it together, Karofsky_," Dave thought to himself as he was sitting in the middle of a crowded class room trying to shake off his forthcoming thoughts on the matter.

Dave couldn't really seem to focus on the History lecture that his professor was giving on the Great Depression, for it seemed that his mind kept wandering to the events of that very afternoon.

For instance, his boyfriend had just arrived back to McKinley which the jock couldn't put into words how he felt when he saw Kurt that very morning…and then they were almost caught by their Spanish teacher in an almost compromising position...to then come out to his boyfriend's scary father in the middle of an impromptu parent/teacher meeting.

"_Never a freaking dull moment_," Dave thought to himself as he was staring at the clock located towards the front of the class.

Dave had been counting down the minutes, for all he wanted to do was to meet up with Kurt in order to hear about the outcome of his day.

The larger jock was also seriously trying not to think about the looming dinner he needed to survive with the Hudson-Hummel's later on that evening.

It was debating about getting a boutique of flowers for Hudson's mother when Dave was suddenly shaken from his clouded thoughts by the loud ringing of the final bell.

The jock was able to release a steady breath that he had been holding for what seemed like hours as he watched the other students rushing out of class.

"_Finally_," Dave muttered in a low tone as he was gathering his books ready to head out to his locker when he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket.

Dave reached for his cell phone to immediately notice an incoming message from Kurt. The larger boy refused to wipe away the smile that was forming on his face from just seeing Kurt's name written on the locked screen.

Dave curiously unlocked the phone screen to retrieve the message, and was slowly greeted by a very cryptic message.

"_Lima Bean 3:45pm-Kurt_."

Dave was quickly taken by the cryptic message that was just sent to him. Usually, the other boy's messages were heartfelt filled with intimate details, but this particular text felt oddly cold.

The jock decided to not breathe too much into it since he would be seeing his boyfriend shortly.

All Dave felt as he was heading out was the _anticipation_ of being with the one he constantly longed for and that was priceless…

* * *

**Lima Bean**

**3:30pm**

Dave entered the crowded coffee shop and began to scan the room hoping to see his boyfriend already waiting for him…instead he was greeted by the resident Satan in Heels, Santana Lopez, looking up at him from one of the side tables with a wicked smile on her red lips.

"Glad you could make it, Karofsky," Santana greeted as she motioned for the jock to join her. "Oh, were you expecting someone else?"

"I guess you could say that," Dave answered back as he pulled the adjacent chair that was across from Lopez already feeling silent alarms going off in his head warning him to take cover.

"I hope you don't mind, but I only have a few minutes to spare before heading back to Glee practice," Santana began to explain with an unusually sinister tone that was typically followed by a bomb dropping. "Mr. Shue has us doing this very exciting assignment about acceptance and approving of certain traits that most people would find appalling…even little things that we, ourselves, might not be so proud of."

"I see," Dave replied in a hesitant tone as he watched the ex-cheerleader reaching for something in her oversized Prada bag.

"We are even making t-shirts with these inane idiosyncrasies…that way we can wear our flaws with pride," Santana stated as she pulled out a white t-shirt from her bag and placed it on the table with a raised eyebrow. "I even took the liberty of making you one."

Dave didn't know how to respond to the Latina; instead, he reached for the folded T-shirt that was placed in the middle of the table gradually lifting the light weight article of clothing up to properly view the lettering.

It was then that Dave eyes focused on the two simple words that were written in bold black ink.

"Likes Kurt."

Dave tried his best to steady his uneven breath, for all he could hear was Kurt's plea earlier that day in Figgin's office racing through his head.

**Flash Back**

"_Why would people finding out be a bad thing?" Dave asked with a shrug looking over at his boyfriend with confused eyes._

_"David, being out at this school isn't a privilege," Kurt stated as he turned his eyes towards his boyfriend. "It can be difficult and sometimes even unsafe to walk these halls. I wouldn't want you to deal with all the complications of being out here…especially when you have a lot going on at home."_

**End Flash**

Dave lowered the white shirt until his eyes were again fixated on the ex-cheerleader who seemed to be getting a kick out of watching him become unhinged.

"Don't look so surprised, Jock-Strap," Santana replied with a smirk. "You don't really hide your emotions very well when it comes to Lady Lips."

"What do you want?"

"I want you…but not in the way that you think," Santana answered as she leaned in closer.

"I'm not going to sit here and pretend like I know where you're going with all of this," Dave stated firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What the hell is your angle?"

"Look...whether you like to believe it or not we can help each other out," The Latina answered with a shrug.

"I doubt it," Dave spoke frankly as he looked over at the girl sitting in front of him.

"You and I...," The Latina whispered as her eyes quickly scanned the room to see if anyone was eavesdropping into their private conversation. "We play for the same…team."

"Your-" Dave began but was silenced by Santana placing her finger over her lips as a sign to not utter his next words. "Kurt never sent me that message to meet here for coffee...it was you the whole time."

"I borrowed Porcelain's cell phone during Algebra," Santana said as her unsteady voice started becoming confident once again. "I knew you wouldn't willingly meet me here."

"Would you blame me? I'm still trying to figure out...why I'm still listening to you?" Dave asked as he sat back in his chair feeling as if there was more to this conversation than the Latina was letting on.

"Have you ever heard of the terms beards?" Santana asked as she was suspiciously adverting eye contact from the jock sitting across from her.

"No-"

Well, it's when a gay man and-" Santana began to explain, but was quickly cut off by Dave interjecting.

"I know what the term means, Lopez," Dave answered in a stern tone. "What I meant was...No; I'm not going to be your beard."

"So...Are you and Doll-Face going to be out and proud down the halls of McKinley?" Santana asked with a mocking laughter mixed into her tone. "Wake-up and smell reality, Karofsky."

"My life is none of your concern, Lopez," Dave shot back ready to remove himself for the heated conversation.

"Well, let me bestow a little helpful advice since you are clearly living in denial," Santana replied as she reached for Dave's hand. "The moment you come out of the Narnia wardrobe you've been hibernating in...You not only place a target on your head but you also place one upon Hummel's as well."

"I won't let that happen," Dave stated as he shook his head. "I won't let anyone hurt him."

"Look, I understand your sudden need to be honest, but this is high school," Santana began to explain as she rolled her eyes. "Do you think that your fellow jocks are going to welcome you with open arms when they find out that one of their own is a friend of Dorothy? You are practically about to embark on a social suicide mission, Karofsky. I'm offering you a chance to keep yourself from falling to the lowest status on the social food chain. So, what do you say?"

"No," Dave answered back in a low tone. "I'm sorry."

"Think this through, Puck-Head," The Latina spat out for she was already losing the little patience she had. "I could have very well outed you the very moment I saw you undressing Hummel with your eyes in the hallway, but instead I decided to give you this opportunity to maintain your almost tarnished reputation."

"You're bluffing," Dave replied as he looked directly into the Latina's brown eyes. "I don't think you are capable of that type of malice."

"Are you kidding me?" Santana answered with a rich laugh escaping her lips. "Legend has it that when I came out of the womb I told the nurse that she was fat...I'm a bitch and proudly live up to my name."

"Yeah…I heard you, but I know it's all bull-shit," Dave replied as he leaned forward towards the female Glee club member. "We are kind of alike in some ways...we walk tall pretending to not care about anything while having a thick wall built around us to keep people at a distance. We pray that no one notices the real us hidden underneath all our crap...except there's always one person who sees right to our very core."

Santana tried her best to not let Karofsky's words pierce her, for there was a certain truth to the jocks previous statement.

"So...who knows you better than anyone, San?" Dave asked as he tilted his head to the side with an inquisitive expression.

"I don't know what the hell you're insinuating, Cowardly Lion."

"I think that you do," Dave frankly stated back knowing that he was already getting under the Latina's skin. "You already know my weakness, so what's yours?

"Shut up, Karofsky."

"I know it can't be Sam or Puck," Dave continued to instigate the ex-cheerleader who was already bubbling with irritation. "So, my guess is that it's...Brittany."

"Shut up!" The Latina stated firmly in an unsteady bitter tone.

"That's fine...because we are done here," Dave stated as he stood up from where he had been seated and casually grabbed the t-shirt that was resting in the middle of the table. "Thanks for the shirt."

"This conversation is far from over, Jock-Strap," Santana called out as she watched Karofsky walking away without a second glance.

* * *

**Four Hours Later...**

**Hummel-Hudson Household**

_"Don't you see what's wrong…_

_Can't you get it right?_

_Outta mind, and out of sight_

_Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys,_

_Put a lid on all that noise…"_

"Two more hours," Kurt whispered to himself as he quickly glanced at his watch counting down the hours until Dave's arrival.

To say that Kurt was a walking ball of anxiety was an understatement; for he was trying to pull himself together because in just a few short hours he would be having his boyfriend over for dinner...with the whole family.

Kurt was attempting to keep himself preoccupied by placing a few items from Dalton away in their proper place in his room.

The young soprano felt a certain warm feeling coursing through him as he was unpacking, for he had truly missed being home.

Although he did spend his weekends and holidays in Lima with his family it still wasn't the same…this time around Kurt felt like anything was possible.

_"I hear your living out of state…_

_Running in a whole new scene._

_You know I haven't slept in weeks,_

_You're the only thing I see."_

The slender boy was putting away his old Dalton blazer in his crowded closet when he heard his cell phone ringing. Kurt immediately bounced at the call expecting it to be Dave, but was slightly disappointed when Mercedes greeted him on the other end of the line.

"_What's up Baby-Boy_?" Mercedes hailed from the opposite end of the receiver. "_How was your first day back_?"

"It was very…_eventful_," Kurt stated with a smirk as his thoughts drifted to his hidden moment alone with Dave in the vacant classroom earlier that day.

The slender boy tried his best to not blush at the thought of his boyfriend's smoldering lips gazing over his skin.

"_Tell me about it,_" Mercedes stated with an amused tone. "_You are not the only Glee member to make headlines on Jacob Israel's blog today."_

"Oh, really," Kurt answered back with a chuckle as he reached for his copy of Wuthering Heights, and delicately placed it on his nightstand. "Is Puck back in juvie? Or is there a new development within the Fabray/Hudson/Berry triangle drama?"

"_Actually neither…Santana's our little winner,_" Mercedes's stated as Kurt could tell that his friend was scrolling down the wannabe paparazzi homepage.

"What did she do now?" Kurt asked as his small fingers lightly touched the dusty hardcover book smiling at the fact that it was back in his possession.

"I_t's more like…who is she doing now?_" Mercedes chimed in with another rich laugh that made Kurt smirk.

"'Cedes, be nice," Kurt asked as he made his way to the other side of his room quickly glancing at the wall clock casually counting down until his boyfriend's arrival to himself. "So...Who is this new gentleman that has captured the eye of our volatile Latina?"

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you_," Mercedes stated. "_You are going to have to see for yourself_."

"Fine," Kurt puffed as he walked over to his laptop and nonchalantly entered Jacob's blog info on the search engine.

It was within mere seconds that Kurt entered Jacob's main page while his curious eyes read over the bold headlines followed by a picture of Dave with Santana.

"_Karofsky & Lopez…The New Power Couple of McKinley High_."

"_Kurt…Are you there_?" Mercedes asked as she could barely hear her best-friend on the other line. "_Baby-Boy_?"

"I-I have to go, 'Cedes," Kurt answered back in a distant tone. "I think Carole is calling me to help her with dinner."

It was then without further hesitation that Kurt hung up his cell phone with his eyes still glued to the computer screen.

It was like witnessing a train wreck; for even though you knew it was wrong to stare…you still couldn't bring yourself to look away from the disaster.

Kurt needed answers and he knew exactly were to go to get them…

_"I'm a satellite heart…_

_Lost in the dark…_

_"No matter what you do,_

_Yeah I'll be true to you…"_

**TBC**…

* * *

_Stay Tuned! The next chapter is shortly underway ;-)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author:** WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears- Toxic, One Republic's -Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds, Snow Patrols- Run, Radiohead's- Creep, Oasis, Satellite Heart& The Beatles: Blackbird

**Summary**: A revamped version of Season 2 set: "Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated." Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

**Authors Notes**: _Hi Everyone! Well, I was finally able to write out another chapter since I know I left the last chapter abruptly with a very confused Kurt, but I hope that this chapter makes up for it;) I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

_Virtual Wicked Hugs-Whiskey_

_(Important Note: This chapter will take place during Born this Way episode)_

**Chapter 26**: "I Belong to You"

_"So...Who is this new gentleman that has captured the eye of our volatile Latina?"_

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Mercedes stated. "You are going to have to see for yourself."_

_"Fine," Kurt puffed as he walked over to his laptop and nonchalantly entered Jacob's blog info on the search engine._

_It was within mere seconds that Kurt entered Jacob's main page while his curious eyes read over the bold headlines followed by a picture of Dave with Santana._

_"Karofsky & Lopez…The New Power Couple of McKinley High."_

_"Kurt…Are you there?" Mercedes asked as she could barely hear her best-friend on the other line. "Baby-Boy?"_

_"I-I have to go, 'Cedes," Kurt answered back in a distant tone. "I think Carole is calling me to help her with dinner."_

_It was then without further hesitation that Kurt hung up his cell phone with his eyes still glued to the computer screen._

_It was like witnessing a train wreck; for even though you knew it was wrong to stare…you still couldn't bring yourself to look away from the disaster._

_Kurt needed answers and he knew exactly were to go to get them…_

* * *

**Continued**...

_Secrets can be rather problematic..._

_Holding them...Possessing them...Honoring them..._

_From the moment one becomes the secret holder they take on both the power and the burden of the forbidden truth that they have been sworn to keep safe._

_A secret is like a small match, for at any given time it could ignite and soon set the world on fire._

_Fire..._

Terry Pratchett once wrote, "_Build a man a fire, and he'll be warm for a day. Set a man on fire, and he'll be warm for the rest of his life_."

"_Just breathe_," Kurt thought to himself for ever since his eyes gazed upon that photograph of Santana's poorly manicured nails holding Dave's hand, on that poor excuse of a blog, he felt something explode within him. "_Just breathe_."

Kurt couldn't conceivably explain the indescribable emotion that was coursing through him at that particular moment in time, but it felt very familiar.

The very instant Kurt parked his Escalade he realized that what he was, in fact, feeling was nothing more than pure… _jealously_.

_Yes_-Kurt Hummel was jealous, and he couldn't do a thing to make that awful sensation slip away, which was why he was driving like a madman towards Dave's house looking for a rational explanation for the photograph.

Jealousy wasn't something that was foreign to the young soprano, for he had been envious on many occasions.

During sophomore year, he felt the surge of jealously hit him when Mr. Shue continued to pass off solos to Rachael Berry, while being told constantly by Glee members that his vocal range wasn't as extensive or impressive as the "Gold Star" of the group.

Kurt also felt a pinch of bitterness when he would frequently watch his father bonding with Finn over topics that he, himself, never really paid much interest in.

Yes, these entire incidences have pushed one, Kurt Hummel, harder in order to be a better individual, for he refused to be pushed down or cast aside by anyone.

Kurt understood that these life barriers were molding him into becoming an unstoppable force that would soon take the world by storm, but this particular feeling of jealously was different...this one hurt him to his very core.

_It was a feeling that Kurt couldn't deny was making him fall to pieces..._

Kurt had finally reached the two-story house in a record time of twelve minutes, and was now marching his way up the driveway when he noticed Paul Karofsky stepping out of his front door.

"Kurt?" Paul greeted in an almost perplexed tone as he noticed the flustered slender boy making his way up the porch steps. "This is a…_surprise_."

"Mr. Karofsky," Kurt greeted politely hoping that Dave's father wasn't able see through to his obvious frustration. "Is Dave home?"

"He's in his room," Paul answered with a nod as he motioned to the inside of his darkly lit house. "I thought he was meeting you at your parents' house for dinner?"

"He was...is I mean," Kurt awkwardly stuttered, but quickly pulled himself back together, and decided the best form of action for this case would be to simply...lie. "Dave asked me to assist him in picking out clothes for tonight's dinner gathering."

"I see," Paul slowly responded with a slight nod knowing fully well that there was more to Kurt's statement, but decided it was best to not get involved in the noticeable drama. "Well, I have to run a few errands, so you're more than welcome to come inside."

"Thank you, Mr. Karofsky," Kurt replied back casually feeling bits of his agitation slipping away as he glanced at Dave's father who looked rather exhausted.

The older Karofsky stepped aside as he motioned for Kurt to enter the dwelling, but just before Kurt went inside he was abruptly stopped by Paul's palliative voice.

"Thank you."

"Pardon?" Kurt asked not knowing if he had heard the other man correctly.

"I wanted to say…_thank you_," Paul repeated as he looked over at the young boy's curious face. "…For being there for my son when he needed someone."

"You really don't need to thank me, Mr. Karofsky," Kurt whispered as he felt all of his anger and aggravation fade into the background of his psyche.

"This afternoon David confessed to your father that he was _in_ love with you," Paul began but abruptly stopped speaking, for he suddenly felt that he was meddling in his son's private affairs.

"You're wondering if I reciprocate his feelings," Kurt asked to which the other man simply nodded in agreement.

"I love your son...very much," Kurt answered sincerely with a small smile forming on his thin lips. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

"That's all I needed to know," Paul replied with a tight smile, as he was about to excuse himself when it was Kurt's turn to stop him in his place.

"Give her time," Kurt blurted out loud praying that he wasn't over stepping with his abrupt words.

"I'm sorry?" Paul asked with puzzlement obvious within his tired features.

"David's mother...just give her time," Kurt offered with a genuine smile hoping that somehow his words gave the other man some sense of comfort during this difficult period.

"Have fun tonight," Paul answered back as he began making his way to his vehicle finally leaving Kurt alone on the large front porch.

Kurt then steadily entered into the calm home soon realizing that he had never stepped foot in there before.

When Kurt had been paired with Dave for their history assignment they usually met either at the library or at Kurt's house, but never at the other boys house.

The slim soprano was casually making his way up the stairway while catching glimpses of the picture frames that were hung up on the adjacent wall.

These pictures were of various stages of Dave's life...from the moment he was born to his first game of hockey.

The way Dave's smile was filled with such genuine joy when he was just a boy made Kurt's heart skip a beat, and then Dave's authentic grin seemed to have just..._faded away_.

Kurt noticed a few more photographs of Dave during their sophomore year, and it seemed that even though the other boy was smiling it wasn't as authentic as the rest of the photograph.

Kurt knew that fake expression anywhere, for he had a few pictures throughout his childhood just like them.

When his mother passed away he felt a piece of himself lost on the inside, for it was as if there was a huge part of him that was completely missing.

The mere act of smiling felt like such a betrayal, for the slender singer felt guilty for attempting to move on after his mother's passing.

Dave's empty smile broke Kurt's heart, for he knew exactly what it felt like to pretend that everything was alright...when in reality things were falling apart at the seams.

Kurt shook his head as he made it up to the last step hearing music flowing through the hallway coming from the last door down the hall. The slender boy took a deep breath and unhurriedly began making his way to the door until his slender fingers were wrapped around the cool shiny doorknob.

Within seconds Kurt managed to quietly push the door open, and for the life of him couldn't suppress the grin that was forming on his face when he saw his adorable boyfriend rummaging through the closet obviously trying to figure out his wardrobe for the evening.

"_God…I love that boy_," Kurt thought to himself as he continued to watch in the distance.

Kurt then lightly knocked on the doorframe to announce his presence as he continued to watch Dave skimming through a sea of plaid shirts.

"Hey Dad, I need your help," Dave called over his shoulder as he held two shirts up to his chest. "Which one do you think?

"The blue one looks nice on you," Kurt answered with a smirk as he noticed Dave quickly turning to face him with a real genuine smile. "It brings out the hazel in your eyes."

All of Kurt's earlier frustrations seemed to have completely left his body the moment Dave's eyes were casted upon him, for the other boy looked at him as if he was the most important person to ever walk the earth.

Kurt understood that Dave found it hard to express the way he felt about certain things, yet Kurt always seemed to know what was passing through his boyfriend's thoughts...and at this particular moment it was pure love.

"Hey you," Dave affectionately replied as he placed both shirts on his bed in order to greet the other boy properly. "I was just about to call you."

"Well, I'm here," Kurt, said feeling foolish that he had worked himself up into a mad frenzy when he knew that there wasn't anything to really be concerned about.

"Is everything okay?" Dave asked as he placed a small chaste kiss upon Kurt's lips while looking into the other boy's eyes.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered as he tried on his best poker face to which Dave was definitely not buying for one second. "Everything's...good."

"Kurt."

"Fine," Kurt whispered with a deep breath escaping him as he hung his head low. "Have you been on Jacob Israel's blog at all this evening?"

"You know that I refuse to read that trash," Dave stated with a chuckle. "Why?"

"Nothing," Kurt quickly said hoping that the other boy wouldn't pursue the statement any further. "Let's get you ready for tonight."

"Kurt, there's something you're not telling me," Dave answered as he watched his boyfriend slip out of his arms, and calmly walk over to the side of the bed where the two shirts were thrown earlier. "Did he write something about you?"

"No," Kurt replied with another deep breath escaping his mouth when he watched his boyfriend marching over to a laptop that was on a desk by the medium sized window. "David...it's really not that big of a deal."

Dave fingers jabbed into the computers keys until the main page of the blog was in full screen, and it took the jock a few moments to gather his thoughts as he read the title of the article along with the picture of him and Lopez at the Lima Bean earlier that day.

"Fuck," Dave muttered under his breath as he exhaled. It was then that Dave turned to see Kurt with a hesitant smile on his face. "Please, tell me you didn't think this crap was true."

"_I didn't_," Kurt began to explain when Dave suddenly gave him a raised eyebrow, for the jock could definitely see through the slender singer's facade like no other. "I know it sounds stupid, but when I saw that picture of you with Santana I became quite..._jealous_."

"Why would you be jealous?" Dave asked with a small chuckle. "There's absolutely nothing going on between me and Miss Lima Heights."

"Like I said before...it's stupid," Kurt replied as he motioned for them to forget about the whole ordeal and move on with the rest of their evening. "Now, that I'm thinking clearly this whole blog nonsense is just entirely ridiculous...I mean for all I know that picture is just a fabrication on Jacobs twisted fake paparazzi imagination."

"It's not a fake," Dave answered in a steady tone. "I did meet with her today at the Lima Bean...she needed to talk to me."

"Oh," Kurt said with a nonchalant shrug. "About what?"

Dave knew that he really couldn't explain all that transpired with the Latina earlier that afternoon, so he decided the best form of action would be to show his boyfriend instead.

Dave casually walked over to his desk and reached for the white t-shirt that Santana used as a blackmail scheme earlier. Dave unfolded the shirt slowly bringing it up to his boyfriend's eyes, and it was in that split second that Dave could see fear in Kurt's eyes.

_Likes Kurt..._

"She's gone too far," Kurt stated with unadulterated anger seeping through his voice as he began to scurry through his pockets trying to retrieve his cell phone.

"Kurt, it's alright," Dave reassured to the slender boy, who was preoccupied trying to find his phone in order to have heated words with the ex-cheerleader. "I took care of it."

"She has no right to be meddling in our lives like this, David," Kurt stated in a concern tone as he was already dialing the girl in questions number, but was quickly taken by surprise by Dave hanging up the phone from his boyfriend's hand. "David!"

"I can handle her," Dave stated in a calm voice. "She offered me a deal that would ultimately keep out secret safe but I refused."

"What was the proposition?" Kurt asked realizing that maybe it was best for him not to know.

"Being each others beards."

"You have got to be kidding me," Kurt answered firmly as he kept his eyes closed. "She seriously crossed a line here."

"She's not going to be an issue," Dave whispered as he placed his hand on Kurt's chin. "Kurt, look at me,"

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and felt an undeniable sense of tranquility pass through him as he could see his boyfriend's hazel eyes wash over him.

"Talk to me."

"I hate this feeling," Kurt whispered in an uneven tone as he closed his eyes once again in order to hide his shame.

"What feeling?"

"I hate the feeling of people believing that you...belong to someone else," Kurt whispered honestly as he turned his gaze back to his boyfriend. "It's just the selfish part of me that wants to show the world that I'm yours and that you're mine...that's all."

"Kurt, all that's written in that article is total crap. I'm not going to let her manipulate me into being her beard," Dave answered in a deep tone as he took two short steps until he was closely standing in front of his boyfriend. "The only thing that matters...the only thing that's real...is what I feel for you," Dave whispered as he entwined his fingers with Kurt's.

Kurt took a small step forward until his lips were softly gazing over Dave's dry mouth, and without a second thought he captured the other boy's lips.

Dave's large hands began to tenderly wrap around Kurt's smaller frame carefully beckoning the other boy closer into his arms.

Kurt's mouth traveled from Dave's lips to his chin sensually kissing the jocks stubbly jaw line.

An igniting flame washed over the soprano the minute Dave's warm hands touched his bare skin, and it made the singer forget all feelings of inane jealousy from before.

The soft kisses quickly became passionate as the boys continued to hold each other in the middle of the silent bedroom.

Dave began moving Kurt slowly towards the opposite side of the room until he was able to delicately pin the skinny boy to the sturdy wall.

The jocks lips continued to move along his boyfriend's porcelain skin loving the sound of the slight moans that escaped Kurt's swollen lips.

It was then that Dave's hand began to gradually slide down from where they were initially positioned on Kurt's firm waist until the jock's hand was placed above the front of Kurt's tight pants.

"Oh, yes," Kurt murmured as he felt his boyfriends strong hand gently rubbing his covered member through his tight pants. "That feels so good."

"I'm glad because that's all I want to do," Dave whispered as his steady hand continued to rub the thin layer of clothing that was covering Kurt's throbbing erection. "Do you know that?"

"Mmmm," Kurt murmured, as he honestly couldn't think clearly when his boyfriend was touching him such a tender-yet sensual way.

Kurt's eyes were shut tightly while his head was thrown back as he tried his best to let the blissful moment last as much as he could, but he knew having Dave _touching_ him..._wanting_ him..._loving_ him could only me that he was slowly reaching his rapture promptly.

Dave's lips slowly devoured Kurt's soft neck as his gently licked the base of the slender boy's throat earning him yet another loud moan out his boyfriends tender lips.

It was then that Dave began to lower himself until his view was face to face with the young singers closed zipper.

Kurt shook his clouded thoughts aside as he felt the jock hands slide down his chest until they were calmly waiting on top of his fashionable Marc Jacobs belt buckle.

Kurt's eyes flashed wide open as his gaze fell on his boyfriend kneeling before him with an unspoken question lingering in the lust filled air.

Kurt looked deep into the other boys hazel eyes knowing that this was another huge intimate step that they were about to take within their relationship, but a part of Kurt couldn't bring himself to even rationalize the aftermath of it…for he needed to feel the other boy upon his quivering skin.

Without uttering a single word Kurt slowly nodded in agreement towards his kneeling boyfriend. Dave then began to rapidly fumble with Kurt's tight belt buckle until he was able to free his boyfriend's throbbing member.

The singer took an unfathomable breath as he felt Dave's warm mouth leisurely feeling his way around the erect length with ease.

"Oh, God," Kurt gasped as he felt the heat of Dave's wet mouth all around him slowly taking him in inch by inch.

Kurt's fingers were tangled up in Dave's curly brown hair as the other boy continued to taste the slender singer.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Kurt gasped as he felt his climax slowly inching closer to pure ecstasy as his boyfriend continued to do things to him that he couldn't quite put into proper words.

"I…I think I do," Dave whispered as he removed his mouth from where it had been worshipping the Glee singer just moments ago. "Everything about you turns me on…I can't get enough of you."

Kurt then pulled his boyfriend up from where he was kneeling until he was back on his feet. Kurt's mouth crashed upon Dave's swollen lips wanting to taste every bit of the jock.

"Every bit of you tastes so good," Dave growled as he felt Kurt's tongue teasing him in the process. "In the future I fully plan on kissing every inch of your skin."

"Is that a challenge, Karofsky?" Kurt replies with an evil smirk.

"It's a promise," Dave stated with a pair of intense eyes. "Hummel."

Kurt's hand slowly began to travel until his shaky fingers started to unzip his boyfriend's zipper.

The slender singers hand gradually began to massage the other boy's length in a steady pace that sent shivers down the jocks spine.

"I love you so much," Dave grunted as his hips bucked forward into Kurt's slender finders. "I want you _so_ bad."

"I want you too," Kurt gasped as he felt Dave's hand reaching for his throbbing length once again and immediately feeling himself being pushed further over the edge. "I'm so close."

"Come for me," Dave whispered into Kurt's ear as the jock continued to rub the head of the slender singers erect member. "I want to feel you come on me."

Those words hit Kurt like a bolt of lighting igniting the passion and flames within him…almost feeling himself come alive as he reached his orgasm.

Kurt loved the blissful pleasure take hold of him..._claiming him_.

The soprano's head rested at the base of Dave's neck and shoulder trying to capture his erratic breath as he felt Dave's strong arms holding tightly.

Kurt's shaky slender fingers continued to stroke the other boy, but he could feel the larger jock tensing up knowing that he was slowly approaching his own pleasure peak.

"Dave…look at me," Kurt whispered softly into the jocks ear. Dave's perspired complexion turned to his boyfriend who was gazing up at him with nothing but pure adoration. "Just let go."

It was while looking into Kurt's eyes that Dave felt the familiar rush pass through him. Dave felt Kurt's holding him tight as he rode out the after waves of his orgasm.

The jocks heart was beating like a hammer through his chest as he continued to feel Kurt holding his body closer while whispering words of love and devotion into his ear.

Dave lifted his head up as his eyes caught a glimpse of Kurt's blissful appearance, and in that moment the jock knew exactly what he wanted and what he needed…it was right there in his arms.

_He needed Kurt…_

The future was filled with uncertainties that couldn't be neatly predicted, but one thing was certain in Dave's crazy existence and that was Kurt.

Both boys understood that there were undeniable hurdles that were trying to divide them, but in a sea of uncertainties they knew that they could, without a shadow of a doubt, trust the other blindly.

At this particular time neither the small town of Lima nor McKinley High were ultimately ready for the truth to surge forward in regards to the Titan's Right Guard, so for now both boys knew that they needed to hold on a little longer to _their_ secret.

_Yes, secrets were hard, and just like a flame if you hold on to one for too long you could eventually get burned…_

_Both, the jock and the soprano, knew that the for the time being they would need to practice the art of playing with fire…_

**TBC…**

* * *

Stay Tuned! Love to hear your thoughts! Tons of Hugs-Whiskey


	27. Chapter 27

**Title**: Put Me Back Together

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Eventually Kurt/Dave

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Jessie, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. _

_I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own any rights to Fleetwood Mac song, Dreams, Britney Spears- Toxic, One Republic's -Secret, Phonographs Mouth Full of Diamonds, Snow Patrols- Run, Radiohead's- Creep, Oasis, Satellite Heart, The Beatles: Blackbird or the Duck Sauce-Barbara Stei _

**Summary: **A revamped version of Season 2 set: "_Secrets are hard, but loving someone in secret is a lot more complicated._" Kurt struggles to come to terms with loving the one person he's been conditioned to despise.

**Authors Notes**: _Hi Everyone! Well, I was finally able to write out another chapter since I know I left the last chapter abruptly with a very blissfully content Kurt and Dave, but I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait;) I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

_Virtual Wicked Hugs-Whiskey _

(**Important Note: This chapter will take place during Born this Way episode)**

* * *

**Chapter 27: "It Doesn't Matter If You Love Him"**

_Kurt loved the blissful pleasure taking hold of him...claiming him. _

_The soprano's head rested at the base of Dave's neck and shoulder trying to capture his erratic breath as he felt Dave's strong arms holding tightly. _

_Kurt's shaky slender fingers continued to stroke the other boy, but he could feel the larger jock tensing up knowing that he was slowly approaching his own pleasure peak. _

"_Dave…look at me," Kurt whispered softly into the jocks ear. Dave's perspired complexion turned to his boyfriend who was gazing up at him with nothing but pure adoration. "Just let go."_

_It was while looking into Kurt's eyes that Dave felt the familiar rush pass through him. Dave felt Kurt's holding him tight as he rode out the after waves of his orgasm. _

_The jocks heart was beating like a hammer through his chest as he continued to feel Kurt holding his body closer while whispering words of love and devotion into his ear._

_Dave lifted his head up as his eyes caught a glimpse of Kurt's blissful appearance, and in that moment the jock knew exactly what he wanted and what he needed…it was right there in his arms._

_He needed Kurt…_

_The future was filled with uncertainties that couldn't be neatly predicted, but one thing was certain in Dave's crazy existence and that was Kurt. _

_Both boys understood that there were undeniable hurdles that were trying to divide them, but in a sea of uncertainties they knew that they could, without a shadow of a doubt, trust the other blindly._

_At this particular time neither the small town of Lima nor McKinley High were ultimately ready for the truth to surge forward in regards to the Titan's Right Guard, so for now both boys knew that they needed to hold on a little longer to their secret._

_Yes, secrets were hard, and just like a flame if you hold on to one for too long you could eventually get burned…_

_Both, the jock and the soprano, knew that the for the time being they would need to practice the art of playing with fire…_

* * *

_**Continued...**_

_Barbara Streisand…_

"You have got to be kidding me?" Were the only coherent words that escaped Dave Karofsky's mouth as he continued observing the massive flash mob that was currently taking over the middle of the _Lima Galleria Mall_.

Dave had originally intended on spending his Saturday morning differently.

Dave's father was scheduled to work an early shift that weekend, so that gave Dave the opportunity to have Kurt over to have some quality _alone_ time together…but the jock's plans were oddly cut short when Finn Hudson arrived at his front porch early that very morning.

Dave wanted to send the tall gangly quarterback away just so he could at least get a few more hours of sleep before starting the day, but it seemed that the Glee co-captain had something else in mind.

_Barbara Streisand… _

Dave was presently tilting himself forward on the glass railing as he observed, from the upper level, a few Glee members emerging from the crowd as they also began dancing along side with the other performers.

The broad shoulder football player stood silently, with the rest of the spectators, as the talented assembly below continued to perform without a care in the world.

In the past Dave was, in deed, envious of the Glee members because they were able to perform never worrying about the criticism that was constantly thrown their way from every social class at McKinley.

The loud music continued to blast through the larger speakers that were right next to the escalators, and within a few seconds Dave's eyes landed on the most remarkable performer of them all...his boyfriend, _Kurt Hummel_.

Dave looked over his boyfriend's eye-catching attire, and quickly realized that he had seen this particular outfit once before.

Kurt was wearing a pair of bright red skintight jeans…the very pair the young singer wore the first day of freshman orientation at McKinley. Dave couldn't help but grin, for those were the very jeans that clouded his mind with wicked thoughts during the whole orientation.

Dave couldn't remember a single thing Principle Figgins stated in his welcome speech to the incoming underclassmen, for all Dave could think about was…_why was his heart beating out of his chest?_

_Barbara Streisand…_

The catchy Duck-Sauce tune continued to play, while Dave's eyes continued to follow his boyfriend as Kurt danced around the circle with Berry closely behind him.

"Let's head down," Hudson stated as he nudged his friend who was clearly observant to the scene that was playing out below them.

"I don't know about that," Dave replied reluctantly, for even though he had been hanging out with Hudson at school lately; Dave knew that not all the Glee club members were willing to accept him with open arms.

"Come on, dude," Hudson stated with a lopsided smile as he looked over at the other boy, who clearly looked as though he wanted to join the crowd below.

"I'm not like you guys," Dave stated with a shrug as his eyes turned back to the gathering beneath them. "I'm not a Glee member."

"Kurt, is one of the most talented performers we have," Hudson replied as he motioned to his stepbrother who was defiantly working the crowd.

"Believe me…I know that," Dave answered as he smiled down at his boyfriend.

"What I'm trying to say is that Kurt wouldn't be with just any guy," Finn replied as he looked sincerely towards his friend. "Kurt has these really high standards about love and stuff. The fact that he's crazy about you should tell you something about the type of guy you are."

Dave looked over at Hudson who was beginning to make his way towards the escalator in order to join the rest of his group down below.

"Think about it," Finn called out over his shoulder, as he stepped onto the moving steps that lowered him to the second level where some of his friends were already located.

Dave inaudibly viewed the performance that was slowly winding down, and in one swift dance move Kurt's eyes began to scan the above level until his eyes came across his boyfriends hazel irises.

Kurt's features lit up as he looked directly towards the broad shouldered jock who was standing alone by the escalator.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to wave his arms in the air with enthusiasm towards the other boy, but logic soon kicked in. Kurt knew, very well, that countless spectators were watching him, and even a few students from McKinley were standing by.

Dave inconspicuously winked towards the boy who constantly left him breathless each time their eyes would meet.

As a young boy, Dave remembered his grandfather, Murray, telling him that the world was a very obscure and mysterious place, but if you were lucky you'd be able to find a single spark that would always guide you home.

_A spark of light that would guide you back to where you belong…_

It was those wise and humble words from his grandfather that made Dave's mind wander to the previous night's dinner gathering at the Hummel-Hudson household.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_**Last Night...**_

_Dave had arrived late to the Hudson-Hummel household with Kurt trailing behind him. Dave had to contain his devious smile as he saw Kurt, from the corner of his eye, repetitively trying to fix his ruffled appearance. _

_The blissful moments shared earlier, within Dave bedroom, were abruptly cut short when Kurt realized that they were both going to be extremely late for his families gathering. _

"_My father is going to have my head," Kurt dramatically stated as he walked over to Dave's wall mirror in order to make sure that he was somewhat presentable for the dinner, and also to ensure that his father remained oblivious to what had just occurred just moments ago with Dave._

"_Stop worrying," Dave whispered as he stood behind Kurt with his hands wrapped around his boyfriend's slender waist while his lips began to seductively caress Kurt's soft neck. "Relax."_

"_How can I relax when you continue to tease me?" Kurt whispered as he leaned back into his boyfriend's broad chest as he eased into the other boy embrace._

_It was interesting that a simple soft caress from the jock could render Kurt utterly powerless…each time Dave would lean in for a kiss or a tender touch Kurt felt himself automatically succumbing to the boy who held his heart._

"_What am I doing to you?" Dave whispered into Kurt's ear with a smirk._

"_You are making it very hard for me to leave his disorganized room of yours," Kurt stated as he looked into the mirror and watched his boyfriend's reflection starting back at him. _

"_I can live with that," Dave answered as he lightly kissed the slender boy's earlobe quickly noticing that that mere act sent a shiver through his boyfriend. _

"_I bet you would," Kurt replied as he had his eyes closed as he continued to revel in his boyfriends touch. "I was sleeping in my bed at home last night, and I kept picturing us back at Dalton…I miss waking up with you next to me."_

"_I miss you too," Dave whispered as his eyes looked into the mirror where he could see Kurt's blue orbs looking back at him with a smile. "I hate waking up without you."_

_Dave held Kurt tighter in his arms never wanting to never let the other boy out of his embrace, but Dave also knew how important tonight's family dinner was to Kurt so he decided to finish getting ready. _

_Dave had to quickly scramble around the room in order to find the light green polo he had just recently misplaced while Kurt began to make himself more presentable. _

_Kurt found it extremely hard to focus since he was still in a heavy daze from Dave's previous tender caresses and adoring kisses._

_Kurt had initially been wary of this dinner gathering, for he had envisioned his father doing something outlandish like cleaning out his gun collection before dinner in order to frighten Dave off._

_Kurt was truly grateful that before their arrival to the house, Carole had discussed with Burt that it was in his best interest to not scare away their dinner guest. _

_As the evening progressed Kurt began to notice that there was, indeed, a certain sadness within his boyfriends hazel eyes._

"_You okay?" Kurt asked in a whisper as they were seated together on the sofa, while Burt and Carole began playing Scrabble on the living room table a few feet away from them. _

"_Yeah," Dave answered back with a nod as he continued to watch Kurt's family interacting with one another._

"_You sure?" Kurt whispered not wanting to pry into his boyfriend's thoughts, but there was clearly something that was troubling him. _

"_It's nothing…I just really like being here with you and your family," Dave responded with an authentic smile as he felt Kurt's slender hands entwining with his own._

"_It's nice see…" Kurt whispered as he observed the other boys strong facial features._

"_What's nice to see?" Dave asked curiously as he turned his gaze back to the talented Glee singer._

"_It's nice to see you smiling like this," Kurt answered back as he looked down at their joined hands. "I was a bit concerned about this family get together, for I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."_

"_Why would I be?" Dave asked with a smirk. "With the exception of Carole, I pretty much knew everyone who was at the dinner table tonight."_

"_I just know you have a lot on your plate right now, and I didn't want to add on pressure."_

"_I'm guessing you're referring to my mother's prolonged absence," Dave stated as his thumb began to caress his boyfriend's hand._

"_Have you at least spoken with her since she left?" Kurt asked knowing that this wasn't the appropriate time to be discussing the matter, but he didn't want Dave to keep all of his emotions bottled up…especially since Kurt knew that is boyfriend was hurting deeply because of his mother's abrupt actions._

"_No, I haven't," Dave, responded with a desolate nod as he looked over into Kurt's concerned eyes. "I think my father has been leaving her messages at my aunt's house in Columbus, but I almost positive that she hasn't responded to any of them."_

"_Come with me," Kurt whispered as he brusquely stood up from where he had been sitting, and extended his hand to the perplexed jock._

"_Where?" Dave asked as he placed his hand with Kurt's who seemed to have a sly smile forming across his face._

"_Trust me," Kurt answered as he motioned for Dave to follow him through the living room to the second story of the house, and just when Dave thought they were going up to Kurt's room he noticed the slender boy reaching up to pull down the attic ladder._

"_Ready?" Kurt asked with a bit of excitement in his tone as he was already placing his first step on the dusty old ladder._

"_I'm not so sure about this, Kurt," Dave replied with a light chuckle. "I've always had this aversion to small attic spaces."_

"_Well, what if I make if worth your while?" Kurt asked with a shrewd smirk that was appearing across his luscious lips as he watched Dave grin at the mere tempting offer._

"_After you," Dave stated as he motioned for Kurt to start heading up to the dark and dusty attic space._

_Once they were safely up within the drafty area Dave felt Kurt's hand slip from his, for it seem as though the slender boy went in search of the hanging light bulb that was located in the center of the room. _

_In a matter of seconds, the dark room illuminated showing off a few scattered boxes that were neatly labeled for each holiday. There were also a few boxes from the Hummel- Hudson move, from a few months back, that haven't been placed around the house yet._

_Dave found himself looking around at the countless family valuables that were stored away all around the room. Dave could only recall being up in his own attic at least twice in his life. _

_The memories he had of his family's attic weren't very clear. All that stood out was that their attic was dusty as hell, and all that was stored up there were countless wires and insulation foam. _

_Dave turned to the opposite side of the room where he saw Kurt looking through a few boxes that were labeled E. Hummel. It quickly dawned on Dave that Kurt was rummaging through his mothers old belongings. _

_In that concise moment, Dave realized that even though he was going through a rough patch with his mother he was lucky because at least he could still argue with her…where in Kurt's case, he wasn't able to even have a conversation with his mom. _

_Watching Kurt looking through his mother's box of treasures began to pull at Dave's heartstrings, and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around his boyfriend in order to shelter the boy from the realities of tumultuous world._

"_Come here," Kurt whispered with a small smile on his lips. "I want to show you something." _

_Dave slowly approached when he noticed that Kurt had a few random pictures in his slender hands. Dave moved behind Kurt and rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder in order to view the old images that were the other boy's hand. _

"_Is that your dad?" Dave asked with a chuckle escaping his mouth as he looked at a few of the snapshots of one Burt Hummel with long hair. "Is he rocking the heavy metal hair?"_

"_I'm pretty sure your father has a few photos like this hidden away somewhere in your house," Kurt stated with a raised eyebrow along with a contagious smile._

"_I'm not so sure about that," Dave, replied with a smirk as he kissed the side of Kurt's exposed neck. "I have a feeling my father was born with a tie and a briefcase." _

"_Here it is," Kurt, responded as he lifted a vintage pocket watch, that glistened in the light, from beneath a stack of old dresses that Dave assumed belonged to Kurt's mother. "This pocket watch belonged to grandfather, Emmett Hummel, and it was basically his most prized possession. My dad once told me that my grandfather was a simple man with great vision…When my grandfather was sixteen he was ostracized from his entire family because of reasons that still remain a mystery."_

_Dave stood silently holding his boyfriend from behind as while actively listening to this intriguing tale of one Emmett Hummel._

"_When he turned twenty-one he was already making a name for himself as a traveling salesman, and while he had the world ahead of him he still felt like something was missing," Kurt whispered as his fingers traced the engraved designs on the pocket watch's outer shell. "My grandfather on one ordinary rainy afternoon missed his train into the city, and while he was waiting on the side of the platform he met her…"_

"_Your grandmother," Dave assumed as his eyes looked down towards the untarnished inheritance in his boyfriend's slender hand. _

"_Yeah," Kurt whispered as he tilted his head to the side. "He told my father that when their eyes met…it was love at first sight. He even missed a few more trains that arrived at the station just to be able to continue talking with her."_

"_So…what happen?" Dave asked curiously. _

"_The day was almost over, so they had to go their separate ways," Kurt answered back with a slight grin. "But he continued to go each day around the same time just to see her at the train station, and even though they had to continue to go their individual ways each time he couldn't help but feel at home when she was in his company." _

"_Sounds like he was madly in love with her," Dave whispered into Kurt's ear as he enjoyed the way his boyfriend would shiver as he held him closer. "So, let me guess they got married soon after that."_

"_Sadly…No," Kurt stated in a low tone. "It was a turbulent time then, and they lost each other do to all the chaos that surrounded them…it wasn't until a few years later that they reconnected, and as a wedding gift she gave him this."_

_Kurt lifted the pocket watch, and without hesitation slowly placed it in Dave's larger hands._

"_Open it," Kurt replied with a hidden smirk upon on his face, as he watched the broad shouldered jock carefully opening one of the oldest possessions that the Hummel's held._

_Dave gradually opened the tiny latch, and found himself inadvertently smiling down at the small inscription that was engraved on the inside cover._

"_I was passing time before I met you," Dave read the inscription out loud as he finally turned his gaze back on to the slender singer standing in front of him._

"_My father gave this very pocket watch to my mother, and now I'm giving it to…you," Kurt replied softly as he noticed the surprised eyes his boyfriend was sporting at that very moment._

"_Kurt, I can't accept this," Dave answered, as he couldn't believe that Kurt was entrusting him with such a valuable family treasure._

"_Yes, you can," Kurt responded back as he placed his slender hand upon Dave's cheek. "Don't you see? We are all puzzle pieces that are just wandering about trying to find our place in this mixed up world. We are trying to figure out who we are while trying to find people to connect with…I'm rambling, aren't I?"_

"_You're adorable," Dave whispered as he placed a small peck on Kurt's nose._

"_My grandfather was able to find his way, and even though things didn't work out in his favor in the beginning, but he was still able to find his way back home," Kurt replied as he placed both his hands on either side of Dave's face. "No matter what I want you to know that you are my home…you are a part of my family."_

"_I…I like the sound of that," Dave whispered as he placed a chaste kiss upon his boyfriends waiting lips. _

_Kurt smiled into the kiss as he felt the other boy engulfing him in a tight embrace loving the feel of the stronger boy up against him._

"_I found them," A familiar voice announced from the side of the room where the opening of the attic was located. _

_Both boys turned quickly to see Hudson with a grossly humorous look upon his goofy face as the quarterback announced to his parents that he had finally located the couple._

"…_And their clothes are still on, Burt," Finn stated with a chuckle as the couple quickly stormed over towards Kurt's stepbrother. _

_While Dave was helping Kurt down off of the attic ladder he couldn't help but feel as if everything about that moment with Kurt and his family was, in fact, perfect…picture perfect._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**Lima Galleria Mall**

_Barbara Streisand…_

Dave took a deep breath as he began to make his way towards the escalator that would lead him down to where the rest Glee club was finally wrapping up the incredible number that just took place in front of countless shoppers.

Dave slowly reached the bottom of the moving stairs, and awkwardly smiled as he stood next to Hudson, who couldn't help but have a silly lopsided grin across his face, as he attempted to move with the rhythm of the music that was slowly winding down.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," Finn stated as he motioned to the area in which Kurt was trying his best to release himself from Rachel's suffocating hugs.

While in the mist of being around the members of a social condemned club he had constantly pushed around; Dave thought he would be given death glares when the singers noticed his presence, but surprisingly everything continued on.

Brittany was maneuvering Abrams around the center of the dance with smiles on both their faces while Mike continued to lead a few of the dancers around the room. Surprisingly, Noah Puckerman fist-bumped Dave when he noticed the large jock among them, and oddly Lopez seemed pleased to see him there as well.

It was in that moment that Dave couldn't help but hear his Grandfathers words of wisdom in his head as he continued to observe the gleeful performance.

"_Contrary to popular belief, a man is not measured by the kind of car he drives or the money in his pocket_," Dave could hear his grandfather's soothing voice comforting him. "_He's measured by the company that he keeps and the love that surrounds him. In the end all you take with you are the memories you shared with the people you have loved." _

Dave then found himself reaching for an item he safely held in his back pocket.

**Meanwhile**…

Kurt couldn't stop laughing as he continued to try to pry Rachel off of him, for it seemed as though the female singer greatly appreciated all the efforts her friends had put in order for her to see reason.

Kurt only hoped that Rachel would come to realize that she was beautiful in her own way, and not let others sway her into believing she was less than.

Kurt's eyes soon landed on his boyfriend who was now among a few of his Glee friends, and just as he was about to answer one of Rachel's nagging questions his eyes landed on a small shiny object that was nestled in Dave's large hand.

It took Kurt a second to realize that in the mist of all the exuberant commotion around him, his boyfriend held within his hands a priceless object…Dave was holding the old Hummel pocket watch that was given to him the night before.

Dave's eyes gradually lifted soon catching sight of Kurt looking back at him with a tender smile across his face. Dave then thought that even though they weren't able to show affection towards each other in public he knew exactly what Kurt was thinking.

In that precise moment, Dave knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that his heart would be forever bound to the slender performer standing in the center of the crowded room.

Dave knew that just like the pocket watches engraving, he would be passing time until Kurt was back in his arms.

_Yes-Secrets were hard to keep…_

**TBC**…

* * *

Hi Everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter of PMBT. I'm truly sorry for the delay in updating, for it seems like I'm running on fumes ever since I gave up sugar, lol. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, and there's more to come! Stay Tuned!

Hugs-

Whiskey


End file.
